Sirens of the Atlantic
by creativeant
Summary: Lily Evans is betrayed and kidnapped and as a result she is turned into a mermaid. Her life now in danger, Lily flees to the ocean where she soon discovers a different world hidden beneath the surface. (Title changed & story edited)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It was a warm and calm summer night was. The constellations high above the heavens twinkled and gleamed brilliantly in the blue-black sky. Their lights reflected against the surface of a serene ocean. It was here that an isolated island stood; its location yet to be discovered by the likes of Man. The island was roughly five miles wide with only a single large mountain that laid dormant. The island was covered in a lush forest with streams running down its side and was protected by a ring of jagged rocks hidden beneath the surface and also had a cove surrounded by a rocky cliff side.

It was here that creatures of the deep migrated to every summer. A large pod of eighty or so males and females were not far from the island. The males swam the perimeter of their pod with spears grasped tightly in their hands. The females swam in the middle, protected. Such open waters were dangerous after all. One of the individuals migrating to the island was a young female who went by the name Lily. She was twenty cycles of age, had long auburn tendrils, and green colored eyes. Like the rest of her kind her large tail had blue-green scales that shimmered in sunlight. And most importantly she was pregnant; as were the rest of the females migrating.

Lily was ecstatic yet nervous at the prospect of becoming a mother. This would be her first child! Her mate, James, was on the perimeter with the rest of the males making sure for safe passage. Carcharion had always been an issue to their kind. James was the same age as Lily and had wild growing tendrils the color black and hazel eyes.

The expectant mother turned to her left where her friend was swimming idly beside her; Alice. Alice gave Lily a reassuring smile as the pod crossed the first of the jagged rocks. The other woman had been one of Lily's closest friends since the day they met. She was, in many ways, like the sister she should have had with Petunia. But that was her old life, it no longer held any importance to young Lily.

It was almost impossible to believe to where life had taken Lily now. When she was a little girl, she never once thought that one day her life would belong to the vast sea, that she would have friends, family, and a loving mate. Or that Lily would one day change from a human to a mermaid.


	2. Chapter 1 The Evans Sisters

**Chapter 1 The Evans Sisters**

The smell of the ocean air was a telltale sign to the Evans that they would be arriving shortly to their designation. Summer had only begun a week prior and every summer the Evans family would vacation in their summer home at a small coastal town called Little Whinging. The Evans came from a wealthy background and were a well known family of England. Mr. Jack W. Evans was a middle-aged, successful, businessman. He was slightly round in the middle, had short auburn hair, graying on the sides, and blue eyes. His wife was the regal and ever beautiful Mrs. Primrose Evans, with long beautiful blonde hair and striking green eyes that had captured the hearts of many potential suitors when she was younger. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had two daughters, a nineteen year old Petunia Evans and a sixteen year old Lily Evans. Petunia had her mother's blonde hair and her father's blue eyes. Her eyes were as striking as her mother's, however her face was long and resembled somewhat of a horse; thus rarely gaining attention of the opposite sex. Lily Evans had long auburn hair and the same shade of green eyes as their mother. The youngest Evans was quite beautiful for her age and was now old enough to be courted by well, groomed men of elite caliber. Mrs. Evans was ecstatic, Lily was not.

The horse drawn carriage continued down the main cobblestone road through the beachside town. Mr. Evans was snoring softly, slouched back against his seat, and Mrs. Primrose and Petunia were conversing quietly with one another while Lily was reading quietly to herself. She loved to read, the books had always captured her imagination. Its stories were filled with such grand adventures that Lily secretly yearned for. She loved novels whose themes were of adventure and true friendship, and in some novels romance. Lily blushed lightly to herself, yes some of the novels she tended to read were rather...heated. The youngest Evans kept those books safely locked away in her room in Cokeworth. If her mother ever knew...well it certainly wouldn't bode well for Lily. Her mother might have her books burn as they weren't, _supposedly,_ proper for a woman. That wouldn't do, books were an escape for the young Evans.

However, Lily wasn't ungrateful of her life. She was well aware of how the other side lived. But everything was too structured, too prim, too proper, even too clean if one were to go into Petunia's room. It was all so dreary! Everything was the same. Rise at a decent hour, dress tastefully learn etiquette and studies that were deemed appropriate for the future Lady of the House, attend galas, behave the way society expected one to, et cetera. And if that wasn't terrible enough, then it was the people she had to associate with. Lily hated the way everyone would have a hidden agenda, the friendships made between two families were only beneficial for business and climbs in the social hierarchy. The snobbish women that would judge your every move waiting for any imperfection to gossip amongst one another.

Their daughters were just as worse. Lily knew plenty of young women that were her and Petunia's age. Such vainglorious girls! The whole lot had a split personality that would more often than not make Lily's head ache. Most, if not all, loved nothing more than to spread secrets and scandals around the circles, true friendship was a fickle thing in high society. Lily never could figure how her sister thrived and loved such an environment. "It is good to be visiting Little Whinging once more." Primrose spoke fondly as she gazed out the window while they passed the beachside. Lily mentally shook away her malign thoughts. If she thought them too much her mother would surely pick up on them (not that anyone could read minds but with Lily's unfortunate luck it wouldn't surprise her) and paid rapt attention to the Lady of the House.

"Yes, I cannot understand why we don't live here permanently." Petunia spoke and looked meaningfully at their father. However her statement was met on deaf ears as Jack continued to snore. Lily huffed under breath. Petunia then turned her gaze over to Lily, her chin upturned in a haughty manner. "Dear lord Lily, are you _still_ reading?" Petunia shrieked incredulously. Their father stirred quietly in his sleep before stilling once more.

_Here we go._ Lily thought tiredly. She marked her place in her book before turning her attention to her older sister. "Yes Tuney, I always read. Why does this surprise you?" she burred. Petunia's left eye twitched slightly. Lily smirked, she knew Petunia loathed the nickname Lily gave her when they were children.

"I've told you to call me Petunia." the young woman snipped " And for your information we are on vacation. Relaxing from the stress of our everyday lives." _Oh yes, I bet ordering the maids to go to town to pick up a new dress must be taxing on the mind._ Lily mentally rolled her eyes, such an action wasn't for a proper woman after all. "And you're going to be doing the same thing as you do at home? Stay in your room and read by yourself?"

"No, I plan to read on the beach as well." Lily said testily.

Mrs. Evans laid a placating hand on her elder daughter before turning her attention to Lily. "Lily dear, while I'm sure you have fascinating novels to read, wouldn't it be better if this year you bonded more with some of the other girls?" While it came out as a question, Lily knew it was more of an order.

She noticed shrewdly that Petunia barely held back an undignified snort. _She resembles more of a horse when she does that._ "Mother, no offence, but none of the other girls and I have anything in common."

"That's because they all think of you as a freak." Petunia muttered making sure that their mother did not hear a word she said. Lily did however, and she glared down her sister while pretending her words did not sting.

"Lily I think it would be best if you actually socialized with people this summer. You are now at the age where suitors will begin to court you. It would not do to have a young woman become an unsociable shrew! You will never capture the eyes of a suitor and I will not have any of my daughters shame this family by behaving as such." her mother gazed sternly at both of her daughters. And Lily was suddenly reminded of all the lessons from her mother and late-grandmother when she and her sister were younger. "Behind every great man is a proper woman. A woman's job is to make sure the home runs smoothly." And other such lessons that Lily had secretly found to be complete nonsense. But she took the lessons in stride. It was how the world ran and eventually Lily did want a husband, and she didn't want another lecture on the consequences of an improper woman.

"Mother, I do socialize with others." Lily replied calmly

"The _help_ does not count Lily." Petunia taunted.

"And why ever not? They're as much human as you and I are." Lily defended, besides the servants and maids were the only ones that Lily could feel like she could be herself with. There was no fear of judgment and ridicule, no need to watch what you said and how you said. Lily could just be normal and herself around them.

"They're not in our class, and I will not have my daughter be seen associating with the working class." Mrs. Evans said in a warning voice. "Lily," the auburn-haired girl shuddered slightly, she hated when her mother used _that_ voice. "I have tolerated your behavior all these years long enough. You are now at the age of marriage, and it is time to put such childish behaviors aside and act like the proper young woman I raised. No daughters of mine will become an old spinster. I expect you to socialize with the other young women and gentlemen." she casted her stern gaze on Lily.

"Yes mother." Lily spoke quietly. The matriarch, having decided the matter settled, turned her attention back to gazing at the passing scenery. Petunia smirked in Lily's direction and copied her mother's actions. Lily returned to her book, though it was with less enthusiasm than before.

It was these moments that Lily felt as though she was a stranger amongst her own flesh and blood. Her mother was the very definition of regal and poise. A strand of hair was never out of place, and her makeup was always applied classily. Her jewelry was expensive and tasteful and always complimented the dresses, the hair, and the makeup. Mrs. Evans' tea parties were well known and invitations were only handed to the crème de la crème. Her mother was well mannered and patient Lily had never seen her mother lose her temper, always keeping a leveled head in every situation. She was the perfect lady, a loving wife to her husband, a stern but fair mother to her children. Yes Primrose Evans was indeed the definition of an elite woman, too perfect sometimes. The auburn haired girl had remember years previous how she would strive for her mother's approval. Lily would copied everything her mother did, but when her actions did not meet Lady Primrose's expectations she was chastised.

Then there was her father, Jack Evans. Though she had been in the same company as him her entire life, little was known about the man. What she knew of her father was mostly on the family company. At the age of twenty Jack Evans inherited his father's whiskey business and took it in stride. The company's signature alcohol was a drink called Firewhiskey. It was well popular throughout Europe and even in the States. Lily remembered when she was younger her father and she got along splendidly. He would often read Lily fairytales before bed, thus sparking her love for reading, and was always the one that could make Lily smile whenever she was sad. Now however, with the company shipping worldwide, Mr. Evans was deeply engrossed in his company and now had little time for his family. With the exception of social gatherings and the occasional kiss to the forehead, Lily rarely saw her father. Hopefully that would change come this summer.

The carriage came to a slow halt in front of an old Georgian style manor. There were steps that lead to a double oak door, the house, if one could call it so, was a two story home. There were six bedrooms and seven bathrooms, a large dining room, kitchen, sunroom, drawing room, as well as a library and study with a spacious garden. Lily smiled fondly at house, she remembered when she was younger how she would climb the large tree in the back just to catch sight of the ocean and passing ships. Her mother had a right fit when she found Lily high up in the branches one day.

The driver walked up to their door and held it opened for Primrose, he took hold of the offered hand and helped her out of the carriage; repeating the same process twice for Petunia and Lily. "Thank you Mr. Jones." Lily whispered to the driver. The man inclined his head with a smile before returning his attention to Mr. Evans. The man thanked the driver then offered his arm to his wife. The four walked in a leisurely pace up the front steps of their summer home and the doors were opened for them by the waiting butler. Lily had forgotten the butler's name.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Evans, shall I send for your belongings?" he asked in a oily tone. Lily stared blankly at the man, she forgotten the butler was a kowtower.

"Yes, thank you." her father responded. Once in the house, Jack quickly went over to his study, and the women found themselves in the sunroom awaiting for tea to be served. Lily didn't really feel up to drinking tea at the moment, right now she just wanted to curl up underneath a tree or a plush armchair and read at a leisurely pace. The look her mother gave Lily spoke otherwise.

"I have heard through the mill that the Dursleys will host a Summer Solstice Ball." their mother spoke. Lily would never cease to be amazed on her mother's skills in gossip. "They have a son your age Petunia, if I recall." Lily wanted to scoff at the eager look Petunia was displaying. Was she really that desperate to marry?

Lily didn't see Petunia's yearning. While part of Lily wanted to marry, a larger part of her thought otherwise. As far as she was concern, her life was no longer hers to control after marriage. The woman would have to stay home, be the perfect wife and be only useful to bear heirs for her husband and throw galas. Maybe that was the kind of life Petunia wanted but not so much Lily. Though she suppose it was only because she was young, perhaps when Lily was a little older and a little more mature she might view marriage differently. "I expect you both to be at your finest, a lot of potential suitors will be present and I would like to one day leave this world knowing that my daughters are well taken care of." Primrose spoke softly. It was a rare moment for their mother to break down her mask and show the tender caring side of her.

"Well I suppose new dresses are in order." Petunia said excitingly. _What fun._ Lily thought acerbically. Lily highly doubt Petunia needed another dress. While Lily enjoyed the occasional shopping for dresses and jewelry, it was nothing compared to the magnitude of Petunia Evans.

"A splendid idea. Why don't you take your sister with you to town?" their mother suggested.

"What?" the Evans sisters intoned. "Mother I do not think Lily would want to go."

"Yes, I don't need another dress at this moment." Lily agreed frantically.

Mrs. Evans opened her mouth in retaliation but closed it shut as another person made themselves known. "Care to join us _Jack_?" she spoke in a tone that said she didn't approve of his wandering off.

"Sorry for the delay my dear. There were some last minute items that needed to be tied off." Jack took his seat next to Primrose and kissed the back of her hand. "Now," he turned his attention onto his daughters and Lily suddenly had a sense of foreboding. _This is not going to end well._ She thought. "what it is this I hear about not wanting to join your sister, Lily?" he focused on the youngest Evans with a pointed look.

"It is nothing of the sort daddy," Lily quickly placated "I just have no need for a dress at the moment."

"And what is the reason in needing a new dress Petunia?" Lord Jack turned his attention to his other daughter. He hoped that the dress wasn't just because the one she was wearing was currently too 'used' for her liking. Honestly he loved his dear Petunia with all his heart, but there were moments where the woman was too spoiled for her own good.

"The Dursleys will be hosting a Summer Solstice Ball in a month's time. Petunia simply wanted a new dress now before the other girls grabbed hold of all the good fabric." Lily thought it was a little presumptuous to assume that the Dursleys were going to invite her family to the event. Yes the Evans were an outstanding family but that didn't necessarily make them entitled to every event. Lily didn't know much about the Dursleys, her mother knew all about them no doubt, only that they were the family that kept the town running.

"A marvelous idea!" her father's voice broke through her haze. Lily suppressed a well reasoned groan. A whole day, shopping, and with Petunia. Did her parents honestly expect that the two of them would come back from town in one piece? Lily loved her sister, but the two of them have not gotten along since she was eleven, for reasons Lily could only hint at. "The two of you need more bonding time, I think this excursion would be perfect for the both of you." Jack Evans boasted as though it was his idea all along. And from the covert looks Primrose was giving her husband, she, too, thought the same thing.

"But daddy, there is a chance that I'll see my friends. I don't want to be seen associated with _her_ with them there." _Okay that hurt a little._ Lily thought forlornly.

"Petunia Olivia," their mother spoke in a stern voice. "I know that there has been a rift between the two of you for some time now, and I want this petty squabble to end. The both of you are sisters and should act like such!" Lily knew this was a serious matter has her mother actually dropped her emotionless masked and showed some of her ire. "I expect you two to wash up and head to town _together_, and to come back _together_. And for the rest of this summer I better not hear one hurtful word spewed at one another, understood?" their mother spoke with finality.

"Yes mother." the Evans sisters intoned. _It is going to be a long day._ Lily thought resignedly.

Lily had long left Petunia and her snobbish friends the moment she was done getting fitted for a new dress. Lily had to admit she was a little excited for the Solstice Ball now because of her green dress that matched well with her eyes. Lily had to reluctantly admit that both her mother and Petunia were right, a new dress was needed. Lily would never say that to her sister, she did not want to see the ever annoying smug grin appear on woman's face.

Currently Lily was walking idly down the cobblestone street staring around curiously at the shops and the people. Little Whinging was definitely a fishing town, as most of the shops were designated to the ships in port. Lily sighed happily as she gazed about. Majority of the townspeople were commoners milling about happily. The children played merrily through the legs of the adults. Sailors laughed and sang boisterously of love poems, most rather crude, to passing women. There was even a lovely couple strolling calmly down the bustling road.

However what Lily was really looking for was a bookstore. The book she had on her now would be finished within a few nights. The problem was she couldn't remember where the bookstore actually was and hoped it didn't closed down in the past year. Lily had walked passed a bakery and the smell of hot bread and pastries made the young girl's mouth water. She inhaled deeply and sighed in satisfaction until her stomach grumbled. Lily sighed, she hadn't had much to eat today. With her eyes fixated on the store, Lily wasn't watching where she was going until she bumped into someone's chest. "Oomph!" Lily nearly lost her balance until a pair of calloused hands grabbed hold of her upper arms.

The man straighten the confounded young woman and let his hands fall to his side. Lily pushed her hair away from her face and looked up and her cheeks flushed. _Dear lord he's handsome!_ Lily fawned. The man was certainly tall, taller than even her father. His hair was brown in color and was tied back at the nape of his neck, deep blue eyes, and a rugged tan face with a short beard. Lily quickly averted her eyes when the man smiled down in amusement. "M-my apologies!" she quickly stammered "I was not watching where I was walking." _Oh if mother saw me now_. Lily bemoaned

"There is no need to apologize miss." the man's voice was laced with humor. "Are you alright?"

Lily's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade red. She was just thankful Petunia wasn't around as she would surely spread this embarrassing moment with the other gossipmongers. "Yes, I'll be fine..." she trailed off uncertainly when the man gazed at her with a peculiar look. His eyes widen in astonishment. "Miss Lily Evans?"

Lily was taken aback, he knew her name yet she couldn't put a name to his face. "Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"Ah, you haven't seen me as often as your sister. Richard Williams, a pleasure to see you once more Miss Evans." He bowed slightly and kissed the back of Lily's hand. She refused to admit that she swooned lightly. Lily certainly remembered Williams now, he was a year or so older than her sister Petunia. And to this day Petunia still talked about him constantly; it was easy to see why. He was pleasing to the eyes that had Lily flustered. The Williams and Evans families used to congregate with one another often when Lily was younger. She remembered vividly all the long winded discussions Petunia would have on the "perfect marriage" her and a certain Williams Heir would have one day. "

"It is a pleasure to see you once more! My sister will be ecstatic once she hears that you're in Little Whinging." Lily thought she could see a hint of a grimace but paid no mind. "Are you here with your family?"

"Yes, my father had thought it to be wise if we vacationed this summer. I had just finished my term at the University of Oxford." he stated proudly. Lily gave the man his praise. "Are you walking about the streets alone?" Williams questioned

"I was with my sister, but we went our separate ways some time ago." That was the civil way of saying the young Evans was sent off from the group. Not that Lily minded in the least, Petunia's friends were just as spoiled and shallow as her sister. Birds of a feather flock together, they say.

The man looked affronted but quickly donned a charismatic smile. Lily deftly ignored the racing heartbeat underneath her chest. "Well then I shall accompany you." Williams stated as if it was obvious.

Lily was once again taken aback. "Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure you have plans already made. I would hate to disrupt them!" Lily protested. She didn't think he would find it all that thrilling to spend an afternoon in a bookstore.

"Nonsense!" Williams held out his arm and with a flushed face Lily dutifully wrapped her arms around his. "It would be improper of me if allow a young, beautiful woman to wander about the town all her lonesome. Now where were you heading off to?" the older gentleman asked

The young Evans quickly schooled in her gob smacked expression and cleared her throat. "I was looking for the bookstore. I can't recall where it was." Lily was sure it was on this street, then again everything looked different to Lily since last summer.

"I think it is located on the next street over." Williams replied with a grin.

"I knew that." Lily said stubbornly. She gave a small smile when Williams chuckled, even if it was at her expense.

"Of course you did, milady." Williams placated. The two got into an easy conversation on the way to the aforementioned bookstore. As it turned out both had quite a few things in common. Williams loved to read, and he had a sense of adventure as he traversed all across western Europe. What Lily found funny was the fact that to this day Williams was still intimidated by her Mother. "I mean no offence, but your mother could stare down a ravenous lion!" he said defiantly when Lily laughed softly into her hands.

Lily giggled as she was perusing down the aisles, so far no book was catching her interests. _Well that's not fair._ Perhaps she would have better luck next week when a new shipping of books was sent to the bookstore. "Have you had better luck in finding a book?" Lily asked over her shoulder.

"Well I did find a fairytale novel that my niece would love, but her mother does not improve of such readings." Williams replied indifferently. After another quarter of an hour spent in the bookstore, the pair came to the conclusion that it was useless to search any further. It was at this time, the sun was making its descent to the horizon out at sea.

"I should be going. The driver should be at Madam Malkin's by now." Lily pointed out as the sun was beginning to set.

"Well then, allow me to escort you." Lily smiled fondly, she hated to admit this to herself but it was a pleasing feeling being doted on by the rather attractive man. The other part of her screamed in disbelief, wasn't she ranting on about the lack of identity that came with being with a man only hours prior? She deftly ignored it.

The two continued walking through the streets at a leisurely pace. At one point they stopped at the local bakery and Lily was treated to buttered croissants that melted in the mouth. She listened with rapt attention to the stories Williams had at his disposal. Her favorites were the ones when Williams and his father spent a summer hunting the exotic wildlife of Africa. It was so different from her life here in England.

It all came to an end too quickly for Lily's liking when they stopped at the corner shop Madam Malkin's; the store had just closed for the night. The young woman wanted to spend more of her time in the company of Williams. She deftly told herself that she only wanted to spend time with Williams to catch up the missing years. If only she could fool her brain. "Miss Evans," Williams started in a tone that garnered Lily's attention closely "since you and I had a nice evening together and are well getting along, I was wondering, hoping really, if you would allow me to take you on another outing tomorrow night?" Williams asked, and Lily could detect a slight tremor of the nerves.

It took all of her etiquette for Lily not to let her mouth drop. Williams was interested in bookish Lily and wanted another outing. "Of course I would ask your parents' permission, but I would like to know if it is something you would like to partake with me."

Lily could admit that she was rather flattered. After spending only a few hours, Williams was interested in spending another afternoon with her. And they spent most of it in a bookstore for Christ's sake! Her inner voice, which strangely sounded exactly like her mother, said she should except the man's invitation or else become her Great-Aunt Rosalind; an old maid. There was a problem however. Her sister, Petunia Evans.

Lily didn't know if she still had an infatuation on Richard Williams. The two sisters haven't had a civil conversation in years and now Petunia felt like a complete stranger to Lily even though they live in the same home. Lily didn't want to inadvertently hurt her sister's feelings. regardless of Petunia's lack of concern for Lily's. But on the other hand Williams was nice and thoughtful and charming that Lily couldn't help but be smitten for him. And he was certainly a man her parents, more specifically her mother, would approve of. Well mannered, from a good family, and was in the same social class as the Evans. Most important to Lily however, was that she actually liked this man, he was not like the other men she met. They've all felt as if they were entitled to the world. Besides Petunia had already had the mindset to peak the Dursley Heir's interest at the Solstice Ball.

"Miss Evans?" Williams gaining Lily's attention once more.

"My apologies." Lily's face flushed lightly. "I accept your request." Williams face broke out into a wide grin, that may or may not have made Lily's heart beat faster.

A dramatic gasp drew their attention over to a group of young women, Petunia stood front and center. Her face was horror stricken, her blue eyes bulged and went from Lily to Williams. Meanwhile Petunia's so-called friends were giggling at one another behind their hands. Lily felt as though her stomach was filled with lead. _Oh no, I've made a mistake_. she thought frantically. "Petunia...I-"

"I have nothing to say you." Petunia hissed, her eyes were filled with cold hatred. Lily felt her heart break at being at the receiving end of such a look, especially from her own sister. "You're nothing but a wench." she hissed through gnashed teeth. The other girls gasped and Williams pulled Lily closer to him protectively. Petunia emanated such fierce anger and hate from her figure and the blonde woman shoved aside her friends and ran off down the road.

"Petunia! Petunia wait!" Lily took off after her older sister. Though it was too late, she had already disappeared amongst the masses. Lily could only groan, regardless of how improper it was, in frustration and misery. It had appeared to Lily that her already strenuous relationship with her sister was now beyond repair.


	3. Chapter 2 The Black Witch

**Chapter 2 The Black Witch**

Petunia Evans was not aware of how long she ran. She only had one goal in mind, to put as much distance from her and Lily as possible. Petunia couldn't believe the audacity of her sister. She already had everything else in life handed to her, there was no need to encroach on a man she fancied as well.

Though to be fair, Petunia had not seen nor heard from Richard Williams in some time. But it was well known that she still harbored feelings for the young man; at least it should have been. When she was a child, Petunia had often dreamt of becoming Mrs. Petunia Williams, Lady of the House. Back when she was closer with her sister, Petunia would regale stories of how she would be the perfect wife for Williams and Lily would listen with doe eyes. Her dratted sister knew this and betrayed her in such a manner anyway.

Petunia should have been suspicious of her sister's true nature long ago. Lily had always been the odd one of the family. The younger Evans never took to heart the lessons that their mother and late grandmother instilled in them. Lily always preferred reading than partaking the elite social events. She had no friends and had never showed interest in becoming a Lady of the House no matter how much their mother would try. It was improper and undignified for a woman to never marry and bear children! It was not how Petunia was brought up and it certainly wasn't how Lily was raised either. Yes Lily Evans was an odd one, one that simply didn't belong in a patrician society.

However Petunia was the only one who saw Lily for what she was: strange, abnormal, a _freak_. Her parents thought otherwise. While they too were concern about some of Lily's odd behavior, in their eyes she could do no wrong. Lily was the perfect heiress, polite, well mannered, and beautiful. Lily had the face that turned heads. Her hair, while an ugly color in Petunia's opinion, was becoming rare and drew interest from many potential suitors. Petunia had heard more than one man refer Lily as the exotic flower of the Evans family. Then there were her eyes, they were a captivating green color; exact replicas of their mother's. Most have never seen eyes that pure in color, something Petunia was secretly jealous of.

_No!_ Petunia mentally shouted, the young woman was in no way jealous of her younger sister. She was only critiquing her sister's behavior. In a way, Petunia thought she was the only one that tried to push Lily to be a proper woman of society. All her parents ever did was praise Lily for whatever she did. For as long as Petunia could remember it had always been about Lily. Petunia was their daughter as well, and was surely more well mannered and more sophisticated than the other girl!

But of course no one ever saw that, she was just the ugly sister. Petunia's frown deepened. Lily had a perfect round shape face, slender neck, button nose, and smooth even skin. Petunia was well aware of her long, thin face, and long neck. Since the day Lily had turned sixteen, men from good standing families had come far and wide asking her father's permission to court his youngest daughter. Though Lily was unaware of any of this, Petunia was not. She refused to believe that her uncivilized sister would gain the attention of good standing men rather than her.

It wasn't until Petunia and her friends laid witness to the man of Petunia's desire courting her sister that Petunia was forced to admit that Lily was more desirable. And that made her furious. She refused to hear any word of Lily's pathetic excuses and apologies. They were all lies, Lily was not the girl she portrayed to the world. All these years, Petunia had misplaced her trust and love into her younger sister and now she was suffering the consequences.

Why did it have to be Richard Williams? Why was everything in Lily's life so perfect and everything was handed to her on a gold spoon, while Petunia only had the tarnished silver? It surely unjust! It should be Petunia that attracted the eyes of men. Petunia who her parents should adore the most. She should have inherited her mother's regal beauty, not her ungrateful little sister. The Evans family didn't need Lily, they would still be the upstanding and proper family that others strived to duplicate. "After all, Lily is nothing but a freak." Petunia assured herself.

It was only then did Petunia take notice of her surroundings. She looked around in confusion and apprehension. No longer was Petunia in town but in the woods, deep in the woods by the looks of it. The sounds of the forest stretched in every direction that Petunia had no idea which direction was her Georgian home. She was lost. And what was worse, she was filthy. The bottom of her dress was torn in places, had twigs and leaves stuck and there was mud splattered randomly. Her shoes were ruined as they too were covered in dirt and mud. She hated the wilderness, it was never clean! And worse still Petunia had no way of getting home.

It was all Lily's fault! If she had never betrayed Petunia, then there would be no need for Petunia to leave in such a manner when she did. It was a natural reaction, Petunia couldn't dare show her face around her friends when they, too, were witnesses to the whole scene. "Oh my, what is a young woman such as yourself doing in the woods alone?" Petunia gave a startled yelp and turned quickly to the source of the person's voice.

Standing a few feet away from the distressed heiress was a woman. The woman was surely beautiful, Petunia thought bitterly, even if she was dressed in a commoner's dress. She was rather tall, had a sharp face that made her striking. She had long, straight, black hair, and cool blue-gray eyes that seem captivate the viewer. The woman had a certain way about her that made Petunia rather anxious. There was a part of her that wanted to take comfort in knowing she wouldn't have to wander the forest all night. The other part was wary, something was a little...off.

Petunia was confused that there was a woman in the middle of the forest all on her own. Surely it would be odd to find one woman wandering around the woods but two? Was she not afraid of the dangers hidden in the dark? _Or was she one of them?_ Petunia mentally scoffed, even to her that last thought was a little dramatic. "Dear?" The older woman asked worriedly

Remembering her manners Petunia spoke."Forgive me. I am a little turned around. You wouldn't, by chance, know the direction to Little Whinging?" she asked hopefully

"You're quite a bit of ways from town, I'm afraid." the woman replied sorrowfully. "And as it is now dusk, it would be unwise to travel now. Not all men are chivalrous." the woman intoned. Petunia shivered, whether from the wind or the woman's tone, she knew not. "Poor thing, you're shivering. Come, I have a lovely cottage you can stay for the night. Tomorrow I will take you home."

Petunia felt a swell of gratitude for the elder woman. She was very well mannered and Petunia could appreciate such a trait in anyone. However she was still cautious of the woman, she couldn't explain it, but something was not as it seem with her. Yet the woman did offer her home to a complete stranger when she didn't have to. And it would be rude to turn down such an offer, especially since Petunia had nowhere to go for the night. "I thank you Madam..."

"Elladora. Madam Elladora." the woman spoke proudly. "And it is no trouble at all. My cottage is just a little ways away, come dear." Madam Elladora held out her hand to the young woman. Petunia took it and shivered; it was cold to the touch. "I'll make us some tea and supper you must be hungry."

"You're too kind." Petunia spoke with a soft smile. For a commoner, Madam Elladora was rather easy to get along with. The two walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Petunia had a burning question on the tip of her tongue, actually she had quite a few. She was always known for her gossip just like her mother. However Petunia was unsure if it would be proper to ask the woman. They had only known one another for a few minutes and if the woman was living alone out in the woods, then it was obvious she valued her privacy.

"It is alright, you can ask me." Madam Elladora spoke knowingly.

"How did you..." Petunia trailed off astonished

"Nothing gets by me dear." Madam Elladora smirked in the younger woman's way. "Go on, I know you have quite a few questions swimming around in that head of yours."

Well since she was encouraging. "I was wondering if you per chance have a surname?" It wasn't her most pressing question, but it would be rather weird for Petunia to keep referring the woman's first name. Improper even, since the two had only just met.

"Not officially. Where I'm from, we are not given surnames." Petunia thought she saw a peculiar emotion flash across the woman's face, but it was gone before Petunia had the chance to decipher it. "But I have made one of my own years ago that many people refer me as. If it makes you feel more comfortable you may identify me as Madam Elladora Black."

"A proper, sound name." Petunia spoke to herself.

"And what is your name? I'm sure you would not like to be called 'dear' all evening." Madam Black teased lightly.

"My name is Petunia Evans, firstborn daughter of Jack and Primrose Evans of Cokeworth." Petunia spoke proudly. She had always loved to boast about her proud heritage to others that ask. Her family had always been of high standard and of noble breed. It was just a misfortune that the family would give birth to a weed that would soon tarnish the family name.

"Evans? The name sounds familiar to me." Madam Black pondered

"My father is in the whiskey business. He created the Firewhiskey." Petunia was quick to supply.

"Ah, now that I've heard of. It is rather popular amongst the men." she laughed quietly. "Here we are."

The cottage was placed in a small clearing. It was a small settlement but it looked inviting to the young Evans. Behind the cottage was a burbling river that must of led out to the ocean. And not too far away from the settlement was a dirt road that led back to Little Whinging. It was nice for a peasant, but Petunia didn't think much of the place. It was too small for her liking. However desperate times called for desperate measures and Petunia knew she would not find a more suitable place for her to spend the night in. It'll have to do. The two women walked down the lane and Petunia took notice of a small stable that only held a chestnut colored horse. Beauty to the eye, they were however smelly creatures. Petunia never did understand Lily's fondness for the beasts.

Madam Black unlocked the door and ushered Petunia Evans inside. Instantly, like magic, the fire in the fireplace flared to life, various candles throughout sparked and the candelabra above their heads gave light. Petunia gasped and she felt a sense of dread fill her as the front door closed behind her. Madam Black wasn't a normal woman. The strange objects, and herbs strewn about, a huge black cauldron sitting near the fireplace and the amount of books written in a language unknown to Petunia drew her to the startling conclusion. "You're a witch!" Petunia accused as she stepped back in fear. The woman was going to kill her!

"Of sorts, yes." Madam Black smirked at the astonished look on Petunia's face. Petunia watched the woman warily like a caged animal as she went and sat down at the table "What did you expect? For me deny something I really am? As you may have notice, I hold no qualms on showing my true identity." she chuckled "Oh calm down dear, I'm not going to hurt you." Madam Black smiled sweetly but it did little to assuage Petunia's fear of the woman before her. "If you truly feel frighten of my presence you may leave. There is a tavern just down the road and I am sure there are rooms available."

Petunia took a step backwards, away from the witch. "And say I tell the townsmen that there is a witch down the road, what would happen then?" her back was now pressed to the scrubbed wooden door and she was blindly reaching for the handle. Petunia didn't dare take her eyes off the witch sitting a little ways from her.

Madam Black took a light sip from a cup of hot tea that flew into her hands. Petunia flinched at the obvious display of magic. "You can tell them." she shrugged "It would not matter to me, they will never be able to find my home, many have tried and all have failed." she smiled wickedly at the frightened heiress. "I will tell you this though, if you leave out that door I will not be able to help you." she enticed

Mildly intrigued, Petunia put a hold to her escape. "Help me?" she questioned "What could you possibly know of the struggles I may or may not have?" Petunia snapped "And why would I accept an offer from a witch?"

"You finding me wasn't by pure chance." the witch answered "I help all wayward souls that cross my path. They cry to me, and I answer."

"You would help me with whatever ails me?" Petunia asked skeptically

"Of course Petunia! The help I am offering would greatly benefit your life, should you accept." Madam Black spoke calmly. "All I require from you is a simple payment. Even witches need to make a living." Madam Black smirked at the troubled girl.

"Payment...what could I give you? Money, jewelry?"

Madam Black laughed, and it made the backs of Petunia's hair stand on end. This woman was dangerous and yet Petunia could not find herself to flee from her. Instead she took a few hesitant steps closer to the Black Witch. "I have no use for such inconsequential items."

"...Let's say, hypothetically, I accept your offer, how would you enrich my life more so than it already is?" Petunia slowly sat down across from the Black Witch, much to the elder woman's approval, and a cup of hot tea zoomed in front of the young woman's clasped hands.

"I offer you what your heart desires most in the world." Madam Black smiled. "I've watched you for quite some time, Petunia Evans. In a way, you remind me of myself when I was younger. I was always trying to prove to others how I was the perfect, strong woman. And just like you, I too felt out of sorts with everyone around me. Unappreciated." Her words struck a chord in Petunia's heart. It was exactly how Petunia felt when she stood next to Lily. All anyone would ever see was Lily and forget that the Evans had another daughter. "That man, Richard Williams, he was never right for you." the witch commented flippantly and took another sip from her mug.

"I beg your pardon!" Petunia snapped, affronted "My personal life is of no concern to you." Petunia replied hotly. Too curious to leave Petunia continued. "And what gives you the knowledge that Williams is not a proper match for me?"

"His heart already belongs to another, your sister, Lily Evans." Petunia's nostrils flared and she hissed underneath her breath. _Of course it does._ "And when your sister is gone, his heart will move onto a childhood friend, an American girl." Madam Black said dismissively. Petunia didn't fail to catch the woman's words regarding her sister. Interesting.

"And you would know how?" Petunia asked skeptically, just because the existent of magic was real did not mean that it could do anything.

"I have an affinity, a gift if you will, when it comes to pleasures of the heart. I know you'll never truly be happy unless you accept my assistance. With me, you'll attain the man of your dreams, produce lovely heirs and be the pinnacle of grace amongst all the women." her words came like sweet honey and had Petunia yearn for her words all the more. Was it possible that this woman could very well grant her the life in which she so righteously deserves?

"...And if you grant me what I desire most, I'll get everything I've ever wanted?"

"I promise." Madam Black responded. "Are we in agreement?"

Petunia sat back and processed what had been said in the past few minutes. Was she really going to turn to witchcraft, a forbidden practice, to get everything she ever wanted in life? A husband, children, a large gorgeous home...beauty? Could she really become as beautiful as her mother? Would she be able to look proudly in the mirror one day and not envy her sister or her mother? Madam Black's words were persuasive and Petunia was easily swayed. However she still had one more question before she could even accept the witch's offer. "And what do you need in return?" she spoke hesitantly.

"I require your sister."

"My sister?" If one would think the idea of Madam Elladora Black, a witch, needing the sister of Petunia Evans appalling, then you wouldn't be in the same mindset as Petunia Evans. "And if you take my sister, will I ever see her again?"

"No. When I receive the girl, you will become an only child." the Black Witch allowed the heiress to ponder for a few moments. It was a lot to take in after all. "Are we in agreement?" she questioned.

Petunia thought back to this afternoon. How her conniving, dratted sister took the man she had been in love with for so long. Lily had always gotten what she wanted with only a few battings of her eyelashes, while Petunia was left in the shadows. Well no more! It was time for Petunia to be in the limelight. To be the one and true heiress the Evans family deserved. "...We're in agreement." Petunia spoke quietly.

"Excellent! You've made a sound decision." With a wave of her hand, parchment and a dark colored quill flew and landed softly on the table between the two women. "This here is a contract, binding us to our parts of the bargain. Should one of us fails to commit our side of the deal, she'll die a gruesome death. I don't intend to die anytime soon, do you?" Madam Black smiled ominously

"N-no." Petunia stuttered in horror. Madam Black handed the young heiress the quill. Petunia was instructed to sign on the line. In doing so, the young woman felt pain on the back of her hand. She gasped when she saw her signature carved into her hand, her blood was used to sign her name. She nearly vomited over the table. It was utterly revolting to the young woman. Her hand did heal quickly and not a scratch blemished her fair skin.

"There you go dear." Madam Black encouraged. She took the parchment and blood quill in hand and signed the contract herself. The parchment glowed blue momentarily before receding into a yellow color once more. The witch stood from her seat and looked as though she was gliding on the floor to something that was tall and hidden under an old, brown tarp. A harsh tug and the tarp fell in folds on the ground at the foot of the object.

It was a mirror. An ornate mirror framed in gold, carved in an elaborate fashion, and stood on two clawed feet. At the top Petunia noticed were words carved into the frame, though she could not understand what they meant. Erised stra ehru ovt ube cafru ovt on wohsi. "This mirror, shows the viewer what they desire most in the world. It has taken me many years to locate it." Madam Black caressed the frame as one would caress a lover. Leisurely, the witch walked about the ancient artifact and leaned on one side. There was a mad, excited gleam in her eyes.

"And you are sure this mirror works?" Petunia asked hesitantly. Her hopes and dreams, all of them rested on an old mirror?

"I'm certain." she held out her hand to the hesitant young woman. "Don't be shy dear come on, that's it. Just stand right there and you'll see what you want, what you desire most in the world." Madam Black spoke softly

Hesitantly, Petunia stood in front of the enchanted mirror, waiting for something, anything to happen. Just as Petunia was about to call it quits and leave, something peculiar happened. She saw herself changing! Her face! She looked just as beautiful as her mother, if not more! In the mirror it was only Petunia and her parents that stood behind her. Both of them were gazing proudly at their one and true daughter. Then walked in a handsome man of stocky build, defined muscles, and broad shoulders. He had brown hair and eyes and a thick mustache. He had his arm wrapped lovingly around Petunia's tiny waist. It was the picture perfect family, it was this family that Petunia craved, that beauty in which she desired. "I'm beautiful..."she gasped

"Tell me what you see." Madam Black quietly ordered

"I-I'm as beautiful as my mother... I see a handsome man who adores me. I have no sister." Petunia allowed a small smile to adorn her features. "It's wonderful." tears welled up in her eyes. It looked so real, it was so close to her!

"And all of it will come, if you follow your end of the deal."

"Anything! I'll do anything to become beautiful." For so long Petunia hated her long neck and thin face and envied the face of both her mother and sister. She was secretly ashamed to look in the mirror. Well that would no longer be an issue! It was high time that something in her life went her way for once. She deserved it.

Madam Black walked over to a cupboard and began to rifled through its contents. She made a triumphant noise and held out a dark blue-green potion that shimmered when caught in the light. "Get your sister to drink this, Petunia." Madam Black ordered "She drinks this and your desires will come to fruition. You will be the beautiful, regal, and only daughter to the House of Evans, as you so strongly crave."

"And what happens once she's drinks it?" Petunia asked

"She'll fall into a deep sleep. To everyone who has ever met her, including yourself, they will forget she was ever the daughter of Jack and Primrose Evans. Even if you and her stand in the same room you will have no recollection of her. In essence she will cease to exist." Petunia loved such an answer. "And when you wake up the following morning, you will be beautiful. You, Petunia, will capture the heart of every man." the witch spoke on as she circled the young heiress. Elladora stopped in front Petunia and handed her the potion. Petunia held it tightly in her fist, afraid to let it go. "There is a deadline however. You must complete your end of our bargain by the end of the summer solstice. Otherwise our contract will become null, and you will die." she warned

"Thank you...I will not disappoint you." Petunia promised, teary-eyed.

"I know you won't. Just remember to complete your task and all your wishes will come true."

"Yes, yes I will." Petunia answered softly, her mind was still on the perfect family she saw in the magical mirror. The young Evans looked up to the witch. She had to wonder...this mirror has been in the possession of the Black Witch for some time. Long enough to become obsessed with it, insane even. She had another question about the woman. With the way she had seem to fawn over the mirror and touch it like one to a lover in a private manner, she had to wonder. What was it that Madam Black saw that made her become delirious? "Madam Black," Petunia spoke before she even realized what she was going to say.

Elladora turned back from staring lovingly into the mirror to Petunia.

"Yes Petunia?" she asked.

"What is it you see, when you look upon the mirror?"

Madam Black's face closed off, and Petunia felt the temperature in the air drop several degrees. Petunia unconsciously took a few steps away from the woman, suddenly fearful of her wellbeing. "Good night Petunia Evans." Black spoke in a cold tone.

Petunia felt a peculiar sensation surround her and the next thing Petunia knew she stood on the porch of her summer home. "How..." Did magic literally whisked her away from the Black Witch's cabin to the front porch of her summer home? The double door suddenly opened and the butler of the house stood at the door in shock.

"Miss Evans, you're safe!" he spoke in shock. Petunia quickly hid the strange concoction into the folds of her dress. "And you must be cold, come inside Miss. The maids will cater to your needs and I'll inform Mr. and Mrs. Evans of your safe return."

Petunia nodded her thanks and allowed herself to be led to the formal kitchen. After the adventures she had regarding a slightly psychotic witch in the woods, it felt good to be home.


	4. Chapter 3 Forsaken

**Chapter 3 Forsaken**

For the past few weeks Lily had noticed that Petunia had been acting rather...odd. Whenever the two would be in the same room along with their parents, Petunia would get this look in her eyes that made Lily feel ill at ease. It was almost as though she was hiding something. And if she was, then Petunia was just holding it over Lily's head. Though Lily didn't know what secret could keep Petunia tight lip for such a period.

On the other hand their relationship had improved somewhat since the day Petunia ran off. They were now able to have a civil conversation for a few minutes at a time and Petunia had even expressed her joy in Lily's and Richard's relationship. Lily was ever thankful that her sister had gotten over her initial jealousy and was now supporting the younger Evans daughter. Though Lily found herself confused by her emotions when it came to Petunia. A side of Lily felt that she should tread with caution around Petunia but the other more louder side was ecstatic that they were mending their relationship. Lily had thought it was beyond repair when she saw the look of loathing and betrayal etched on Petunia's face. It looked like a walk in the woods made Petunia reflect on her life.

Speaking of which, currently the two were having lunch in an elegant restaurant near the coast. Petunia was gushing excitingly over her brief encounter with the Dursley Heir. "I bet he's sensitive at heart." Petunia spoke happily. "I can't wait for him to see me in the new dress at the Ball!"

"You'll look real lovely in the dress. I'm sure he will be quite taken with you." Lily replied. "Petunia, I need some advice." Lily started fidgeting in her seat. Petunia gave Lily a look and the auburn haired girl stopped all twitching in her seat. Continuing, Lily spoke tentatively "Richard wants me to meet his parents tomorrow night. Apparently he spoke about me often to them and they have been asking to meet me. I've never had to do this before, what if they don't like me?"

"Do not worry, I'm sure they'll find you refreshing." Petunia placated while she snidely thought. _Because everyone loves perfect Lily Evans._

"Refreshing? Uh thanks...I think." Lily sounded unsure. Though the two were now considerably closer there were still times where Petunia was standoffish. And her advice was not always helpful and left the young girl confused. But Petunia gave a proud grin and Lily supposed she meant well.

"How are you and Richard doing then?" Petunia asked

Lily blushed and tried valiantly to hide behind her cup of tea. Petunia didn't allow Lily to get away with such actions however. The tea cup now from her grasp, Lily looked up meekly to an amused grin from Petunia. "He's wonderful." Lily finally admitted. "Very charming, a true gentleman. We have much in common, he even shares my passion for reading! And he has been telling me about his travels all over Europe. You should hear what he has to say about the Mediterranean Sea, I would love to visit there one day...I find myself falling for him hard. Is that strange? I've only known him for a few weeks."

"I don't find it strange. I am just happy you finally decided to find someone suitable. Mother and I were worry you would become an old spinster. Has he invited you to attend the Solstice Ball next week?"

"A few days ago. I don't know why I'm so nervous, Richard is kind and polite...and handsome. He's not like any other man I've met." Lily gushed

"Well he's seen your oddities and still finds you captivating, I would say you've gotten lucky that he is still around." Petunia spoke offhandedly.

Lily's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "Petunia, I am sick and tired off all the jibes and insults you spew at me. I thought we were finally getting past all of this petting fighting. I thought I would have my sister back, but you haven't really changed." Lily realized "You're only acting nice for the sake of our parents. You're jealous, you've always been jealous of me. And now you resent me for something that is out of my control!" she nearly yelled. Lily was not one to create a scene, that was Petunia's specialty and she would hate to intrude anymore on her sister. "It is not my fault that the man you fancied, takes interest me. It is not my fault that you were no longer interested in Richard until you saw him speaking to me!

"You need to get over this petty jealousy and act like a grown woman, Petunia. I don't think we can mend our relationship until you get over whatever problems you have of me."

Petunia looked affronted, then deep fury settled over her face, and finally, to Lily's dismay, hate. "You think you're so special, don't you?" Petunia whispered heatedly "You act like this innocent, naive little girl that feels entitled to the whole world. You want everyone to see this perfect little angel that can do no wrong. But I know better.

"You think I'm jealous of you?" she scoffed "Why would I be jealous when you are nothing but a freak?" Lily's eyes began to burn, she refused to let tears form in front of Petunia. She did not want to give the other Evans the satisfaction that her words cut deeply into her heart.

"What is wrong with you? What have I ever done to you, to deserve such hatred?" Lily stood up from her chair abruptly and without another word left the table and the restaurant altogether. Her tears spilled rapidly from her eyes and down her cheeks. Lily was such an idiot thinking that Petunia had finally change for the better, that their relationship could finally be what it once was when they were children. But it was all a lie! Petunia had only pretended to be nice, and not well Lily might add, and for what? So that she could be looked as a fool in her sister's eyes?

Was Petunia's sole purpose was to make Lily as miserable as possible? Why couldn't she for once be happy with what she had, or happy for Lily? Lily and her sister were born lucky, they lived in a life of luxury. Even though Lily always felt as though she did not belong and fit in with the other girls, she did not pretend to not notice that everyone was not as privileged as she. Lily had seen poor, the looks on their faces. Lily would sometimes feel guilty as she looked at the poor with pity; she did not wish to be part of that life. Lily was grateful for all that she had, why wasn't Petunia? Lily felt as though Petunia would never be truly happy unless Lily was no longer part of her life. If Petunia truly felt that way, then the two had nothing more to say. As much as it hurt Lily, it hurt her more to hear the spiteful and hateful things from Petunia. "Mother will just have to come to terms that we'll never have the same relationship we did as children. " Lily muttered

A sudden chill ran down Lily's spine. She felt as though she was being watched by something...dangerous. Lily turned around frantically but did not find the source of her discomfort. _Maybe I'm just too stressed at the moment._ Lily thought. Nevertheless, her pace did quicken. She was unaware of the lone figure hidden in the shadows, watching her hungrily.

Petunia felt quite pleased with herself. After all these years of holding her tongue, she had finally knocked Lily down off of her white horse. It was surely justified, and Petunia found it not her fault that Lily couldn't handle the cold hard truth. She really was a selfish little girl that had always wronged Petunia. Petunia was simply just returning the favor. The blonde woman took another sip of her tea and placed it down on a scrubbed table. It was then that Petunia noticed she was no longer at the restaurant. She was in the Black Witch's cabin.

"So, proud of yourself?" Madam Black sat across from Petunia. She did not look pleased. Petunia could feel the cold anger rolling off the witch, encompassing her form. Her body started to wrack with shivers. The atmosphere had certainly changed. Whereas before the cabin was bathed in a warm orange light from the fire and candles, it now felt cold, oppressive. The flames placed about the cabin were now a cold cobalt blue. "I ask you to do a simple task, get the girl to drink the potion." Madam Black spoke sternly. "You couldn't have hold your tongue any longer? That girl no longer trusts you! The Solstice is coming ever closer, Petunia, we have a contract."

"I am aware." Petunia spoke meekly. She couldn't very well mouth off her frustration to the woman, she had no inclination of becoming a toad. "My sister is a lot of things, but she isn't that daft. How am I suppose to convince her to drink such a strange concoction? It cannot pass as tea!"

"When have I ever said she needed convincing?"

"W-what?" Petunia asked confusingly. "Wasn't the point of this whole debacle was so that my sister would drink this?" Petunia held up the blue-green potion up to their level.

"I said get her to drink it, I never said she had to be convinced or persuaded. You want your happily ever after as badly as I think you do, then you will fight for it. You have the advantage that I do not possess, you live with the girl. You force her to drink the potion while she is at her most vulnerable!"

"You expect me to behave like an unkempt sailor?" Petunia said aghast. "I will not stoop to manhandling, that is beneath me."

"And betraying your sister to a witch, never to be seen again is no problem to you." the witch said sardonically. "Listen, and listen well. Unless you want to die a horrible death, you will do any means necessary to get the girl to drink that." Madam Black pointed out.

Petunia was silent for a few moments. She felt a question gnawing at the back of her thoughts. Something didn't necessarily add up. "I will uphold my end of the bargain...but you're a witch, my sister isn't, why can't you grab her and whisk her here like you do to me?"

"...Your sister is not an ordinary girl. You would think she would be a freak. I will not tell you my plans, but I will tell you this, your sister is or was a witch."

"...I do not believe you." Petunia denied. It was not possible, no one in her family practiced witchcraft. No one had the ability. Even if Lily was a freak, she wasn't that freakish.

"Deny it all you want. Your sister was a witch. One of your ancestors had the gift of magic and now generations later it had reappeared in your sister...I have watched over your family for some time Petunia. I detected magic deep in her. But someone, and I don't know who, had locked her magic and placed a protection about the girl. I cannot touch her, that is why I need your assistance. And that is why you will feed her the potion. Once she drinks it, the protection is broken, and I will have her. You will not fail me Petunia. I have waited long enough, I want the girl tonight." the woman ordered. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes...I do." Petunia shivered. She was uncomfortable being under those cold eyes, they were a warning. Petunia was starting to have second thoughts of this whole thing. She hated her sister yes, but Petunia was uncomfortable dealing with witchcraft, especially by a woman on the edge of insanity.

"Good. Don't fail me Petunia, everything you ever desire is so close. Do you want to throw all of that away for a ghastly death?"

Once more the young woman was reminded of all that would be entitled to her should she hand Lily over. Beauty, a husband, children, the only heiress of the Evans family. All her wishes were right there, so close and yet so far; Lily stood in the way of all her happiness. And like all obstacles, Lily needed to be removed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I won't fail you Madam Black." she opened her eyes to find herself once more in the restaurant, in the same seat. No one had noticed that Petunia had disappeared only to reappear from thin air. The woman was starting to become annoyed with that little trick of Madam Black's. The Evans Heiress finished the rest of her tea, placed some bills on top of the table and left.

The shadows that came with nighttime fell upon the grandeur house. All its residents were fast asleep. The servants and maids had only just retired into their rooms and all was quiet throughout. It was then Petunia deemed it safe to make her move. The afternoon had proved to be rather stressful. Her parents and even the help, had noticed the oncoming tension brewing between the two sisters. Their mother had tried multiple times to get either sister to talk to one another or explain what had happen. Both were silent. It was the first time Petunia had seen such fury in Lily's emerald eyes. And it only angered Petunia more, what right did Lily had to be angry when Petunia told the truth? And then to find out that Lily was even more of a freak, a witch with no powers! Oh if Petunia wasn't in league with a witch right now, she would have already told the townspeople and there would have been a witch burning come night fall.

As it is, Lily was already getting her comeuppance. There would be no need to call on the townsmen. Petunia had crept out her room, in a white nightgown, and treaded carefully down the hall. She was shaking with nerves and nearly dropped the vial more than a few times. It was with Madam Black's warning that made Petunia hold the vial tightly in both hands. She couldn't believe it, in just a few minutes Lily would be gone from her life; permanently. Lily will be wiped from her and her parent's memory, and the Evans name will be saved.

Petunia now stood at the front of Lily's closed door and breathed deeply. _I can do this...I have to._ she thought. Petunia ignored the small feeling of guilt, there was no reason to feel such a thing. Lily was only getting what she deserved. Petunia shook clear of all thoughts and slowly opened the door. The room was simple in decoration, light wood furniture and a queen sized canopy bed in the center of the room. And there was Lily resting peacefully on her side facing the door.

The elder sister crept into the room and closed the door behind her. It would have to be done quickly and quietly, her parents cannot know what is transpiring in this room. Her happiness depended on this moment. Petunia ran quickly across the room and jumped onto Lily's bed. Lily woke with a fright and before she could even scream, Petunia sat on her chest; making it hard to breath let alone speak. "Get...off!" she wheezed. Lily continued to struggle but couldn't shake off Petunia _Has she always been this strong?_ Lily thought. Lily looked vehemently at her sister and froze. "Petunia..."

"You know, you had this coming for a long time. It has always been Lily this, Lily that. I know what you really are and I will not let you destroy the family name."

"...crazy...Petunia...please!" Lily gasped, her chest ached, her breathing labored. Fear had actually start to creep upon her, the look in Petunia's eyes...she was mad, insane perhaps.

"No! I will not listen to any pathetic pleas. You have always talked your way out of any punishment you had coming." Lily was panicking now and was starting to hyperventilate. Petunia and Lily had a bad relationship, but she never thought that Petunia would one day come to kill her. With a mad grin on her face, Petunia uncorked the vial and stared down at Lily.

There was something off about Petunia, it was as though she was no longer the same person. It was the same look she had seen randomly the past few weeks and had only foolishly brushed it off. Only now she had seen her error. Petunia held the vial to Lily's lips, and clasped her nostrils shut. Lily refused to open her mouth and drink whatever it was that Petunia hold in her hand. She started to fight Petunia with more passion this time, she had to get away from her. Something was wrong, something wasn't right with her sister, her anger toward Lily had festered into something more lethal. Spots began to dance in her vision, her lungs felt as though they were on fire. She couldn't give in, she wouldn't dare give. Lily kept fighting, resisting, but Petunia was stronger. Lily had never known Petunia had such strength.

Her vision was becoming fuzzy, her head spinning, and everything sounded far away to her ears. She was beginning to lose conscious and against her will, Lily gasped in mouthfuls of air; coughing furiously, and eyes watering. Thick and foul substance poured into her mouth and her jaw was clamped shut before she could even spit it out. Lily was in the same predicament as before, no way to breath, and furiously fighting off her sister. "Stop fighting and swallow the potion." Petunia hissed. Potion? As in witchcraft? Dear god, what has Petunia gotten herself into?

Petunia held onto Lily's jaw and nose until the auburn girl had no choice other than swallow the vile substance. Lily gagged at the foul taste and was finally able to breathe normally when Petunia got off her chest. She sat back at the edge of the bed and watched Lily warily. Lily stared fearfully at her sister and then at the door. The way Petunia was looking at Lily was like a predator watching its prey.

Lily began to feel sluggish, disoriented. She felt hot, too hot. Her forehead broke out in clammy sweat, and she was suddenly seeing doubles of everything. Her vision was becoming hazy "What have you done to me?" Lily asked in horror. She feebly tried crawling off her bed to the door. She didn't know what Petunia had done to her, but she knew she needed a doctor. Something was wrong with her and Petunia was also affected. She had to have been, she had messed with witchcraft! But it was futile Lily had lost consciousness and fell off the edge of her bed.

Petunia stared uncaringly at Lily's sprawled figure. She looked with mild fascination as a white aura suddenly appeared around Lily before it flickered. Finally the light faded into nothing. "Well done Petunia." Petunia jumped in fright. She would never get used to that. Madam Black appeared from the shadows and surveyed over the prone form of Lily Evans. "Well done indeed." She bent over the unconscious Evans and gently stroked her auburn hair. "I can touch her now." Madam Black smiled nefariously. She stood upright and faced the woman sitting on the bed. "You've held your end of the deal, and now so will I." Petunia smiled in relief, her life was finally going to be as she always dreamed about. Madam Black walked up to blonde woman. She pressed a cool thumb to the center of Petunia's forehead. "Just relax, and breathe deeply." Petunia did just as instructed, but she was eager for a new life. "Have a happily ever after, Petunia." A shock went through Petunia's body, the pain was only a split second and everything went blank.

Lily was slowly but surely regaining consciousness. Though she was awaking, her body still felt drained and feeble. It wasn't the best of sleep she had ever had. She felt an aching pain in her chest. Not to mention the most strangest dream she had had. Petunia had been slightly possessed by witchcraft, jump onto her bed, pinned her down of all things, and forced fed her some concoction that made her feel clammy and hot. Coincidentally Lily still felt as though her head was swimming.

As much as Lily tried to calm herself down, she couldn't help but feel some things were different. The bed beneath her was not as soft as usual. She was not underneath any comforters and were she in shackles? Tired and bleary eyes snapped open in alarm and she quickly took notice of her surroundings.

Lily was in a cabin, that much she was certain. She was chained to a small bed laying on worn wool. There was a cauldron burbling over a roaring fire, various candles lighting the house; there were no windows. Jars of unknown objects in colored water filled the shelves, there was an old table, a tall object underneath a brown tarp. Lily's eyes then rested on a thick book sitting on a podium. The very air itself made Lily feel on edge. It was something Lily couldn't put to words...foreboding perhaps...alive, the air felt alive. _I'm going insane._ _I have to get out of here not pondering over how to describe the air._ Lily chastised herself.

A door to the left of the bed opened and in walked a tall woman that looked as though she belonged in the same social class as Lily. Piercing blue-gray eyes peered down to emerald eyes. It felt as though her eyes were tearing straight through Lily's soul. This woman was not normal, Lily could tell immediately. The very air around her felt cold. Lily knew she was in a perilous situation the moment the woman smiled malevolently down on her. "Hello Lily Evans, my name is Elladora. And you my dear, are _mine_."


	5. Chapter 4 The Summer Solstice

**Chapter 4 The Summer Solstice **

It had been three days, three long days since her imprisonment. All day Lily would be chained to her bed and watch warily as the mad witch putter about the cabin. It was obvious whatever the witch was doing, was a great deal to her. The more glee the woman would become, the warier Lily became. She couldn't understand why she was in such a predicament. Why the witch was so fascinated with her, and most pressing of all, why did Petunia betray her to the dark witch?

It was this thought that hurt Lily the most. Her own sister, betrayed her to a woman that practices deeply in witchcraft. Why, what was the purpose? What had Lily ever done in her life to make Petunia insane enough to accept the offer of a witch? It wasn't right, it was ungodly! Petunia was many things, petty and envious being the main two, but to go and betray a member of her own family that she had known nearly all of her life? And what of her parents? Surely they are now wondering where their other daughter was? And what of Richard? He wasn't the type to just sit around and ponder, he was a man of action. Richard was indeed leading a search party for her rescue. Lily vehemently hoped so.

However with each passing day, Lily was quickly losing hope in ever being found. And if not, she would soon wallow in despair and hopelessness. "Why Petunia, why did you do this?" she whispered sullenly.

A giggling startled Lily, for a brief moment she had forgotten that she was not alone. "Simple really." the black witch spoke happily. "She was jealous, jealous of your looks, the attention you would receive from groomed men, and the fact that even with all your flaws in the high society, she was still the ugly sister."

Lily glared coldly at the woman. "It is a wonder, isn't it, what jealousy can do to people? How the real person is revealed under the most dire of situations. Oh many pretend that they have morals and a strong sense of ethics, but deep down every person is the same. And your sister was no different!

"Lucky for me as I've had my eyes on you for years and could never find a way to approach you without burning. Then your lovely sister stumble upon my humble cottage. It was so easy to convince her that she would be better off without you present. The family would thrive, and no one would even acknowledge that you are missing because you've never existed to them." Black smiled

Lily's eyes stung the more she listened to the witch's words. "Y-you're lying." she whispered, pleaded even. It was not possible, the witch couldn't have made everyone forget that Lily ever existed. Her parents, her sister,... Richard, everyone thought that she never existed? What was the point, why would this witch go through all this trouble just to capture her? Why would she possess Petunia in order to accomplish her goal? What made Lily Evans different than the rest of her family?

The question must have been easily read on her face because the witch cackled once more, before tending to some strange concoction in a large black cauldron. "Oh I haven't told you yet? Oh it's a rather interesting tale. A bit long, but of course you're not going anywhere." Black smiled knowingly, shivers ran down Lily's spine. She couldn't fathom how Petunia could stand to be in the same room as the woman, Lily desperately wanted freedom! She didn't care for some long anecdote the witch had. Lily just wanted her life to return to normal, before Petunia stumbled upon this cabin.

"I don't care for fairytales, what do you want with me?" Lily snapped with a sudden sense of bravado "Why am I so special to you?"

"Oh but that is part of the story!" Black said gleefully "Did you know there was once a time when witches and wizards thrived in all the known lands?" the chained girl looked at the witch skeptically "The very ground we walk on was once fertile with magic, it was more wild, more thrilling, more _alive_." Madam Black sighed serenely. "The people back then called themselves Magi, and were some of the most powerful beings in the world. Then, from places unknown, came the Muggles and for awhile we coexisted peacefully with those creatures. But the Muggles soon began to grow mistrustful of our talents. And savage wars broke between the two, Magi were hunted down and executed. Entire families would vanish in a single night.

"We were on the verge of extinction, until four powerful sorcerers came up with an idea. There were no lands we could hide that the Muggles couldn't find us, but the seas...that was not and never will be tamed by Man. It was the perfect solution, migrate to the ocean! Our ancestors followed the founders to the sea and with magic were able to transform their bodies to accommodate such an environment. We became Sirens. The beautiful creatures of legend, we ruled the seas and lived safely away from the Muggles.

"But then of course, Muggles held no respect for other species and every now and then my brethren would be captured and killed by sailors. It soon became a sport, hunt for a beautiful mermaid, dry her out so that she turned human, have their wicked ways and then kill her. They would just kill the mermen and cut off their fins as trophies. Once more we were forced into hiding, deep in the depths of the oceans. No longer were the surfaces safe for my kind, no longer could we ride the waves and feel the sun's warmth.

"Many of us were furious at Man, and my mate and I decided we take back our oceans through force. We gathered followers and attacked every passing vessel. We did what our Merchief was too weak to do. And because the Merchief was weak and foolish we decided to take control of the tribe. We declared war on him, it was quick and brutal, my mate was _killed_" Black hissed angrily "and me and the surviving followers were all banished to the surface. Our magic was locked permanently and we were made Squibs." Lily wondered what a Squib was, but said nothing. Black was long lost in her memories. "My fellow comrades fell to madness and died one by one...I'm all that is left." The witch muttered bitterly

"I've spent decades finding a way to unlock my magic and one day I had succeeded! But I was only a witch, not a mermaid, so I had to find a way to unlock the rest of my magic so that I could become a mermaid once more! And that is where you come in my _dear_ Lily." Black smiled viciously at the shackled girl. "When your sister questioned what was so special about you, I told her a little false tale. Yes it is true that your magic was locked, but it was for a reason and you're not necessarily a witch."

"A witch? You're saying I'm a witch?" Lily snapped

"Weren't you listening you foolish girl! One of your ancestors was banished at some point from the sea and made a Squib. Generations later magic makes itself known in you. You are a mermaid, like your ancestors. And had things gone according to plan you would have been taken from your parents when you were eleven years old and returned to your rightful place in the open seas. I couldn't let that happen, it had taken years to find one of your nature and I wasn't going to lose you. I had to kill the woman, she would have taken you from me, and it had taken me many years to find a Landborn. Oh the woman was a fighter, nearly defeated me on more than one occasion. But in the end, her age belied her and she succumbed to my curse." Black breathed euphorically. "Her death was truly a work of art." the witched sighed happily.

S-she killed? Innocent people, killed by her hands, and the witch held no ounce of remorse in her. A true monster. "...If I'm a mermaid, as you say I am, why have I not sprouted a tail and jump into the ocean?" Lily questioned skeptically

"A smart one aren't you? We have ways of knowing when one of our kind is born on land. But as an infant your magic cannot change you into becoming one of the merpeople unless you were born in the ocean. As a precaution, and so that you are not burned at the stake, your magic is locked and a protection is warded around you so that evil cannot touch you.

"At eleven your magic would have been mature enough to make the transformation and you would have been whisked away to the ocean and your existence would have been erased and forgotten. Of course that didn't go as planned. I finally have you, you are my solution to returning to the ocean! Your magic can only be unlocked on the Summer Solstice, and when that happens you'll become a mermaid. Once I consume your heart, I will be a mermaid once more and I will return to the tribe that had wrongfully banished me and finish my mate's noble work!" she ranted

Lily eyes widened in horror. _My heart?_ _She wants to eat my heart?_ Lily thought in panic. It didn't matter if Black's story held truth or not, the look in her eyes confirmed Lily that she would not survive her confinement. The woman had convinced herself that Lily was the solution to all of her problems. Lily had to break free from this place. The Summer Solstice was only a few days away! Lily didn't want to die in such a way, her body eaten by a cannibalistic woman. Witchcraft had warped this woman's mind to insanity and now she couldn't tell apart fact from fiction.

That had to be it, none of what the witch was saying bore any truth. Yet for some reason Lily wasn't as convinced as she should have been. Witches were real, the woman was a living testament of that. And if that was the case, then other myths could be real as well. Maybe even mermaids. But even so, there was no way that Lily was a mermaid or a witch, this was all an elaborate ploy. She had obviously been drugged by her sister and then taken to this witch who was convinced that she was a mermaid. And the way the woman spoke made her sound even older than possibly her late grandmother. But that couldn't be possible, the woman looked to be a few years younger than her mother!

"Don't look so downtrodden, you're contributing to a greater cause. The seas will be safer for our brothers and sisters, we will teach the humans to never cross our oceans! It is unfortunate that you must die for our dream to live. But the good of the many outweighs the good of the few." The witch stood away from her fireplace and turned to face the distraught girl. "I won't be long, I need to get some supplies and food. We very well can't have you starve before your big night, now can we?" she said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone, and left the cabin.

The moment the door closed behind the witch, the tears Lily has been holding fell freely down her face. She felt lost, alone, and worse of all, betrayed. Petunia, her own sister made a deal with a witch for some personal gain. All because Petunia had this strange notion that Lily was this perfect girl that always gotten things her way. It wasn't true at all! Most of her life, Lily had always felt at odds with everyone; her parents and sister especially. She never felt as though she really belonged in the society she was raised in. Lily would always have to remind herself that she should be thankful to have such loving parents and an exquisite lifestyle. It wasn't until she met Richard that Lily felt like she actually belonged to the world, that she fit in with the others.

And it was all ripped away from her in just one night. All because of Petunia's pettiness. That, that _wench!_ Lily felt a myriad of emotions concerning the other Evans daughter. Sadness, confusion, mostly however it was anger. She was furious, Petunia would stoop down to witchcraft just to get rid of Lily, because she thought Lily was responsible for whatever problems she may have had. What type of sister would do such a thing, what kind of person for that matter? How could Petunia turn out to be so warped, when their parents had often stressed the importance of family? She couldn't believe Petunia could be so calloused and selfish. And because of this, she no longer existed to the world. Petunia had always envious of Lily, and up until now Lily was too blind to see the lengths Petunia would go to get her ideal happiness, one that didn't involve Lily's presence at all. And now Lily was paying the price, Petunia was out there somewhere living her fairytale life and Lily was going to be sacrificed for some smarmy cause.

Petunia wasn't a sister. She stopped acting like one long ago. Sisters would never betray one another to mortal peril, just for personal gain. Lily could see that nothing would ever repair the relationship between her and Petunia. Petunia was shallow, foul, evil; she was no better than the witch that has her as a prisoner. Lily hoped that Petunia gets what she deserves one day.

However Lily could wonder about Petunia's fate at a later date. For now she had the issue of getting freed from the demented witch's grasp. Lily was not going to sit here and wait to be rescued, not anymore. Somehow she'll escape from this cabin. After that...she'll focus on that later. If Lily somehow miraculously escapes from the witch with her life, she'll figure out where to go next.

The following days were an invasive experience. Lily was fed so much, she feared she'd burst. The witch had wanted to make sure that Lily had enough food and water for the ceremony. "The heart needs to be strong and healthy." Madam Black would say. Lily would often clamp her mouth shut stubbornly. She would rather starve than eat the food the witch gave her. Often this resulted in some type of Cutting Curse across her cheek, torso, or legs. Lily was a stubborn one, however. That was until the witch threaten to cut off her fingers one by one. "You can still live without your fingers." she commented flippantly one morning.

That stopped Lily from refusing anymore meals from the witch. Still, with each passing day Lily grew more worried. Lily still had no clue how to free herself from her chains. She had not been left alone since the woman told her grand tale to Lily a few days prior. The woman was everywhere, she watched Lily's every move, even to the bathroom. Black would stare disturbingly while Lily would bathe, as though Lily would somehow jump through the wall. Lily was only freed from her shackles when she needed to go to the bathroom, otherwise Lily was chained to her bed watching the woman putter about her cabin.

Elladora, as Lily learned that was the woman's name, was in the process of brewing some potion. Every day she would go through various jars, filled with either dried or pickled items, toss in a measured amount in exact precision then stir in either clockwise or counterclockwise motions. The whole process reminded Lily of the cooks in the kitchen, had this been an entirely different situation Lily would have taken some interest. As it was, Lily was trapped and there was no chance of her escaping. Against her will, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, she was tired of crying, but there was no way for her to fight them now. Lily didn't want to appear weaker than she already was. She felt hopeless, weak, angry, frustrated and many more emotions battling to surface.

Lily had no idea what to do, she never had been in a situation where her life was in mortal peril. She never acknowledge that there were people out there that had the capability to abduct an innocent person. Then there was the fact that witchcraft was real. Before this whole situation, Lily had thought that witches were nothing but myths to scare the young ones; fairytales mostly. She knew the repercussions of practicing the forbidden art or in allegiance with one, but never put much thought into it. It was now apparent to the young girl that ignorance is not always bliss.

The day that Lily dreaded the most arrived. Lily awoke early in the morning to find the woman stare at a grand ornate mirror. Lily felt nauseated, the way the witch stared at the mirror was the same as one would stare at a lover. "Soon, my love." the witch crooned and stroked the gold bordering. "Our vision will come true. We will rule the seas, no human will ever sail the oceans again." she practically worshiped the inanimate object. "We will kill all that stand in our way, especially _him_." the witch's face twisted into an ugly snarl. If Lily wasn't convinced before, she was now, Black was a raving lunatic.

Lily shuttered when Black's gaze fell on the auburn haired girl. "Ah you're awake!" the witch said excitingly. "The solstice is today my dear Lily." Lily was all too aware of what day it was. "Don't fret child, your sacrifice will mean that our species will thrive for generations to come." the woman said in a placating tone. Lily flinched violently when the woman's cold fingers brushed against her cheeks.

"You're insane." Lily spat out.

Elladora Black only smiled. "Perhaps." she stated simply, before turning her attention back to the black cauldron. "The potion is near in completion, all that is needed is the heart of a mermaid." Elladora said in a singsong voice. She peered over to the rim to look at the young woman. "But I'll have that when the moon is high, now shall I?"

_Not if I can break free._ Lily thought determinedly.

The rest of the day the witch's sole focus was on preparation. At one point Lily's bed was moved to the center of the cabin room, and was surrounded by a circle made up of runes not familiar to Lily. Four white candles were placed about the runes. Lily was told that in normal situations a rune circle wouldn't be necessary. "But we don't want you to get a silly notion such as running away, now do we?" _No of course not_. Lily thought sardonically. A small portion of the roof was open so that the moon's light could shine over it. Lily was told that moon's light was crucial to the transformation.

She wasn't interested in anything the witch had to say, every hour that passed by was another added to Lily's despair. She still had no plan, not even an idea on how to break free and run away. Even if she did, what would happen? The witch had magic at her disposal and could very easily capture Lily again. And then what? If the moon of the summer solstice really was as important as the witch said it was, then it would be another year being the woman's slave. A year Lily wasn't sure she could survive. Though Lily had been in shackles and have every move under the piercing gaze of the witch, Lily was treated relatively well. She suppose this was due to being the sole focus of all the witch's efforts; a small blessing. Lily didn't want to think how the witch would treat her should Lily escape only to be captured once more.

Black had left the cabin, after force feeding another meal into Lily, around the evening. Lily had heard her mutter something about ocean water but otherwise paid little attention. A ceremonial dagger was left on the table. Since the bed had been moved to the center of the room, Lily was in possible reaching distance. She sat up at the edge of her bed and stretched her arms as far as she could reach. The chains were taut as Lily tried desperately to reach the edge of the table, it was a cruel situation. Lily placed her all into reaching for the potential weapon, but when her fingers met the perimeter of the rune circle, Lily was shoved back by an invisible force onto the bed. The air was knocked out of her lungs as the young woman struggled to regain her breath.

There was nothing left for Lily to do, no idea came to mind. The dagger was a random stroke of inspiration and she couldn't even reach for it because of the runes the woman set about Lily. _This is it. I'm going to die, and no one will know I have ever existed._ Lily thought forlornly. Quiet sobs filled the cabin as Lily wept once more for her unsavory fate. She hated feeling so weak and helpless, hated that all she could do was cry, that escaping from the witch's clutches was practically impossible. Was this what God had planned for her, a whole life of living by a strong sense of moral values only to be slaughtered like a sacrificial lamb? All the while Petunia lived in a life of luxury for the rest of her days? Was there no justice in this world?

The moon was steadily rising, nearly full. Lily was laid on her back in her freshly cleaned nightgown under the open roof, the constellations twinkling above her. The view was magnificent, one in which Lily could stare at for hours. _If only I had the option._. The potion that Black had slaved over for days laid simmering in the low fire place, a seaweed green color. The witch stood proudly in a black corset dress. A large bowl of water was placed on the table, the silver ceremonial dagger sitting next to the glass bowl, candles about the runes and throughout the cabin alighted in a white flame. Elladora Black waited patiently as the moon rose higher into the sky.

Ever slowly the nearly full moon came into view and Lily was bathed in its white light. "The time is upon us." Elladora breathed excitingly. She walked to the glass bowl of ocean water. Two globes of water were then held in each palm, swirling ever slowly in a nearly hypnotic fashion. Lily could only stare in a mixture of horror and awe as the water never once broke free from its shape, defying the very laws of physics. Black stepped into the rune circle and held the water high above her head. It began to glow a low blue color under the moonlight. "I break you from your binds," the witch chanted. "I free you from this land. Rise and be reborn as Daughter of the Seas!" The water glowed brightly nearly blinding Lily Evans. The spheres were pushed against her forehead and chest.

Lily cried out in shock, she felt hot, wet, and then a sensation similar to adrenaline course through her body. It felt as if her skin was crawling and was being stretched to and fro, her body perspiring. Lily could feel her temperature rising rapidly and heartbeat accelerating. Black watch Lily go through the metamorphosis with glee. Lily's skin color turned a light blue from the waist up. Her hands grew larger and webbed up to the DIP joints. The auburn hair slowly turned from individual strands to tentacles that greatly resembled sea anemone plants. Her teeth became coned shape. Spine fins sprouted on the girl's forearms, a blue-green color. Her legs slowly melded together and her skin paled to a snow white color before darkening in blue. Soon a long tail with blue-green scales ending in a large fluke took place of her feet. The transformation was complete, Lily Evans was a mermaid.

The young girl gasped heavily, short of breath and was exhausted from what her body had just gone through. The transformation wasn't painful, but it was taxing on her and she felt sore all over. Lily was on edge of consciousness when she heard the dark chuckle of the witch. It was then Lily remembered her situation and fought valiantly against Morpheus' pull. "Your magic has been freed and your alteration is complete." Black walked out of the rune circle, unknowingly smudging a rune with her dress. "I can sense that you are a strong Siren, your magic is powerful. It's just as well that your magic will become mine." Black took hold of the dagger and glanced at the mirror affectionately. "The time is near my love." she murmured.

Black stalked back to the shackled mermaid, the dagger facing down. Lily started breathing shallowly, her heart beating erratically, and she began struggling desperately in her chains. "I know you must be terrified." the witch showed only a hint of remorse on her face. "I promise you it will all be over quickly." Elladora held the hilt of the dagger in both hands and had it high above her.

"No, please." Lily pleaded as tears of terror rolled down her face, still struggling to break free vainly. The witch let out a cry and Lily screamed in horror. Her magic, sensing Lily in mortal peril, reacted. A bright light and a loud bang reverberated about the cabin. The witch was thrown off her feet and into the opposite wall. Various objects shattered into pieces, including the enchanted mirror. Lily covered her face as glass and wood flew everywhere. The very foundation of the cabin creaked and groaned. The shackles that bound Lily to the bed for nearly two weeks broke from her wrists. She was free. Lily was alive and free.

Lily stared at the crumpled form of Elladora Black, she did not stir. Lily felt weak and her head felt as though it was swimming but Lily refused to give in to darkness. The smell of smoke set her on alarm and Lily noticed various part of the cabin began to catch fire. With strenuous effort Lily crawled off the bed, her new tail dragging heavily behind her. Lily sighed in relief and gave a cry of joy as she was able to crawl across the runes that very much had her trapped in the first place. She made her way to the door quickly, the heat and smoke was getting to her. Lily looked to her left, where the witch laid, and saw that Black was on her side with the dagger's hilt protruding from her chest. The witch's eyes gazed blankly, there was no life in her.

Lily forced herself to swallow the sick bile as she made the realization of inadvertently killing a person. She strained her arms to reach the handle, ignoring the changes on her forearms and hands, and manage to pry the door open. The young mermaid was greeted with fresh air and cool temperature. With as much strength as Lily could muster, she crawled away from the smoking cabin and towards the river banking behind it.

Instinct took over the young woman. She felt it deep in her core, the need to immerse herself in her natural element, to regain her lost strength. Lily felt her depleted body awaken once she touched the damp riverbank. She pushed herself into the water and almost felt her full strength return. With her body healed, Lily had only one thing in mind, to swim, swim far away. Not fighting such an instinctual pull Lily swam. She swam as though her life depended on it, and perhaps it did. She swam far beyond the mouth of the river, and into the Atlantic Ocean. The girl once known as Lily Evans disappeared beneath the waves.


	6. Chapter 5 The Horses of the Seas

**Chapter 5 The Horses of the Seas**

The rays of sunrise awoke young Lily. She stirred and scrunched her eyes in irritation as the sun directly hit her face. If there was one thing Lily hated most, it was waking up early in the morning. Never, was Lily a morning person. It didn't help the fact that the sun was shining brightly into her face. Reluctantly the young girl woke up and gasped in confusion. _Where am I?_ she thought in a panic. She looked frantically about and froze in horror. There was water everywhere and she was on a small rocky island, miles away from any landmass. Ocean water stretched in every direction for miles on end.

Lily could see the waves crash against stone, smell the strong ocean breeze, taste the salt in her gums and hear the gulls cawing in the wind. _How did I get here?_ Lily thought dazedly. Memories of last night swam through her head. Lily remembered being held captive by an insane witch name Elladora Black. The witch performed some ritual that made Lily a..."Aaaah!" Lily cried out in panic as she took notice of her new body. Even her voice sounded weird! It reminded Lily of a Siren's song she would hear the sailors talk about, but it had a scratchy feel to it. Lily had tried forming words but only the scratchy call would emit. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't she speak English, what was wrong with her voice?

And most of pressing of all, her body! Her legs were gone, and in place a dark blue-green tail ending in a fluke. Lily's skin above her waist was a pale blue color, spine fins protruded from her forearms. Her hands were larger, fingers longer, and overall they were webbed. Then there was her hair, it came in tentacles instead of strands. They were still the same auburn color but the way they looked reminded Lily of the vines she used to see in her grandmother's garden. Her nightgown was ripped and soaked, yet it didn't irritate her skin. The opposite really, it soothed it. Her body was longer than even the average man, she noticed. She must have been somewhere between six or seven feet long! Lily then felt along the small of her back as she felt something weird and came across a dorsal fin. She had a dorsal fin.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Lily gave a loud cry of despair and frustration. Everything the witch had said was true. Lily truly was a mermaid or a Siren as the witch called her. And worst still, the woman had tried to kill her, tried to take her heart, wanted to eat her! And still Lily felt guilty for killing the witch even if it was on accident. She was confused and hurt; emotionally. Lily was lost. She didn't know where to turn to, the life she grew up in was no longer an option. None of her friends and family no longer knew she existed, she wouldn't know where to go, who to trust.

Though the witch was insane, she never lied to Lily. Tried to kill her, yes most definitely, but never lied. Lily really was a mermaid, Petunia really did betray her for her own selfish wishes, Lily technically didn't exist. But what was more, Black had said there were others, at least of a tribe full of Merpeople. They were out there, somewhere, hidden in the ocean's water. Maybe she could find them, live with them, learn their culture and become one. But could it really be that simple? Lily didn't know how large the ocean truly was, nor how deep it ran, no Man did. Could she really traverse across the open waters by herself, with no clear direction?

Or should she return back to land, perhaps start a new life for herself? If what Black said was true, then Lily would be human once on dry land. Maybe it would be simpler, swim back to land, forget that this ever had happened. Start a new life. At least on land, it was familiar to Lily. She knew the town, the people and would be easier to accommodate to a new social class. Lily might have to work the rest of her life as a servant but it would be familiar.

But could the young girl really make it on her own in such a society? Lily would be by herself, with no one to trust and no one to help her. Where would she go, where would she live? Would anyone hire such a girl that had never before worked for food and shelter? Could Lily make it on her own or would she spend the rest of her life out on the streets as a vagabond? Lily was at an impasse, her life laid out to her in two different directions. And regardless what life she chose to partake, Lily would still be left alone in a world that she had not been raised in.

Lily broke out of her reverie to a melodic sound. It was beautiful, and sounded unlike any other noise she had ever heard. The sounds echoed across the surface and reminded Lily somewhat of a horse's nays only in a higher pitch and closely resembling to the sounds of dolphins.

Spouts of water shot up from the surface, as well as the sounds of exhaling air. Lily looked to the spouts in wonderment. Were they whales? The creatures were not too far away from Lily's rocky island. And judging by the many shadows beneath the surface and the backs that broke the waves, there were many of them. Lily gasped in bewilderment when a few poked their heads out and looked toward where she laid. Lily had prided herself into reading many novels, both nonfiction and fiction, and had read many books on the known animals that thrived in the seas. But these animals, these Lily had only seen in her old fairytale novels when she was a little girl. Water horses, also known as hippocampus. But this had to be impossible! They were described as to only be myths and legends. _Well, I am a mermaid, and I thought those were myths as well, why should hippocampi be any different?_ Lily thought.

They were beautiful, blue-gray in color, had spine fins down their necks in place of manes, instead of hooves were large concave smooth fins. Each had a dorsal fin and a long tail ending in a fluke, their skin looked like smooth rubber. The closest of the water horses were calling out in Lily's direction. Lily looked around her to see if there was another pod of water horses nearby. There were none. _Are they talking to me?_ Lily thought. Tentatively she let out a loud Siren call to the pod. The hippocampi responded eagerly, doing varying calls to the young mermaid and beckoning her with their heads. _They want me to go with them?_ Lily was confused.

Why would they want her to join them? Weren't they concerned of letting a strange being near their young ones? Or perhaps they knew instinctively that Lily meant them no harm? Did they know where the others of her kind lived? Did it matter even if they didn't? Lily looked back in the direction of where she thought Britain was. This was a major decision on her part, life changing. Did she want to go back to a patrician society and deal with women that were as shallow and selfish as Petunia was, though hopefully not to her extremity, or did she want to swim with the hippocampi and make use of her new powers? Lily thought for a moment, there really was nothing to go back to. Williams would have courted some other girl and as much as it pains her, Lily's parents weren't even aware that they had a second daughter. And she never really had a sister. All ties that kept Lily from deciding were of no more. Her loved ones, the few friends she had, family, and Richard, none knew she existed any longer. If Lily chose to stay on land, her heart would break every time she saw a familiar face and yet they showed no recognition of the young girl.

Perhaps Lily would be able to find true happiness, with beings that were much like her. The hippocampi looked happy enough, and were eager for Lily to join their pod. Who knows, maybe one day she would swim across a stray Siren. With that in mind Lily hesitantly took off her nightgown, it was dragging her as she swam last night, and held it before her. The nightgown wasn't much, but it was the last thing Lily owned from the life she was raised in. It was the last item that connected Lily to the only world she knew.

But it represented everything she went through for the past few weeks, the hurt, the betrayal...the fear. Lily never wanted to experience such fear like that again. In fact she never wanted to feel ostracized simply because she was a little strange, never have to worry of not living to her mother's expectations, living confined and have her choices made for her or Petunia's whining and envy. No more tears, Lily was done wallowing in self pity. Enough was enough, for once in her life she was going to be selfish and do something she wanted to do, consequences be damned!

Determined and feeling bold, Lily tore the nightgown from one of its many rips and threw it behind her. Not caring that she was bare, Lily flung herself into the cool ocean water. It took a few moments to get a comfortable feel of swimming without legs and adjust her breathing (and getting over the fact that she could breathe underwater) but Lily swam happily to the awaiting pod. She could see as clearly underwater as she would on land. She felt rejuvenated, she felt free.

The water horses sang in glee and swam around Lily as though she was the long lost member of their pod. Lily called back to the others and was surprised to hear how melodic her voice was underwater, she could now understand how sailors could be tempted by a Siren's singing. There were twenty members ranging from the largest bull that called to her first, down to the small calves near their mothers. They sang in happiness and their voices seemed to carry for miles on end. Lily too joined them but she was nowhere near as strong as the others, still it was an enjoyable experience.

The bull then turned and swam in the opposite direction of the rocky island, the rest followed without hesitation. Lily held onto one of the hippocampus' dorsal fin as she wasn't a strong swimmer just yet. They were fast, really fast. She wondered if the horses on land were as swift as the water horses here. Lily never thought she would enjoy swimming as much as she did right now. It was a surreal experience, it felt as though gravity had no affect on them, it was like she was almost flying high in the blue skies. Then there was the random jumps to the surface that they all seem to particularly enjoy. Lily shared their sentiments as well, it felt like a wild ride, suspended in air one moment, then swimming fast in the currents the next. It was a rush.

The pod swam for hours, yet Lily never tired. If anything she felt just as invigorated as when she first jumped into the ocean. They swam so close to the surface and Lily stared in awe at the sun rays reflecting against the water. She skimmed her hand across the surface watching in childlike awe as the water rippled around her webbed hand. To her utter enjoyment the pod of hippocampi met with a pod of dolphins. The hippocampi were larger, in fact they were larger than the horses on land, than the dolphins but both were happy to swim and greet one another. The dolphins were just as friendly as the hippocampi and made various calls in greeting to Lily, ones in which the mermaid returned just as easily.

Lily wasn't sure of it, but it almost sounded and looked like both species could actually communicate! She noticed after a few minutes of swimming along both animals that the dialects between the two were different. But even more amazing their dialects would change if a dolphin and hippocampi were speaking with one another. _They can speak multiple languages!_ Similar to how some people could speak English and French or German. It was remarkable and humbling to the girl. For a long time Lily had thought humans were the only species intelligent enough to have a language, hundreds in actuality, she was glad to be proven wrong.

Her stomach started to growl for food and Lily was taken by surprise. She nearly forgot that she still needed to eat regardless of whether she lived on land or not. Thankfully the others were hungry as well and they spotted a large school of fish swimming in the distance. The dolphins descended and swam below the fish and the hippocampi surrounded the school. Lily was surprised at how coordinated the hunt was and how the fish would swim in tight formations trying to confuse the two pods. The dolphins would shoot up grabbing mouthful of fish while the hippocampi swam around the school. Then the two pods switched places and it was the hippocampi's turn to feed.

Lily didn't hunt and was with a few others in the pod guarding the calves. She was however given a few fish from the young male that had been giving her a ride along his dorsal side the whole day. Lily looked at the fish with trepidation, she had never eaten fish raw before, or any food for that matter. But she was hungry and the young male was kind of enough to offer so with courage Lily took the first bad. _Not too bad, something I'll have to become accustom to though._ Lily thought. After a successful hunt and exchanges of farewells the two pods swam in separate ways.

Come nightfall, the pod swam significantly slower and the three young calves fell asleep while being towed by their mothers' streamline. The others, herself included, fell into a light nap. It was weird for Lily, half of her brain felt like it had shut down for her to be able to rest, yet the other half was attentive as it was keeping her semi aware of her surroundings. The pod only napped for a few hours, but Lily could compare it to a good night's rest in her bed. They still swam at a slower rate than they did in daylight but was all the more enjoyable.

Lily was surprise to note that some of her scales along her tail were emitting a soft glow. That had her attention for some time. The young male that was with her snorted in amusement at Lily's childlike display, to which Lily stuck her tongue out at him. Swimming in the ocean at night was a little daunting. The moon only provided so much light and most of the ocean was shrouded in pitch black darkness. But Lily took comfort in the fact that she wasn't swimming alone. She even had the chance to eat once more as squids swam up from the dark depths. But the hippocampi swam closer to one another and watched their surroundings with caution. And the reason was found when only moments later something swam up some ways from the pod.

The overall shape resembled greatly to a Siren and Lily nearly burst in joy at seeing another of her kin. But that excitement was quickly extinguished by the sense of foreboding she received from the other creature. Her instincts screamed danger, and she wasn't the only one judging by the others agitated stances. Lily gazed with vigilance in the way the other creature swam, rather than swimming in an up and down motion like she and the others, it swam from side to side. Whatever it was, Lily felt it would be best if they stay clear of the other creature. She breathed a sigh of relief when the unknown creature descended into the black. Like her old world, the oceans too had its fair share of dangers.

The following weeks passed quickly. Every day was a learning experience for the young mermaid. From building her stamina into swimming a great distances at a time to learning how to read the undercurrents of the surface, reading the waves to tell when a storm encroached. And most importantly, learning how to hunt for food. This summer so far was enthralling to the young woman. And for the first time Lily felt independent and loved that she'd not only had the support of such caring creatures but could contribute to the welfare of the pod.

During her travels Lily had begun to learn the language Hippocampi and was able to converse with the various members freely. She was surprised to note that not only did they have their own identity but also gave themselves names! The leader, the large bull that first called out to Lily, named himself Amek and often swam alongside his mate name Saia; hippocampi named themselves once they started learning how to speak. Lily spent most of her time swimming alongside the young male that had first given her a ride, she could now swim as fast and as long as the rest of the adults.

The young male was named Lau and he had just reach adulthood a few weeks prior. The duo spent much of their time teasing one another. Lily teasing Lau's shy nature around a young female he was interested in, name Julu, and Lau would in turn tease Lily on one of the calf's strong infatuation with her, the calf was named Kele. The way the two would tease and banter amongst one another made Lily feel like Lau was a younger brother to Lily. Lau disagreed and argued that he was the older one since he was an adult to the pod.

Sometimes Lily would speak with Amek and was surprised to learn that he was nearly a century old. He had sired many children, most of them daughters, and some had went off to join other pods or start their very own. Lily learned that she was being safely escorted to an island known to him where Sirens would give birth to their young. He was also curious as to where Lily came from, as Sirens always swam in pods, never alone. Lily had kept the story to the bare minimum of losing her family to a mad witch. Lily was still uncomfortable to mention anything from her life before the sea. It was painful to think of the crazed and hatred look of her former sister, besides it was all in the past and Lily refused to let it bother her nor affect her.

The three calves held a special place in Lily's heart. They were just too adorable. Lily guessed that they were all toddlers as their speech wasn't yet refine like the adults. There were two females and one male: Nula, Zali, and Kele. Though Lily was a proficient hunter now, she often stayed with a few of the others to watch over the wandering calves. They were a mischievous bunch and loved to get under the skins of the others, especially Lau. Saia was a calm and wise female that too often stayed behind to watch over the young ones. But underneath that calm and loving nature was a fierce and protective mother.

It was after the pod had fed did they sensed trouble. The calves had wandered too far from the safety of the pod and were encountered by a great white shark. Before it even had the chance to attack Nula, Saia had swam with an amazing amount of speed and with her nose butted the shark painfully in the gills. Lily was really impressed and relieved that all three were safe and reunited with their mothers. And of course were scolded fiercely by their fathers.

When the sun just breached the horizon, Lily knew that they would approach the island of Sirens later in the day. With each passing hour, the waters became warmer, the waves rolled over one another and for the first time since Lily left her rocky island, she could make out the ocean floor. It was a bittersweet moment for the auburn tendril girl. She wanted to see other Sirens, and learn how to control her magic. Yet Lily didn't want to leave the pod of hippocampi she came to know and love. She would miss having witty banters with Lau, watching over the adorable calves, the patience and wisdom of Amek, and the caring nature of Saia. And a small part of her was afraid to be left alone once more in an unfamiliar environment.

Would the Sirens accept her with open arms? Would they treat her with the same kindness she'd received from the hippocampi? How would Lily fare in their culture? Was it similar to her culture, and if so what did that mean for Lily?

Regardless of her misgivings, Lily knew it was imperative that she receive tutelage over her newfound abilities. So far Lily had been lucky to have only a few magical outbursts. But they usually displayed after Lily awoke from a nightmare. These outbursts would later become dangerous if her magic is left untrained for too long. Lily was hopeful that she would be able to gain control over her gifts. She was sure that at least one Siren would be kind enough to tutor her.

Lily looked about curiously as the pod swam by large jagged rocks that broke the surface and surround the volcanic island. She felt a warm wave rushed over her skin as the pod waded closer to the mouth of a cove. Lily perked up when she heard the melodic sounds belonging to the Sirens. She couldn't make out what the Sirens were saying and it was only as they swam closer to the cove that Lily realized the Sirens were speaking an entirely different dialect than the language of the hippocampus. "You do not speak the same language as they?" Lily asked Lau.

The young male shook his head. "No, I have never heard of the language that they speak but Amek has. The tongue of the Sirens is more complicated than the one we speak and we are unable to speak their language."

"But how would I be able to talk to them? I have no knowledge of their native language!" Lily fretted.

"I would not worry." Lau replied "I've heard tales of a pod of hippocampi that live among the Sirens. If that is true then surely there are a few Sirens that speak our language."

However Lily wasn't assured but before she could express her doubt to her friend, Amek made a long call that echoed across the bay. His calling caught the attention of a small group of males swimming about outside the cove. Three of them swam their way and four more Sirens came from the guarded cove.

Lily's heart jumped into her throat and she felt her stomach churn with nerves. She didn't know what to expect from the approaching Sirens. Amek and Lau have reassured her numerous times that the Sirens were a friendly and accepting race and would have no trouble accepting her into their tribe. But Lily still had her doubts. If the Sirens actually hid deep in ocean why would they accept complete strangers with open arms?

While Amek and one of the mermen were conversing back and forth, Lau leaned over to Lily and said softly, "You know you don't have to go with them. You are more than welcome to stay with us."

Lily smiled kindly at her close friend. "I want to." she whispered "I need a fresh start in life, and I think this is the way to go." Lily worried her lower lip. "We will see each other again, yes?" she asked meekly

Lau snorted. "You can't get rid of me that easily Lily." Lily rolled her eyes playfully. "It'll be easy to convince Saia and Amek to travel to your tribe or see you at this island one day with your own calf."

Lily guffawed and stared incredulously at the hippocampus. "That will not happen anytime soon, I can assure you." she stressed out. "Which reminds me, don't wait too long on Julu. I expect to have a new calf to fawn over the next time I see you." Lily teased playfully.

Lau rolled his eyes and snorted. "I worry for the male that takes a liking to you. You will give him grief." his dark eyes took on a softer tone. "Be well Lily, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Lau." Lily hugged the hippocampus tightly around his neck.

Amek then swam forward with the small pod of seven males trailing behind him. The males were longer in length than she was, and all wore some assortment of jewelry or, interestingly enough, tattoos.

Lily squirmed in place and suddenly felt body conscious. The presence of beings with human-like faces, especially males, brought forth her earlier upbringing. Showing bare chest was highly inappropriate to the opposite sex and Lily in the presence of the mermen covered her chest and blushed furiously. She sent a scathing glare toward Lau when he snorted in amusement.

Some of the mermen had short tentacles, others long ones, then there were the ones that shaved the sides of their head. _How interesting. _Lily thought. Each held tightly in their hands spears made of an ore that Lily was unfamiliar with, they were all the length of the men's arms.

The lead merman of the group, one with short brown tentacles and blue eyes was right next to Amek and gave a friendly smile to Lily, one in which she returned with a small one of her own. "This is Matthew, Son of Maximus." Amek spoke "He is one of the few that can speak our dialect and will help teach you their tongue." Lily gave a mental sigh of relief, the language barrier wouldn't be too much of an issue.

"Hello." Lily greeted politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lily." Matthew gave a curt nod in greeting. "Amek has told me you hail from the Drylands?"

"Yes, earlier in the season." the young Siren replied softly "I had no clue where to go. But I was told that Sirens posses magic and I am hoping I could learn to control my new abilities." Lily asked humbly, all the while tightening her arms over her chest.

"That is quite the story." Matthew frowned. "What tribe were you born in?" he asked.

Lily figured the Siren meant what country she was born in and answered promptly. "England." Lily supplied quickly but was unsure if the Sirens knew where that was.

One of the males' eyes widen and quickly swam up to Matthew and muttered rapidly in the Siren's language. The others gaped at Lily in disbelief as did Matthew. Lily swam closer to Lau for comfort, she was confused. Why were they staring at her like that? "Lily, how many cycles are you?"

"Sixteen." Lily replied hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Unbelievable..." Matthew breathed out. "This is a gift from the great Poseidon himself!" he praised loudly "Our lost sister has returned!" The males sang to the open waters in a mixture of Hippocampi and their own dialect.

"Lost sister?" Lily looked to Lau with skepticism, the young male tilted his head to one side as a way of a shrug.

"Every cycle, our tribe gains two new members that were born on land. Five cycles ago only one Landborn returned. Your Seeker left for land and never returned." Matthew finished solemnly. "But against all odds, you've found your way to our birthing grounds! You have nothing to worry Lily, you are more than welcome to join the tribe." The other males smiled and sang out in agreement. Lily breathed in a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to be turned away.

Lily turned back to the waiting hippocampi pod and smiled appreciably at each of the members. Amek and the others had no reason to accept Lily into their pod and escort her halfway across the ocean. They very well could have left her alone on the rocky island and continued on their way. She would never forget their kindness and hoped she would see them soon.

Lily said one final goodbye to Amek and his pod and wished them all safe travels. She watched forlornly as they disappeared into the great blue and their calls grew fainter. The Siren then turned to face the small pod of mermen, arms still crossed over her chest. A few of the males smiled knowingly at one another. "There is no need to be shy, sister. We have gone without coverings for centuries."

"It'll take some time for me to get used to." Lily replied, blushing "In the...Drylands, males and females wear coverings over their entire bodies."

"I understand." the merman said knowingly. "You now know my name, allow me to introduce you to the others. The Sirens here also speak Hippocampi and will help you learn Mermish." he gestured to the others, each gave a welcoming smile to the nervous mermaid. "From left to right this is Sebastian, Son of Alexander. Sloane, Son of Michael. Zane, Son of Roderick. Isaac, Son of Nathaniel. Gabriel, Son of David. And Caleb, Son of Aaron."

Lily raised a brow questioningly, the Sirens didn't have surnames? How was Lily supposed to introduce herself then? Should she even use her surname when technically she wasn't even a Evans anymore? "My name is Lily, just Lily." she finally decided. The mermen gave polite greetings and welcoming smiles. With encouragement from Matthew, Lily swam along the others to the mouth of the cove. The males surrounding her would gaze curiously down at her. Lily's face flushed even further and she tighten her arms across her chest. But it appeared the males were merely curious about her presence. She was pleased to note that none of the males gazes lingered at her bare bosoms.

"Our Merchief had feared that you were lost to us forever." the one name Isaac spoke, he was one of the males that had the sides of his head shaved. "When the other Landborn entered our tribe and we never heard word from your guardian we feared the worse."

"I didn't know I was missed." Lily spoke bashfully

"You have and always will be part of our tribe little sister." Gabriel spoke calmly.

Lily and the others swam passed a few males guarding the cove, some even looked to be around Lily's age, and into the sanctuary. Lily stopped and gawked at the view before her. There were so many merpeople before her. They swam in all directions into caves that looked like it was carved manmade (mermade?) and the plethora of voices synchronizing together like a choir. Lily could even see newborns nestled in the safety of the mothers and fathers arms. It was all stunning. "Wow..." she breathed in awe.

Matthew laughed at Lily's expression. "It is a sight to behold, yes?" Lily nodded mutely not taking her eyes off her surroundings. _There are so many!_ Matthew looked towards the other mermen with him and shared smiles and joy at Lily's astonishment. "Welcome to Mer Cove, Lily."


	7. Chapter 6 Mer Cove

**Chapter 6 Mer Cove **

James, Son of Edward, was a proud member of the Diagon Tribe. He had short black tentacles and hazel eyes that always held a certain mischief quality. The young male was only sixteen cycles, but was, without a doubt, strong in his magic. His family pod was small, but growing, and he himself was the only child to Edward, Son of Hendrick and Annalisa, Daughter of Natasha. He had an uncle and aunt name Charlus, Son of Hendrick and Dorea, Daughter of Violetta, as well as a second-cousin, who was ten cycles older, name Damien, Son of Charlus. And just last season, Damien bonded with a female from one of their sister tribes and this season his mate gave birth to a beautiful little girl name Elisa, Daughter of Ivonne. She was only two weeks old and already had both Damien and James wrapped around her little fins.

The Siren took great pride in his family and the bonds he shared with each of them. His father had always stressed the importance of family and how to represent their pod to others proudly. That didn't mean that James didn't have fun; he and a few others were known for their numerous pranks at school. Nonetheless James strived to excel in every one of his subjects as he inspired to be a warrior, a defender of the tribe. It was because of this aspiration, his hard work and dedication, that James was handpicked by the headmaster of the Academy of Warriors himself as one of the ten scouts to help the expectant fathers protect their pregnant mates. It was a high honor, and one that did James' pod proud.

His people went to great lengths to protect the merchildren. Though the ocean was a vast and beautiful place, it held its many forms dangers. From the pirates roaming the seas on the surface to their natural enemies: the Cecaelias, half man, half octopus and the Carcharions, half man, half shark. The latter of the two his tribe had more in contact with, especially in recent years prior. There was once a Carcharion that would attack the small children of their tribe that went by the name of Fenrir. His friend Remus, Son of Lyall, was one of the victims; he doesn't talk about it much.

With the thought of his friends, James looked about him. Two of his best friends were also chosen to escort the migrating pod, Sirius, Son of Orion, and the aforementioned Remus. Sirius had long, black tentacles, gray eyes, and had a tattoo of a sea serpent on his bicep; his mother was furious when she found out. He was a boisterous merman and always seen with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. The two of them, James and Sirius, were so inseparable that some made the mistake of thinking of them as brothers. Though in James' mind, they were brothers in all but blood. Then there was his other closest friend, Remus.

Remus had sandy brown tentacles, that was tied into a band down to the nape of his neck. He had ambers eyes, a lone scar on his left cheek and was the calm and voice of reason of the group. Remus was also more studious than the others, while James and Sirius studied because it was necessary, Remus studied information that was not required simply for the sake of seeking knowledge. Sirius had often teased that Remus should have been sorted into the Rowena Clan to which Remus would respond saying that James and Sirius wouldn't have made it pass their first year without his help. With the fourth member name Peter, Son of Robert (who wasn't present) together they made the group known as the Marauders.

There were ten young mermen that were scouts this season. James and his friends were the youngest; as the requirement was to be between the ages of sixteen to twenty-five cycles. The eldest was the son and firstborn of the Merchief name Cassius, Son of Thomas, he had recently bonded with a young mermaid from a northern tribe. Next was one of Cassius' best friend name Rabastan, Son of Fabius, and Lucius, Son of Abraxas, they too were twenty-one cycles and just at the start of the warm season, Lucius bonded to one of Sirius' cousins name Narcissa, Daughter of Druella. The fourth was name Kingsley, Son of Kazeem, who was twenty cycles and in the midst of becoming a warrior. The other three males were eighteen, Franklin, Son of Benjamin, also becoming a warrior, Killian, Son of Roy who had an affinity with explosions, and Isaac, Son of Nathaniel.

James looked around and noticed that Isaac was not among the other males congregated at the mouth of the cove. Had Isaac left with the others to the hippocampus' call? He was one of the few that could speak their dialect. James thought how lucky Isaac was, to go investigate such a strange hailing. Maybe he should have learned to speak hippocampi from Hagrid like the others and currently Remus. Which reminded him. "Remus, did you understand what the hippocampus said?" James asked

Remus, who was reading a scroll, looked in the direction where some of the mermen swam off to and pondered for a bit. "I couldn't understand all of it, but apparently they have a mermaid with them." That piqued Sirius' interest.

"A mermaid?" he grinned slyly. Remus rolled his eyes at his rather hormonal friend. "Do you think she'll come here?"

"If so, then she's most likely pregnant but was somehow stranded from her pod. In other words, she's unavailable." Remus spoke dryly.

Sirius pouted at the young male. "Always trying to ruin my fun."

"I think he's trying to save your poor heart from another rejection." James commented impishly.

The comment brought forth memories of Sirius' latest attempt to 'court' a young female. Sirius was known for his flirtatious attitude with the fairer sex and yet there was one that seemed infallible to his charms. A young Siren that was a year older than the three mermen named Marlene, Daughter of Edith. Sirius had taken an interest in her two cycles ago and every conversation he attempted to have with the mermaid was met with a sigh and an eye roll before she swam away. James had laughed mercilessly the first time he saw it. He had never seen Sirius' jaw drop so low. "She cannot resist my charms and looks forever."

"But your so-called looks won't be there forever, and I'm sure you never had any charm to begin with." Remus smirked.

"Must you always poke fun at me!" Sirius lower lip jutted out. James shook his head fondly at the two. Honestly the two of them acted like bonded elders.

"Someone has to take you down a peg or two." Remus replied.

"If you're both done bickering, Isaac and the others are returning." James pointed out. The small pod of mermen were swimming back to the cove, each of them were singing joyously and swam protectively around a mermaid. James couldn't make out her features but could see that she had the rare auburn tentacles. The mermen seem to be celebrating, for what James knew not. He was confused as to why there was a lone mermaid that was traveling with a pod of hippocampi. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with the water horses, it was just peculiar.

The pod swam closer to the entrance and James and the other scouts could make out the words the mermen were singing. "They found our lost sister?" James asked in shock. He wasn't the only one that was in a stupor. Sirius and Remus were in similar states of disbelief as the pod swam closer. Isaac broke free from the other men and swam excitingly to the scouts.

"Our sister has finally come home!" Isaac sang with glee. "She has been traveling with a pod of hippocampi for the past few weeks!" The pod swam past the scouts into the safety of the cove and James was able to catch a good look at the young female.

She had long auburn tentacles that flowed down to her back, an oval shape face, and the most mesmerizing pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. "She's beautiful." he breathed, his gaze followed her until he could no longer see her passed the jagged rocks that made up the cove, he missed the knowing looks traded between the three males. "Did she say what her name was?" James asked Isaac.

"Why, are you interested in her?" Isaac asked knowingly.

Much to James' horror he could feel himself blush. He never blushes! And worse, it was in front of two of his fellow Marauders. "Is guppy James blushing?" Sirius cackled "Oh I think James is interested in her, _very_ interested."

"Shut up, Sirius." James grumbled

Sirius wrapped his arm around James' shoulders, a large teasing grin on his face. "So our brave and glorious leader has finally found a mermaid worthy of his greatness! And what a beauty she is!"

"Remus help." James pleaded

Remus smirked at his friend's plight. "You know how he is. It's best to let him get most of it out of his system now." Remus smiled at James' frown.

"Traitor."

"And wait until I inform our cousin Damien and dear Alpha Edward and Annalisa! They'll be excited that you finally had taken an interest in finding a mate. And it's with our long lost sister!" Sirius boasted. The other scouts rolled their eyes, long used to Sirius' attitude. "Should I inform the folks of your bonding ceremony?"

"Alright Sirius, you had your laugh." James said tiredly "Go swim in circles or something." he muttered

"You know I will tease you mercilessly for the next few weeks, right?"

"I'm aware Sirius." James groaned

"Just checking, so when are you going to court her?" Sirius asked excitingly. Remus shook his head but still had a bright smile on his face.

Before James could even make a witty or sarcastic remark they were interrupted by none other than the Merchief's son. "No one will court the mermaid. Not until she has been accepted to the tribe by my father. And even still, the young Siren will be too busy learning the dialect and our culture to be chased around by hormonal males. Return to your posts." the stern merman, Cassius, ordered.

"Always a git, that one." Sirius muttered before swimming a few feet away from James and grabbed hold of his triton. James took hold of his as well; it was strapped to his back. A triton was as unique to a Siren as a wand or staff was to a Magi. No two tritons were alike, they were the same length as the user's arm and made of an ore that grew exceptionally fast in the chasms and was a good conductor for ones magic. A Siren was allowed a triton once their magic had settled at eleven cycles.

Clearing his thoughts James focused his attention back to the open waters to watch for any dangers. The last of the calves were born a few days prior and the pod would soon return to the safety of their tribe. A few days ago, however, one of the scouts had spotted a lone Carcharion swimming just beyond the jagged rocks that surrounded the island. It disappeared before any could attack it, however its presence had made all the other Sirens more wary. The females did not bring their tritons, their magic was used to help the unborn child grow in their wombs, and were therefore defenseless. It was why the males accompanied their mates and why there were scouts, all to protect the merchildren. James and the others would give their lives without hesitation than to see one of the young ones die at the hands of the Sharkpeople.

And even more good news, their lost sister has finally come home! It surely was a miracle that had to have been given by Poseidon himself. James was curious about her, he never did get a name from Isaac the git, and he wanted to know how the surface dwellers lived. He wanted to ask how it was she stayed on the surface longer than the others, how was she able to unlock her magic, how she found the hippocampi pod. She was an enigma, one that James found quite intriguing. But there was more to her than just mystery, there was something about her that was hard for James to ignore. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell it wasn't harmful for him. In any case at least he would befriend the lost one, who knows she might fit in well with the others.

Lily laughed giddily as she was surrounded by a small group of females, chatting away happily while holding their newborns. Matthew had just left Lily with his mate, Jolecia, Daughter of Adeline, and their firstborn son name Marcius with a few other females. He had assured Lily that he would return but was off to speak with the leader of the pod, thankfully Jolecia was almost as fluent in Hippocampi as her mate and so Lily didn't feel too left out of the group.

Currently Lily held the gurgling newborn Marcius in her arms. "He's adorable." Lily cooed softly. The infant had baby gray color skin, it would turn blue when he was older, a tail that flipped randomly, and large blue eyes the same shade as his father.

"Thank you." Jolecia said softly, Jolecia had light green eyes and dirty blonde tentacles down to the small of her back. She was a cycle younger than Matthew and was just as excited of being a new mother. "Marcius was born only a week ago, one of the last born this season." The other females smile kindly at Lily as she held the infant caringly. Lily always loved babies, whenever her elder cousins would give birth to their own, Lily was seen often around them to hold and coddle. Of course the moment they began to cry, Lily would quickly return the baby back to their mother. "Are you interested in becoming a mother anytime soon?" Jolecia asked

Lily spluttered and blushed profusely, the other women looked at the young mermaid weirdly but left her alone. "I'm not ready for that just yet." Lily laughed nervously.

"My apologies." Jolecia smiled "You look good with a child though." Marcius then began to quietly fuss and his face was scrunching up. Lily quickly panicked and handed the infant back over to Jolecia. Jolecia gave a hearty laugh and took hold of her son. "He's just hungry."

"I don't know how to handle crying babies." Lily replied sheepishly

"I was the same way when I was your age." Jolecia smiled, she looked down at the babe suckling and her eyes brightened. "You are a hungry little guppy aren't you." Jolecia cooed at her newborn son.

Matthew came swimming back a few minutes later and smiled proudly down at his mate and child. He traded a few greetings to the other females congregating near Jolecia and Lily then turned his attention to the young mermaid. "The Alpha would like to meet you." Matthew spoke kindly.

Lily felt a little nervous, was this Alpha the one to determine whether she stayed with the tribe or cast out to the open waters? Matthew smiled encouragingly and Lily felt slightly appeased. She had been treated with nothing but kindness from everyone. The environment was a complete contrast than the world she grew up in. Everyone here was so open, the lack of clothing may have something to do with this, emotions were displayed freely without the fear of condemnation. Interactions between bonded women with other males wasn't frowned on. It truly seemed as though women and men were on equal ground. Though if that were the case, why then would only the males carry weapons? Were women simply not allowed to carry those spear-things?

What also drew Lily's curiosity was the architecture. There were no definitive buildings like those on land. The walls of the cove were carved in that looked like homes for the new families. On some of the walls there were Siren figures carved in holding a weapon that differed from the weapons she saw the men hold. One of the figures was a strong looking male with long tentacles and the spear like weapon had three tongs, it reminded Lily of the pitchforks she'd seen farmers using. "Matthew, what is that weapon that that Siren is holding?"

Matthew looked at the passing figure. "That is Merchief Triton, the great-grandson of the first Merchief, Merchief Neptune. He is the creator of the legendary trident. Today we call all of our spears tritons, in honor of the Merchief."

"Merchief Neptune?" Lily asked again

Matthew smiled "You're a curious one." he spoke fondly "He was picked by the Great Four in their place to rule our tribe. By the end of their reign, the Great Four swam from tribe to tribe picking males and females that they saw fit to rule and govern their people."

"Females too?" Lily asked astonished. She had never heard of a woman partake in politics. It simply wasn't done!

"Of course." Matthew looked at Lily weirdly "Mermaids have always had equal ground with mermen. Is it not the same in the Drylands?"

"No." Lily spoke shortly, she'd rather not think of the surface as it would then lead her to remember a bitter betrayal. Matthew frowned at Lily's tone and expression but otherwise said nothing. Anxious to clear the awkward silence between the two, Lily asked "So if there are Merchiefs that rule the tribes, what is an Alpha?"

"An Alpha is the leader of a family pod. The oldest member of each family pod is considered to be the Alpha, their word and choices govern the family. In this case however the Alpha is the oldest male here that has a mate that had given birth to his child. Alpha Fabian is twenty-five cycles and he is one of the strongest males of our tribe. He doesn't speak Hippocampi so I will translate between the two of you."

"Thank you." Lily said appreciatively

They came up to an opening of a lighted cave farthest from the entrance of the cove. A large, well muscled man swam up and smiled down at Lily. Lily figured that this was Alpha Fabian, he had short auburn tentacles, tattoos down both his arms, he wore a necklace that was made out of small seashells with a large sea snail shell in the center. A silver armband, with a blue gem in the middle, was placed on his upper left arm. And finally Lily noticed a triton strapped to his back. "This is Alpha Fabian, Son of Antonius." The large Siren splayed his right hand over the center of his chest and bowed to the young mermaid.

"Lily, just Lily." she copied Fabian's greeting and the man laughed boisterously in good humor. "What, did I do something wrong?" Lily asked Matthew worriedly. The Siren chuckled along with the Alpha and paced a placating hand on Lily's shoulders.

"Worry not, young Lily." he smiled reassuringly "He gave you a warrior's greeting, to which you returned one of your very own. He likes you." Alpha Fabian spoke a few more words to Matthew in his baritone voice. "He wants to know if you have been treated with the utmost respect by the other Sirens."

"Yes, I have." Lily smiled softly. "Everyone has welcomed me graciously since I've been here. I'm amazed that there has been this whole other world in the oceans that no one ever knew about." Lily expressed her awe.

After Matthew translated for the other male, Fabian smiled knowingly. "He says 'I imagine it is a lot to take in.' He also reassures that we will find a room to accommodate you by nightfall."

"That's not necessary." Lily said quickly "I don't want to intrude on any of the families here. I can sleep in the cove."

When translated Fabian shook his head brusquely and made a disagreeing noise. Matthew expressed similar emotions. "Nonsense," Matthew spoke "we have more than enough space. It would be an insult to you if we were just to leave you out in the cove!" Fabian exclaimed "You will not make anyone uncomfortable, besides the birth of our young, finding a lost member of our tribe is one of the best news we've had this season!" The Alpha quickly interjected a few words to Matthew before falling back into silence. "Fabian has told me that he has already alerted Merchief Thomas and the Council of this glorious news. They are all anxious to meet you."

"Really?" Lily asked in shock. Her head felt as though it was swimming, ignoring the obvious fact that she was submerged in water, so many important figures of a tribe she was soon going to be a part of, were excited to meet her. Was it really such big news that Lily had returned to the sea a few years later than usual?

Her question must have shown on her face because Matthew and translated quickly for Alpha Fabian "In the entire history of our tribe when Seekers left the ocean to find the two Landborns, they would always returned safe and sound and the Seekers were seen as heroes to the tribe. When our brother returned and you did not, it was a troubling time for our tribe and for the other tribes.

"Our race has lived in the shadows of the surface for millennia, our numbers does not reach the number of Man. Every child born is a gift from Poseidon, every Landborn brought to the safety of the tribe is in thanks to Poseidon. When you were never brought back, our tribe went into a depression for some time. It's a miracle that you have returned to us."

"You will not impose on anyone Lily, you are not a burden." Matthew said convincingly "Alpha Fabian said you could meet with the scouts at the entrance. They're about to go wave jumping with some dolphins on the other side of the island." Matthew looked excited

Lily wasn't too sure. "Scouts?"

"They're chosen by the Merchief to help escort the women safely to the cove and back to Diagon Tribe. They guard the entrance while the rest of us watch over our mates and go in hunting parties for the cove. But they need a break so a few of us are going to guard the entrance."

"You sure I can just go wandering off? I can stay and help care for the babies."

"The guppies are in good hands." Matthew smiled "You do not have to do anything, it is not your responsibility. Go, have fun."

"If you're sure." Lily said uncertainly

"I am. Plus Isaac will be sadden that you wouldn't want to spend time with him, he's probably jealous that I've been taking up much of your time." he jested.

The young mermaid giggled and her cheeks flushed. "Well when you put it that way." Matthew escorted Lily back to the entrance, where the scouts were waiting anxiously.

Isaac smiled widely when he saw Matthew and Lily swim up to them. "So our dear lost sister finally graces us with her presence once more." Isaac teased, light brown eyes twinkling in mirth. "We were just on our way to go wave jumping with a pod of dolphins, care to join?" he asked. Lily laughed at the young merman's antics and agreed. With a quick goodbye to Matthew and some of the others now at guard, the scouts swam out to the jagged rocks before making a sharp turn right.

Isaac had introduced Lily to his best friend, Killian, and was currently teaching Lily some basic words in Mermish. A merman the same age as Lily swam up beside her, he had wild black tentacles and hazel eyes that just screamed mischief. Lily's face made a small blush when the young man smiled charmingly in her direction. "Hello, my name James, Son of Richard." Lily was surprise to hear him speak in the hippocampus dialect. It was obvious to her, that he knew little of the language but she appreciated it all the more.

"My name is Lily."


	8. Chapter 7 The Sharkpeople

**Chapter 7 The Sharkpeople**

Lily looked around her temporary home curiously. It was simple but held a warm quality that made Lily feel at home. There were a few glowing yellow gems protruding from the stone walls that provided light. And in the far back was nest-like bed covered in soft green aquatic plants. The bed looked inviting enough and after the long day Lily had, sleep was just tempting. The young mermaid heaved out a relaxing sigh as she rested her sore muscles against the ferns. Who knew a whole day spent of wave jumping could be so tiring on the body?

Lily giggled to herself as she remembered the day's events. Whether they be human or mermen, boys were all the same. The young mermaid more than once rolled her eyes at a certain merman's attempts to impress Lily by showing off. James, if she remembered his name correctly. The young Siren had done a certain number of tricks when surfing the waves. Front flips, back flips, spinning high in the air, all with a smirk in Lily's direction. The whole thing just made Lily roll her eyes at the young male and sigh tiredly. And if that wasn't enough, Lily was almost sure that Isaac was in fact jealous every time Lily's eyes wandered to the young male.

The whole debacle was hilarious. While Isaac was attractive and sweet, Lily felt as though the two would be best as only friends. And then there was James, Lily would have to be daft to deny that black tentacle merman was in fact attractive. More than once Lily had to catch herself from staring longer than what was appropriate at such muscles. It was worse when Lily was caught staring because James would give her that damn knowing smirk. Lily was starting to hate that smirk. But other than his looks, Lily felt that the boy was too arrogant and prideful for his own good. And that was a trait Lily could do without in terms of finding a husband-er mate. Did other mermaids find his attitude attractive?

It was all a null point anyway. As of right now, Lily held no interests when it came to the opposite sex. There were more important things Lily was focused on at the moment. First and foremost was learning to speak Mermish. While some were able to speak Hippocampi, she much rather use the language of the majority so she wouldn't feel as much of a foreigner.

Then there was the fact that the Sirens practiced magic. That made Lily feel all the more nervous and uncomfortable. All her life she was taught that practicing or associating with witchcraft was an act against God. Then there was the fact that her only encounter with magic wasn't the best experience. _A gross understatement_. Lily shuddered. There were times when she would hear the dark witch's voice as though she was standing right next to her. Some nights, sleep would not come to Lily due to nightmares. Memories of when she was shackled to the bed, Black looming over her, the dagger held high above before coming down at lightning speed. Thankfully Lily always awoke before the dagger ever struck true but the mermaid could still hear the witch's cackle.

And though the witch was long dead, never to bother Lily again, the whole experience left the young girl traumatized. It was because of this, Lily was hesitant to even hold a triton. If Lily had it her way, she would never practice magic and just live on blissfully as a mermaid. Should Lily in fact learn such a "sacred" art, who's to say that her magic would warp her mind until she became as cold, evil, and insane as Elladora? The psychotic gleam in the woman's eyes were at the forefront of Lily's mind. Lily didn't want to become like that woman, preying on the insecurities of people, striking terror into their very souls, thriving off the flesh of people.

Lily huffed irritably from her bed. With the way her thoughts were heading, Lily wouldn't be able to get a good few hours of rest tonight. She swam off her bed and out her temporary home. Mer Cove was casted in low light from the half moon. Most of the caves were occupied with families. Lily could hear multiple lullabies drifting through the water from the mothers singing to their newborns. She was even surprised to hear some of the fathers singing as well. All the different lullabies blended together until it came out as a soft melodious tune that lulled along with the current.

It was able to put Lily somewhat at ease. But she was still anxious and decided a good swim around the cove would do her some good. Lily smiled blissfully as she felt the ocean water move back and forth, rocking her like a mother would a fussing babe. She took notice of two mermen at guard at the mouth of the cove and was able to make them out as Cassius and Lucius. When Lily met them the two were polite enough, but were stern and took everything about them seriously. They reminded Lily of some of the men in other aristocratic families, where they had forgotten the meaning of fun. Surely that type of life had to be such a bore?

Lily swam her way up to the surface and breached near a small rock island near the cliff side. She perched herself comfortably on one of the flat rocks and laid there gazing up at the millions of stars. The view was breathtaking, Lily had never seen that many stars at once. She would miss this, viewing the sky. The young Siren was told that the people rarely venture up to the surface back at Diagon. It was safer to stay in the deep depths away from sailing humans. Lily was a little sad as she had grown use to seeing the stars at night when swimming with the hippocampi pod out in the open ocean. The pod had only left earlier in the day, Lily missed all of them dearly. She missed the little calves' playful and curious nature, teasing mercilessly Lau about his infatuation with the young mare Julu, long conversations with Amek or Saia. But she was still fortunate to make such wonderful friends here at the cove, among her people.

But even with the assurance that Lily would be well taken care of she couldn't stop the multitude of questions running amok in her head. Where would she live? Would the rest of the tribe be as welcoming as the Sirens here at the cove? Would the Merchief accept her with open arms, would she be ridiculed for being a Landborn? Then there were the deeper questions that plagued the back of her mind. Would Lily be forced to convert to their religion? While Lily herself wasn't as religious as her mother, she was uncomfortable at the thought of changing from the religion she was born and raised on her whole life, to one she had only heard today.

If Lily were to never find a mate and start a family, would she be looked down upon by the rest of the females? Lily had seen multiple examples on how men and women were treated with equality, and how open and caring as a whole all of the merpeople were. Each of them calling her their sister in Mermish and Hippocampi with such familiarity as though they had known Lily their entire lives. And while Lily felt at peace and secured among the Sirens, a part of her deep down couldn't bring herself to trust them all completely. They could very well betray her one day. Just like Petunia.

Petunia's betrayal had struck Lily deep. If her own sister, one with whom she grew up, laughed, cried, and fought with could betray her without hesitation, who's to say it wouldn't happen again? Could Lily ever truly form bonds with the people if there was always a part of her that mistrust them? Was this how Elladora felt, isolated even in a thriving cove? Was this one of the factors that had led the witch to madness and ultimately death? All of these questions running her mind ragged and yet no answer to placate them.

"What is troubling you, sister?" A voice spoke with a raspy edge to it. Lily was startled and looked to see a male a few years older in age. The sides of his head was shaved off, and the tentacles on top were pulled back with a band, they were a light brown. And he had light green eyes. It was one of the males that had greeted Lily and the hippocampi pod earlier. Sebastian if she remembered correctly. He peered up to Lily's eyes worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong Sebastian, just pondering is all." Lily replied in an equally raspy voice. It was a wonder how different the language could sound only because they were above water.

Sebastian looked at Lily disbelievingly but didn't press her. "I am not aware of your customs on land, but know that whatever is troubling you there will always be someone to listen to you."

Lily gave the older male a small smile. "Thank you." she responded gratefully

Sebastian gave a curt nod. "It is late, you should sleep for a few hours. We leave for Diagon early in the morning."

"I will." Lily looked to the twinkling stars one last time, it would be awhile before she ever saw the sky and she wanted to make the most of it. Lily felt as if she had come to another obstacle, tomorrow the Siren pod would migrate back into the deep depths of the Atlantic. Would she be able to travel such a journey with people she had hardly knew? After all she been through, could she trust them with such open arms? "I've already made it this far, it would be pointless to turn back now." she spoke finally, she jumped back into the ocean water.

The sun had barely peaked above the horizon when the entire population of Mer Cove was awake and situated. Lily was close to Matthew's mate, Jolecia, and their newborn Marcius. The males were stationed around the perimeter of the pod, tritons gripped hard in their hands as they stared out into the great blue impassively. Half an hour ago two scouts were sent ahead, Lucius and Kingsley, to scour for any predators stalking the island. Most of their natural predators were more active at night and had most likely retired to the deep ocean, however one could never be too sure. Especially when the lives of mothers and newborns were at stake. It was a rare occurrence, but sometimes a mother and her calf are somehow separated from the safety of the pod; they were never heard from again.

Lily couldn't help but feel as anxious as the rest of the pod. First time mothers were especially nervous and held their guppies close to their busts. While waiting for the scouts' arrival Fabian led the pod in a few prayer songs to ease the minds and hearts. Lily couldn't understand most of what they were singing but she felt a sudden peace settle over her. Jolecia had explained to Lily that it was a lyrical to their deity Poseidon, a song for safe migrating and well being of the guppies. "It's beautiful." Lily spoke softly

"Poseidon has blessed all of his children with the ability to sing. In time, when your Mermish is more advanced you will be taught all the songs."

"I didn't know that everyone could sing." Lily mumbled to herself. When she was human Lily wasn't exactly known for her singing, frankly the only time she ever did sing were the hymns in church. And that was only because her voice was hidden amongst the many others.

"We can't sing above water." Jolecia warned "Though it is told that our ancestors sang to passing sailors praying for their safe passage and in some cases for a lover." Jolecia blushed

"Lover?" Lily asked confusingly.

"It's an old folklore." Jolecia said dismissively "It's a story of seven sisters that had lived on an island and would sing to passing sailors seeking for their true love."

"That must be quite a tale." Lily murmured in disbelief

"It is, but it doesn't end well for the sisters. I could tell you the story now if you're interested."

Before Lily could answer Jolecia, a series of short calls echoed across the cove. Jolecia sighed and smiled in relief. "They're back. It is safe to cross."

The two scouts swam up to the mouth of the cove, waiting for the pod to move along. Alpha Fabian took one last look about the pod, making sure the women and infants were well protected, before proceeding to swim out to the waters.

Lily stuck close to Jolecia's side, feeling both anxious yet excited about the journey. Lily had only been at the island for a day, yet she couldn't wait to get back into the open waters; traveling. The rocky cove soon blended into the blue waters and Lily could start making outlines of the jagged rocks that surrounded the island.

The large pod of Sirens were eerily silent as they finally swam pass the rocks and the ground dipped deeply into the dark waters. The men's face were stoic as they watched their surroundings tentatively. The women were nervous and some of their infants began to squirm uncomfortably as they sensed their mothers' unease. It struck Lily as to how dangerous migrating could be if a large pod such as this were weary of what lurked in the waters.

Wanting to distract Jolecia from her worry, Lily asked. "What does Diagon look like?"

Jolecia's eyes brightened at such a subject. "It is big. Bigger than the island we had just left. It rests some meters below the point where the light can longer reach the ocean on a large mountain. History tells us that our home was once dry land and that the Founders sunk the land so that we may have a place to live in safety." Lily's mouth dropped "And near the center of the tribe lays the legendary school called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" the perplexed mermaid asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. It is a place of learning for Sirens of your age. There you are taught how to use magic safely and properly."

"There's a school for magic?" Regardless of her misgivings on magic, Lily couldn't help but feel excited.

"Of course!" Jolecia laughed "Did you think we learned from some old mysterious merman that lived in a secluded cave?" Lily blushed as that was indeed what she was thinking.

"What else is there?"

"We have many animals, including a pod of tamed hippocampi that is cared for by Hagrid. You'll know him when you see him, he's the largest merman I have ever seen!" she exclaimed "He's also very kind with a large heart. It is because of him that we have a somewhat good relations with the Ichthyocentaur Tribe."

"Ichthyocentaur? What are those?"

"They are like us, only they have the lower body of a hippocampus from the waist down. I've never seen one, they keep to themselves in the forest." Lily wondered if there were actual trees similar to the ones on land. "From what I can remember Ichthyocentaurs also speak Mermish but also a variation of Hippocampi."

"So they came from the surface too?"

Jolecia nodded "They were once...I don't remember what they were called before but they were half man and half...hose?" Lily knew what Jolecia was talking about but didn't know the Hippocampi word for horse or if there even was one."There is actually a love story between a Siren and an Ichthyocentaur back at Diagon."

"Really?" Though her favorite genre was adventure, Lily also secretly adored romance novels. If there was one thing her and Petunia shared in common was their liking to romance novels. It was the only genre Petunia would read whenever the rare mood to read surged through her. Lily shook past memories from her head. "Do you remember the story?"

"No it is quite long. But it is _written_ on a _scroll_ that you can _read_ later." Lily stared blankly at the other Siren. Jolecia quickly realized the confusion on Lily's face and smiled sheepishly. "Apologies, there were no words for them in the Hippocampi language."

Lily realized that she would quickly have to learn Mermish if she was ever to communicate with the rest of the tribe or even learn. While she had met some outstanding people that could speak Hippocampi, she was completely sure that only a minority of the people could understand the language let alone speak it. It shouldn't be too bad however. Learning languages appeared to be almost instinctual. After all Lily was able to learn an entire language and some of Dolphin in only a few weeks. "How long is the journey to the Diagon Tribe?"

"Nearly a seven day journey. We swim nonstop."

"Think you can teach me Mermish on the way there, I want to learn as much as I can before arriving to Diagon."

"I would be happy to. I can even teach you a few songs if you like."

The following days were spent swimming and in Lily's case learning Mermish. As it turned out Mermish was a more complicated dialect than Hippocampi. Not only was the language based on the type of call, but the octave of it as well. On word could have multiple meanings if said in a different octave. And that was another thing all together. The octave range a Siren had was astounding. Some of the words were in such a high pitch Lily had to wonder if the males had a harder time speaking Mermish than the females. Jolecia was quick to rectify that the males had no trouble reaching such high octaves even if their voices were naturally lower.

Lily was also exposed to the use of magic. She had been wondering how such a large pod would be able to feed. The young girl had never encounter a large enough school of fish that could feed hundreds, so how was it that a tribe of merpeople live in one place for centuries without ever running out of food? The answer, magic.

The ten scouts doubled also as a hunting party and had left an hour prior in search for food. Jolecia had the pleasure of teasing poor Lily when she noticed twin stares of affection from two of the scouts; James and Isaac. "You have yet to see Diagon and already are males losing their tails over you." the new mother smirked

"Quiet you." Lily mumbled embarrassingly.

It was nearly a half an hour more before the ten scouts returned from their hunt, victorious. In each of their nets, Lily was positive they did not carry nets when they left the pod, were five to six fish each. Nowhere near enough to satisfy such large numbers. The young woman started to gape like a fish, the irony not lost to her, when she saw the men waiving their tritons over their catch and the number of fish multiplied exponentially. Soon three fishes were passed to every woman, five in the men's case, and all fed quickly. The scent of blood would soon attract predators so it was in their best interest to finish their meals quickly and have them disposed of.

The mention of predators reminded Lily of the time her and the hippocampus pod when she spotted a creature that resembled that of a Siren but swam differently and had a dangerous aura about them. However the young girl thought it would be unwise to ask about predators when they still have yet to reach the safety of the Diagon Tribe.

When not learning to speak Mermish Lily was enjoying her time coddling the little guppy known as Marcius. She enjoyed making funny faces at the little boy. Marcius would only stare back at Lily with curious wide eyes. He was generally a quiet baby and only ate and slept. _Well he is a newborn. _Lily thought.

On the fourth day of the migration, in the dead of night, Lily was startled out of her half slumber by a series of high and loud calls echoing across the waters. Many of the babies cried in fright as they were awaken from their sleep. The pod of Sirens stopped in their tracks and the males circled around the females protectively. Lily was close to Jolecia as the mother tried to hush her crying babe. The young mermaid was as attentive as the males as she scanned the ocean for any threats. "What was sound?" Lily asked in broken Mermish

"It was the sound of orcas. Intelligent predators." Jolecia said in a hoarse whisper

"Do they hunt us?" Lily asked fearfully

Jolecia nodded her head. "They are one of the few apex predators in the ocean. But it is not the orcas we should fear."

The way Jolecia's tone in that last sentence made Lily's stomach feel like it was pulled into a cold knot. She was nearly too afraid to ask what Jolecia had meant, but curiosity got the better of Lily. "And why is that?"

"Sirens have two major enemies: Cecaelia and Carcharion. Cecaelia are half man and half octopus, they are cunning creatures that love to connive and have an obsession with precious metals. Carcharions are half man and half shark. Feral, bloodthirsty monsters. The Sharkpeople are the only species capable of hunting orcas. The cries of the orcas were of fear and worry. They are being hunted."

Suddenly the males grew more agitated, they brought their tritons up chest level and gave warning calls to the unarmed women. From the depths swam a pack of ten members. They swam in a side-to-side motion. They were as long in length as the Siren males if not longer. Their malicious eyes glowed an amber color. Their faces were angular and sharp, jagged teeth protruded from the upper lip. They had flat noses, slanted eyes, and pointed ears. Gills were on both sides of the neck, a dorsal fin erected from the middle of their shoulders and pectoral fins protruded from the waist. there was a second dorsal fin further down the tail and it ended in a large caudal fin that swayed to and fro. The Sharkpeople were a blue-green color with dark stripes down their body that reminded Lily of the Bengal tigers she would see in the circus.

All ten were male and the largest one looked at one of James' friends curiously, before returning his attention to the rest of the pod. These were the Sharkpeople Lily had encountered weeks ago, only now it was worse. Much, much worse.


	9. Chapter 8 Fenrir

**Chapter 8 Fenrir**

James wasted no time firing a barrage of spells at the Carcharions. But with agility the predators were gifted with, they swam around the flying spells. A triple high chirp from Cassius, and the scouts broke away from the pod and cut off the approaching predators in a synchronized fashion. The other males pressed together and guided the women with their guppies away from the danger as the Carcharions were distracted. With another call from Cassius, James and his friends casted Cutting Curses on the hides of the shark-men. They swam back and forth avoiding the lethal claws of the irate creatures. While cunning predators, they were easily distracted and loved a good battle more than anything else.

James casted a Shield Charm on himself just as the swipe of claws came at his mid section. The scouts danced around the ten Sharkpeople, encaging them with swipes of their tritons and spells. This did not make any sense to the young male. Why would ten Sharkpeople leave their current hunt of orcas and move after a large well protected pod of Sirens? What was their purpose? And was it James or did the Sharkpeople seem like they were only playing? He knew from the stories of his father that these creatures can hold their own against a pod of Sirens even without the use of magic. Something was wrong, something wasn't right.

"Cassius!" James called out after he fought off another predator snapping at his jugular.

"I know!" Cassius yelled back. "Everyone pull back to the pod. Something is not right here and we must protect the guppies at all cost!" Frank and Killian sent a barrage of hexes to fend off the rest of the pack while the other scouts quickly swam back to the others. They were intercepted however by another pack of Carcharions, this one had more than ten and were heading straight for the females and their calves. Another pack was swimming from the depths on the other side of the large pod and were encircling being watchful of the mermen's weapons.

James stared in horror, he had never seen this many Sharkpeople in one setting, attacking migrating Sirens no less! This wasn't normal behavior. His attention was quickly drawn back into battle by a triton blocking a set of claws from James' face. "Keep focus, James! The other males will have to fend for their mates!" Kingsley called out before releasing a battle cry and returned into the fray. James sent a silent prayer that his brothers and his cousins would remained unscathed and followed suit to fight off the Carcharions along with his brothers in arms.

Lily had not felt this helpless in some time. She could only watch in horror as the mermen battled off the Sharkpeople. There were so many, Lily had no idea that they traveled in such large groups. They nearly outnumbered the males battling. The females huddled close to one another for protection. Jolecia was panting heavily, staring wide eyed at the creatures prowling about. "I have never seen so many." she cried out while holding her infant close to her heart.

"Don't you have tritons of your own?" Lily looked to Jolecia pleadingly

Jolecia shook her head. "Our magic is still recovering from carrying our guppies. It would be dangerous to our body if we use magic now."

_And look how well that turned out._ Lily thought sardonically. "So we're vulnerable essentially." Lily concluded "Fantastic." the young mermaid did not like that the males were fighting for their lives and the lives of the mermaids and the guppies. She didn't want to stay idle and watch and worry for those she met put their lives in danger. Different colors flew from the tritons toward various Sharkpeople, some hit their marks and the creatures would float in the currents, but mostly the apex predators were able to maneuver around. Thankfully the Sirens were just as agile and graceful and were able to avoid most swipes, bites and hits from their caudal fins.

There was no give to either side. The males kept a tight perimeter around the females and their guppies and showed no sign of advancing on the enemy. The predators couldn't get past the males holding their tritons either, the battle was at a stalemate. Lily didn't understand why the Sharkpeople were this insistent on getting at defenseless females and guppies when they were heavily guarded by magic wielding males. Wouldn't they want to get an easier meal, one that didn't put much of a fight and therefore wasting valuable energy? Or were guppies a delicacy to the predators and worth dying for?

Lily saw how the Alpha, Fabian, was fighting furiously. He knocked Carcharions left and right with both spells and blows to the heads with his triton and was holding his own splendidly when a large Carcharion charged head on. He managed to avoid Fabian's attacks and charged him at his side leaving a trail of blood in his wake. The breach in protection allowed more males to follow through and charge head on at the pod of females.

The mermaids gave cries of fright and swam together in quick motions like fish avoiding the hungry mouths of dolphins. The pod formed tight shapes that ebbed and flowed and spiraled around the Carcharion. Lily stuck close to Jolecia, she didn't want anything bad to happen to the female nor her infant. Luckily the males were picking off the Carcharions by the handfuls, the scouts that lead the first wave of attack were back and the remaining Shark-men were outnumbered and outmatched. Yet there was one that was persistent and manage to fend off even the strongest of males, Fabian and Zane, and was swimming closer to the Lily and the others.

The ten scouts now swam at neck braking speeds around the mermaids shooting various spells and charging and colliding with various Carcharions. Lily was even impressed with how well James and his two friends worked with fending off the predators. A loud cry of pain caught Lily's and Jolecia's attention. Zane was badly wounded on his side and Fabian was fighting off three Sharkpeople on his own , but the biggest one that was leading his brethren in the first place was not around. Where was he? Lily felt anxious about the whole thing, she wanted this to be over, she wanted the predators to be gone and for the calm mood of nighttime to return. But mostly Lily wanted do something more than just swim in circles trying to confuse the Carcharions.

But Lily would have to worry about such issues later, she wanted to get out of this unscathed and if not then protect Jolecia and Marcius to the best of her abilities. "Sirius!" both James and Remus yelled in horror. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw said mermen float unconscious with a large knot on the side of his face and the side of his torso bruised in blues and purples. Then she saw the large male that was the leader of the pack swimming towards the females, a malicious glint in his amber eyes. Even more worrisome, the Carcharion was swimming right to where Lily and Jolecia were. She knew instinctively that he was not interested in the guppies or the other mermaids, but only in Lily herself.

Without any thought, Lily broke away from the pod and swam towards the surface. "Lily, what in Poseidon's name are you doing?" Jolecia had called out in horror. Lily ignored the Siren and swam in varying patterns that she was taught by the hippocampus pod. Lily could hear the loud growl of the male quickly gaining on the her. She pushed herself to the limit. Lily was quickly becoming panic, all the males were preoccupied fighting and the mermaids were swimming in different shapes and sizes to avoid the enemy. Lily was mentally berating herself yet at the same time was happy to at least lead the most dangerous of them away from Jolecia and her newborn son.

"Ahh!" Lily cried out in pain. The Sharkman swiped at her lower tail and she was now bleeding from her wounds. Before the male could make another attempt Lily slapped him full in the face with her fluke and took off toward the nearest males, which happened to be Gabriel and Sebastian, but was quickly cut off from another Carcharion. Lily swam backwards and was met with the same large male as before. The two Carcharions were quickly closing in on Lily. The mermaid could feel the erratic pulse of her magic just beneath her skin, wanting to lash out and protect its wielder. With an angry snarl of her own, Lily let loose her wild magic. A plethora of colors lashed out in a great big light show and attacked the two Carcharions, both howling in unbearable pain, before swimming away severely injured.

"Fall back!" the Alpha called out to his pack. And as quick as the Carcharions arrived they left into the darkness of the depths. The Sirens quickly set up wards to prevent a second wave of attack and tend to the wounded. The females were able to breathe more easily and went about calming their hysterical infants.

Lily smiled tiredly, Jolecia and Marcius were safe. Her vision became blurry and the last thing she saw was a large blob swimming quickly towards her, then darkness.

"What you did was inexcusable! You let a Carcharion pass and endangered the mermaids and the guppies. Worst of all, we nearly lost our sister to two of them! All the training you've went through and you lose it at the sight of your friend injured. You were distracted and it nearly cost the lives of the females and the guppies! You have shamed the scouts, this tribe and your pods!" Cassius roared to both James and Remus. James faced the irate male stoically, but on the inside he was burning with ire. How dare he insinuated that James besmeared his pod's honor!

"It will not happen again." James said through gritted teeth.

"Indeed it won't. You are unfit to be scouts and are therefore demoted. Headmaster Elphinstone will be informed about this." Cassius glared at the two teenagers, more so at James.

"That's enough, Cassius." Alpha Fabian swam up, his body was bruised and he had new scars across his chest, nevertheless he appeared to be in good health. "I have the final say, and I say they are not to be demoted from their position. They did well for their first battle, it is only natural they grow fearful for an injured friend. Go keep watch over the wards with the others."

Cassius sent a final glare at James and Remus before nodding politely to the Alpha and swam away. Fabian narrowed his eyes at the merman then focused at the two young mermen before him looking forlorn. "Do not let his words affect you. He is merely angry and worry over the females. Your friend, Sirius, is doing well, he should wake at any given moment. The both of you did your pods proud, not many can fight Fenrir head on and come out without so much as a scratch, myself included." he chuckled and pointed to his healed wounds

"Thank you Alpha." Remus replied softly, James said nothing. "What about Lily, how is she?" James eyes twitched.

"She is resting, Sebastian and his mate are watching over her as we speak. The young mermaid drained her magic with that explosion she did and fainted. You can see her later, but for now, rest. The wards will hold up while we are stationary, we'll leave again come morning. James I'll send for your cousins, all of them are well and are anxious to see you." Fabian then swam off, presumably to find and console his own mate and child.

James looked at the small pods huddled about while the scouts made their rounds around the temporary wards. The atmosphere was significantly calmer than earlier but there was still tension in the way the Sirens held themselves. He didn't blame them. Many of the Sirens had never seen a Carcharion let alone dozens of them at once. Regardless of what Alpha Fabian said, James still felt as though he failed the scouts. He froze not only once but twice! He had never before been in a full fledge battle and the severity of what took place shocked him. James was lucky the first time thanks to Frank.

The second time however...he had heard the stories, read the scrolls, yet it did little to prepare James for the infamous Carcharion, Fenrir. He was bigger than what James imagined, more bloodthirsty as well. Fenrir was able to fend off one of the strongest of the tribe and he came headlong at the three young Sirens. He was intimidating and James froze in fear, and because of that Sirius and Lily paid the price. Either one could have been killed!

And Remus, Remus had to face his worst nightmare after all these years and James could do nothing but stare in horror. James was the unnamed Alpha of their group and strived his very best to defend them against bullies. He tended to Remus' wounds once a month when he becomes feral, stuck up for him when others sneered at his parentage. He helped Peter in his classes, was there for Sirius whenever he was having troubles with his parents. He protected his brothers fiercely for years and at the first sign of true danger James' freezes up like Arctic water. Cassius was right, James was unfit to be a scout. He did fail, he dishonored his pod by not performing to his best abilities and couldn't protect the mermaids and the guppies.

"Stop blaming yourself." Remus said calmly "This was our first battle, we will be more experience come our next one. You did not disgrace your family, you did them proud."

James sure didn't feel that way. "How are you feeling?" he asked instead.

Remus sent a look at James that clearly read that this conversation wasn't done. "I will be fine, surprise to see Fenrir after all these years, and the number of Carcharions he had with him."

"We have Poseidon to thank that no one was bitten or killed. Though it is peculiar that so many had come and yet they showed no interests in the mermaids and the guppies." James frowned. Everything the Carcharion did was not normal behavior. They traveled in large numbers, they continued to fight even when it was at a stalemate. The Sharkpeople left a comparably easy meal of orcas to battle fierce Sirens. And as stated before, they showed little interest in the females, only Lily. But why, why was Lily the prime target to the Sharkmen when she had only been at seas for a season?

"Come, Sirius will pout and whine to no end if we don't see him while he is being cared for." Remus rolled his eyes, but James could tell that Remus was just as worried for the young male as he was. They quickly swam off to where the wounded were being tended to.

Her whole body felt sore, really sore. She had aches in muscles she didn't even know she had. Lily also felt fatigued, she hadn't felt this tired, so weak, since her imprisonment. What happened? What caused Lily to feel this way? Then she remembered the Sharkpeople attacking. The battle, Jolecia...a large and burly Carcharion, murder in his amber colored eyes. Lily gasped and leaned over someone's shoulders as bile rose from the back of her throat. Lily suddenly felt nauseous. "Calm Lily, calm!" the familiar voice of Sebastian rang in her ears.

The mermaid's eyes snapped opened and her arms tightened briefly around the male's neck before slacking. Lily worriedly looked around her surroundings. The scene was different now, the sun shone brightly from above, it's rays reflecting across the surface. The pod was migrating once more, though many males were wounded and riding on the backs of others, everyone was in decent condition. Lily had to have been unconscious for some hours as it was nearly noon. "W-what happened?" Lily asked groggily "Where are the Carcharions, is Jolecia and Marcius okay? What about the males are they alright?" Lily shot off in rapid succession.

"Be calm Lily." Sebastian's smooth voice interrupted the worrisome mermaid. "Everyone is fine, some are wounded but not mortally so. Jolecia and her son are fine, Matthew has been wounded but will make a full recovery."

"And the Sharkpeople?"

"Defeated, we are indebted to you Lily. Had it not been for you, more of the Sharkpeople would surely have come from the scents of blood."

"Me? What did I do?" Lily looked down at Sebastian confused.

The merman peered over his shoulder and looked at Lily worriedly "You do not remember?"

Lily shook her head. "I remember the battle, the Carcharion appearing in swarms at every direction. Then there was the biggest of them that broke through your defense and came after me. I swam away from the others, they were closing in on me..." she frowned "Then nothing, I'm awake and resting on your back." Lily blushed profusely and made to get up from the male's back. Sebastian protested.

"Your lower tail was wounded and has been mending. Until we get you to a proper healer, you are not to swim un-aided."

Lily glowered but complied. "Fine." Sebastian's lips quirked up in a small grin.

"What happened, why did the Sharkpeople leave?"

"You unleashed raw magic on their leader. I do not know how, but it burned Fenrir and he called for a retreat to the rest of his pack. They swam off into the darkness and we were able to erect wards to prevent further Carcharion and sharks from coming."

"Why was that not done in the first place?" Lily asked in outrage.

Sebastian paid no mind to Lily's attitude, if anything he was more amused by the mermaid's temper. "Wards can only be placed around objects and creatures that are stationary. We are in constant movement when migrating, nonstop. It would be a waste of our energy and time to reapplied wards that will only weaken and collapse within the hour."

"Oh." Lily felt like an idiot at that moment. "How far are we from Diagon?"

"Two more days at best. We've increased speed. The Sharkpeople will not be deterred away for long and might come back for another attack. We need to get to the safety of our tribe, for the sake of the guppies and you. We had only just got you back from the Drylands, we will not lose you to barbarians such as Fenrir." Sebastian finished passionately

Lily was moved by Sebastian's care for her. She hardly knew him less than a week and already he was willing to risk his own life for hers. Lily couldn't help but feel guilty that his attention was taken away from protecting the mothers and the guppies. Jolecia and Marcius came to mind, Lily would never forgive herself if something ever happened to them while they were traveling back to the tribe. She somehow felt responsible for the battle that took place. Lily remembered that after the large one broke through the males' defense. They had ample time to snatch a mermaid and her infant for a midnight meal, Lily shuddered, yet they swam around the spiraling pod of mermaids. Prowling, searching, until their eyes landed on Lily. But why, why was that particular Carcharion so enthralled with her? Did Lily smell differently than the others? She didn't think so, then what was it?

"Sebastian...who's Fenrir?" Lily asked tentatively

The older merman stiffened momentarily. "Why do you want to know?" he asked carefully

"Fenrir was the largest one of his pack. He was particularly interested in me, I want to know who he is and maybe I can get a reason as to why he was after me."

Sebastian sighed heavily. "It is no use understanding the ways of a bloodthirsty savage Lily." he muttered "I don't know too much about the creature. But many cycles ago when I was a child, Fenrir lead a pack of Sharkpeople into our tribe. He wanted to bite as many Sirens as possible, mostly guppies." Sebastian muttered darkly, Lily was rather taken back by his tone. "A Carcharion's bite is poisonous to us, if left untreated it could make you rabid, feral, before your body burns up and you die...many were bitten." he finished forlornly. "There was not enough cure, it was what Fenrir was planning, the cure was given to the guppies. The others had no choice but to die."

"Sebastian..." Lily trailed off sadly. She was at a loss of what she could say that was appropriate but not sounding like pity. "But the guppies, they're alright yes?"

"Yes." he gave her a small smile. "There have been some side effects, but they live a normal life. It was what my mother would have wanted."

Lily gasped in horror. Sebastian lost his mother? He had to grow up without his mother and he still had the strength to press on, find a mate and start a family? Her respect for the merman grew, he character was stronger than she gave credit for. Lily doubted that she would ever have the strength to carry on as Sebastian did, she was still dealing with her own issues herself. "My mate, Yvonne, and I named our daughter, Katrina. In honor of my mother, father will be pleased when he sees his first grandchild." Sebastian smiled proudly at the mention of his infant daughter.

Lily felt honored, and somewhat guilty of her snooping, that Sebastian shared something as personal as the death of a loved one to her. She couldn't believe the amount of trust he placed in Lily's hands and he did so without hesitation, without fear of retribution. She was sure, this wasn't common a thing to tell someone of their pained past. As though Sebastian could read her very thoughts he said. "You have a kind soul, I know you would never use this against me."

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked "How do you know I won't change, become so warped that I am no longer the same person?"

"There is this feeling I have, deep in my core. I like to think its faith, and that it is this faith I have that whatever struggles you've faced in the Drylands will not corrupt you but strengthen you." the young mermaid looked skeptical. "Lily, you do not have to tell me or any of the others what has transpired before you became a Siren, but know that you can always come to any of us, if you find yourself in need of a listening ear."

"Thank you." Lily spoke amiably, she could almost feel tears of gratitude stinging behind her eyes. "I was named after my grandmother on my mother's side." Lily said, wanting to move onto a lighter subject.

"Really?" Sebastian asked quickly catching on.

"Well her name was Lillian, but my mother wanted my grandmother's name somewhere in mine. It was the same for my sister, her middle name is after our grandmother on my father's side." the mention of her sister came so easy to her, it made Lily cringed. She wasn't sure if Sebastian felt her shudder or not.

"Middle name?" Sebastian pondered, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Where I'm from, some of us are given three names, the last name let's others know what family I belong to."

"Three names!" he said in shock "What are your three names then?"

"Lily Elizabeth Evans." Lily felt her lips tingle, she hadn't said her full name in some time.

"Lily Elizabeth Evans." the merman repeated "The name suits you, perhaps we need multiple names as well." Sebastian jested. The rest of the day was spent trading various stories of their childhoods. Though Sebastian's was admittedly more thrilling compared to Lily's. Nevertheless by nightfall the duo were in higher spirits.


	10. Chapter 9 Diagon Tribe

**Chapter 9 Diagon Tribe**

James swam idly next to Remus and a fully recovered Sirius. At Cassius' orders, the trio were swimming in the back of the pod bringing up the rear and making sure there weren't any stragglers. After the battle a few days previous, the pod had increased their speed and tightened their formations. Scouts were sent periodically to swim ahead and make sure there were no wandering sharks, orcas, and worse of all Carcharions.

Every Siren was now anxious and peered over their shoulders and down the black waters. It was truly the blessing of Poseidon that none were killed this season. James was anxious to get back into the safety of the tribe. Especially after his first taste of battle, it wasn't as thrilling or commemorating as history scrolls made them out to be. He was beginning to have doubts on whether or not he still wanted to be a warrior. Could he really face such death and violence frequently? Would he still be able to retain his sanity, or would he end up as scarred and paranoid as the famous warrior, Alastor?

A melodic laugh made James perk up. He turned his attention to the form of one young Siren, Lily. She looked better rested than a few days prior. The auburn tentacle girl chattered rapidly in Hippocampi with the older male she was resting on. James felt a sudden surge of jealousy at the older male. He blinked in surprise, was he really jealous of a male that was already mated? _Dear Poseidon I'm pathetic._ James groaned internally. He quickly turned his attention back to his surroundings, it would be poor luck if Sirius caught James staring at Lily again. He was already being teased mercilessly for his infatuation with the young Siren. Sirius said it was revenge for all the times James and Remus made fun at Sirius' failed attempt to gain Marlene's attention.

With each passing hour, the pod would become more anxious. Their speeds began to increase, but the tension in the males' shoulders lessened. Various members began to sing, stories and laughter echoed around them. They were fast approaching familiar waters. They were almost home! James couldn't wait to see his family pod again, his parents, uncle and aunt, and cousins, he hadn't seen for a full warm season. James had never been away from his pod for such a long amount of time. He admitted that he was rather homesick and missed his tribe greatly. He also couldn't wait to see his other close friend, Peter.

Peter stayed at the tribe for the warm season. He had no aspiration in becoming a warrior and thus did not compete in the tournament into becoming a scout. James wondered what Peter had been up to and how he kept himself busy all season. They would have to catch up as soon as possible. James also noticed the ever changing demeanor of his "brother" Sirius. The closer the pod came to Diagon the quieter and more withdrawn Sirius would become. He was now brooding in his place between James and Remus. James looked worriedly at Remus. and the same worry reflected in the amber eyes of Remus. Both were well aware of Sirius' living conditions at home.

The passing summer was the first time Sirius spent away from his controlling parents. And while it had been one of the greatest summers Sirius had by far, James and Remus knew that their friend was beginning to feel heavy guilt. "He'll be okay Sirius." Remus spoke softly. He was more adept with words than James. "Don't feel guilty, he wanted you to compete."

"I shouldn't have listened. All season I spent having fun and I forgot I left my little brother with the likes of my family." he finished bitterly.

"Regulus is stronger than you think Sirius. You'll see, he'll be right there waiting for us."

"If they let him leave..." Sirius muttered sourly.

James placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. "My father and I both said many times, you and Regulus are more than welcome to come live with us. Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea have no qualms raising children again."

"Or you could live with your cousin Andromeda and her family. I'm sure Nymphadora would not mind gaining two older brothers." Remus supplied

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to leave my family pod. Regulus doesn't. He's convinced himself that mother actually loves us in her own insane way, he doesn't want to disappoint the family. As much as I hate my parents, I'm not leaving my brother to them longer than necessary."

"Well we're almost to Diagon, you'll see your brother soon. And Peter."

Sirius allowed himself a small grin "I have missed our clumsy friend. Just wait until he learns that our lost sister has been found!"

"Yeah..." James' eyes wandered over to the laughing Landborn and her companion. The two were trading stories, of what James was unsure of. Their conversation fluctuated between Mermish and Hippocampi.

"We can also tell Peter of James' newfound infatuation on said lost sister." Remus smirked at Sirius.

"Aye, that we could." Sirius played along.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" James groaned

"I'm afraid not." Sirius smiled teasingly "Just wait until Annalisa hears about this."

"You wouldn't!" James shouted in horror. The thought of his mother finding out that he had finally taken an interest in a young female...he shuddered. She would be planning the bonding ceremony the moment Sirius finished his sentence.

"I've seem to recall when a dear friend of mine told Annalisa of my infatuation to Marlene..." his smile widened at James' face paled. "I surely can't wait for us to arrive at Diagon."

"May Poseidon show mercy on my soul." James muttered.

It was nearing sunset. The sky above the surface was now an orange-pink color casting a silhouette over all the Sirens. Some of her scales began to glow as light began to dim. Lily knew they would reach the tribe come nightfall. The pod became more joyful, songs were sung more often and there was more laughter and merriment. The horrors of the battle had not affect the Sirens' spirit. Lily was swept away in the festive atmosphere. She had never seen such carefree and abandonment in an entire species. Even the males were lost in themselves and sang songs.

Even though Lily was excited to see her new home, she was still nervous. Sebastian had told Lily that she would meet the Merchief and the Council. Noticing her panicked expression, he quickly explained that the Merchief was a fair Siren and that he only wanted to meet so that they could set a permanent home with caring guardians. It did little to lessen Lily's nerves, wasn't meeting the Merchief equivalent as meeting the Queen? Lily thought so.

When the sky was as dark as the depths of the ocean, the pod changed course. They swam vertically downward. Each passing second light from above grew dimmer. Lily's eyes adjusted quickly to the inky black water, her glowing scales aided her vision perfectly. Lily wasn't afraid to admit that the dark surroundings seeing only the Alpha at the head of the pod was nerve rattling. Just as Lily was about to question how much further they would need to travel, a faint light caught her attention.

It was like a lone star in the black sky, it grew brighter as they swam closer. "We're here!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Only a few more minutes and we will be in Diagon!" The pod swam faster now that their home was in view. The bright white light soon morphed into a plethora of colors, shining brightly against the darkness. Many members of the pod began to sing a similar tune, somewhat proficient in Mermish Lily knew they were singing a song of returning home after a long journey.

The size of the tribe could be compared to viewing the moon when Lily could make out "Mountains?" Indeed there were mountains, a large forest of strange aquatic plants Lily had never seen before, and most of all Lily could make out a city. It was definitely larger than what Lily pictured the tribe would be like. There had to be thousands of Sirens down there! Living and thriving beyond the reaches of Man!

They swam through a ward and the waters warmed incredibly. There were many species of fish and other aquatic creatures. The plants glowed themselves and were in available in every color imaginable. The mountains were nearly as tall as the ones she seen on the Drylands. Lily could now make out the strange structures that arched and spiraled out of the ground, blending together similar to coral reefs.

Sirens that had not migrated appeared out of openings. All smiling and calling out greetings. The deeper they swam into the city, the more of them Lily could see. They came in all sizes, Lily waived happily to small children tugging on their mothers' tail, to the elders who's eyes alighted when they gazed on the newborns. The gazers quickly joined the migrates and all were singing. Somewhere Lily heard beautiful instruments playing, blending masterfully to the voices. There was much cheering and laughter as yet another successful migration came to a close.

They finally reached a large arena near the center of the magnificent city and Lily's jaw dropped once more. It looked as though the whole city was present. The cheering was deafening. Lily could see a grand choir singing and behind them large instruments that twisted and spiral played. Colors exploded above their heads, a variation of fireworks. Family pods reunited once more. The guppies were cooed and fussed over by family members, embraces were exchanged with gusto. And Lily was at the center of many stares of disbelief. She smiled bashfully at the assorted Sirens and stuck close to Sebastian's side. Yvonne laughed lightly at Lily's discomfort.

Suddenly the music and singing stopped all together and the Sirens turned their gazes to an area of the arena where chairs of grandeur stood erected. A strong looking Siren was at the head, next to him his mate, daughter, and daughter-in-law, behind them were the eight council members. Lily was surprised to note that one of the council members was female.

Grasped tightly in the male's hand was the legendary trident, the symbol of the Merchief. He was handsome for his age, a clean shaven head, aristocratic face, and dark eyes. His mate was just as beautiful with her tentacles pulled back and braided into two long braids down to the small of her back. Their daughter had to be around Lily's age, she strongly resembled her mother, but with her father's eyes and rather than dark brown tentacles like that of her mother, she had black tentacles that flowed freely in the current. The female that was Cassius' mate had brown tentacles that flowed to her shoulders and a light shade of green eyes.

The ruling pod swam down the stands; the Council closely following. All bowed their heads in respect and parted before the Merchief until only Lily, Alpha Fabian, Sebastian and his family, and Cassius stood before them. Cassius swam up to his father and bowed his head respectfully while hands splayed touching the center of his chest. Father." Cassius greeted.

The Merchief said nothing, then slowly a genuine smiled spread across his face. It made the man more attractive, Lily thought to herself. _Dear lord what is wrong with me?_ the mermaid chastised herself. "Cassius." the Merchief said in a rich tone. "You have done me, your mother, the whole tribe proud of protecting the pod. Welcome home. Welcome home all of you!" he said to the returning pod. The audience erupted into cheers and applauds. "Another season has come and gone and we have Poseidon to thank that all returned safely. And with us, they bring our dear lost sister from the Drylands!" he paused once more for the Sirens to cheer at such good news. "Alpha Fabian, you and the others had done a splendid job protecting the mermaids and the newborns as well as our lost sister. You will be rewarded richly as well as the males that guided and protected her during your migration." His eyes flickered over to Lily, an amused smile graced his lips at Lily's blush.

"My mate and I thank you my Chief." Fabian said in deep gratitude. He then turned to Lily and waived her over by his side. "This is our newfound sister Lily. Lily had traveled with a pod of hippocampi before finding us on our island."

"Welcome sister, I am sorry it has taken so long to find you and bring you home."

"It was no trouble." Lily spoke formally in Hippocampi, her upbringing getting the best of her. "The merpeople have been very kind and made me feel welcomed since I've met them." she finished. While Lily could understand Mermish just fine, she still was coming to grasp in speaking it. Luckily Sebastian was there to translate.

"I am glad to hear that." Merchief Thomas then turned his attention back to the masses. "It has been a long journey for our brothers and sisters. Let us retire to our homes and let our guppies dream of sweet nothings and let us give our blessings that Poseidon has favored us so!"

Lily caught a quick glimpse of Sirius hugging tightly a younger male to him, James reunited amongst his pod and Remus with his parents before her attention was turned back to the ruling family. "Come young one." the Merchief's mate spoke "We have much to discuss and in little time, a grand feast is being held in your honor at the palace."

"A feast? In honor of me?" Lily stammered "I do not think it is necessary, I have done nothing special." she elbowed Sebastian on his side when he snickered.

"The fact that you found your own way home is special enough, you are a very brave mermaid. My name is Myrtle, Daughter of Pearl and this is our youngest child Sabrina, Daughter of Myrtle. She will be in her fifth year of schooling at Hogwarts come next week."

"Schooling starts next week?" Lily gaped "Will I be able to attend? I'm sure I'm behind in the lessons." she asked Sebastian. He translated her worries to the queen.

"Worry not, you will be all caught up come beginning of term."

Lily frowned in confusion, how would she be able to catch up six years of schooling in under a week. "I know, I'm rather curious as well." Sabrina smirked at Lily's confusion. "I'm sure my father has created a way. He is an intelligent merman." Sabrina boasted proudly. "I understand how frightening it must be for you to be in a new environment, especially when you speak the language of beasts." she smiled a false sweet smile.

Lily's eyes narrowed. The mermaid reminded Lily of the women she was forced to converse with back in her old home. Sabrina was a prideful mermaid that thought so highly of herself.

Her attention was captured by the palace before her. There were many towers and bridges that spiraled and arched around itself. Like the other buildings it was built of strange stone and projected a yellow light. It was beautiful, almost giving an ethereal glow around it. Sabrina smiled knowingly at Lily's awe and bade her to continue swimming. The mermaid was swept away with the large corridors, the marble statues of famous Sirens, arched ceilings, and chandeliers made of large conch shells. Small schools of fish swam freely, feasting on the many coral plants placed about. Warriors bowed respectfully to the ruling family and the Council and they finally swam into a great dining hall.

There was a large dining table placed in the center, the floors were polished so that it could reflect light. Hanging high above were huge glowing yellow gems growing in every direction. In the corner were a small group of Sirens, six to be exact, three held portable strange instruments. Lily guessed they were to provide soft music in the background. She waived politely to the group and they waived back in kind. Lily was tugged gently by her arm by Sabrina and was made to sit next to her. The Merchief stopped sat at the head of the table, his mate on his left and his son on his right. A gruff looking Siren sat to Lily's left and the sole mermaid in the Council sat across from her. There was only one vacant seat left, it was at the other end of the table. "Ah good, I'm not too late." an amused voice spoke out from the entrance.

Simultaneously all Sirens present raised from their seats and nodded respectfully at the wizen merman. Lily quickly followed suit so as not to appear rude. Her eyes met that of the unknown Siren, he had an amused grin and his blue eyes twinkled merrily. He was a tall, thin Siren that had long white tentacles past his shoulders. Merchief Thomas grinned widely as the wizen merman made his way to the vacant seat, only then did everyone sit back in their seats. "Headmaster Albus, I am deeply glad you've made it. Lost track of time due to your old age?" the Merchief teased. Lily's eyes widen to saucers, the Merchief can be humorous? The gruff Siren next to her appeared to not approve of Merchief Thomas' antics but otherwise said nothing of his displeasure.

Albus laughed good naturedly. "Spending time with Aberforth would do that, his obsession with his capricorns is rather amusing." he looked over to Lily. "And you must be our new sister Lily. Allow me to say it is a pleasure to see you finally." he spoke in fluent Hippocampi and Lily sighed with relief.

"Thank you. As I said to Merchief Thomas, everyone has treated me with such care and kindness."

"That is good to hear. And such a proper one you are. I have been told that you spent majority of your travels in the company of hippocampi and have picked up their language rather quickly, very intriguing I must say. So I've had one of my professors fasten me this." The Siren held up a simple necklace with a small pink seashell. This will help with the language barrier until you are proficient in Mermish." the Siren smiled kindly.

With a wave of his hand, Albus sent the necklace to where Lily sat until it rested around Lily's neck. "Thank you." Lily replied gratefully.

"It was no trouble at all. I am rather curious of your old life in the Drylands."

"After introductions are made of course." Merchief Thomas politely cut in, much to Lily's relief. "Lily, the fanatical merman at the end is Headmaster Albus, Son of Percival. He is in charge of the magical school, Hogwarts, where you'll attend next week. He was also the Merchief before me." Lily looked between the two men. She couldn't see any family resemblance between the two, was Merchief Thomas adopted?

The Merchief continued on making introductions of the council members. Each member was the head of a particular branch in government. "The Siren seated next to you is Councilman Bartemius, Son of Casper, and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The Siren gave a curt nod to Lily. "And last but not least is the Head of Council, Madam Millicent, Daughter of Mary. She was elected by the people and is the second most powerful political figure in our tribe, me being the first of course." he smirked

"A pleasure to meet you Lily." the mermaid smiled softly

"Now that introductions have been made, let us feast!" the Merchief's voice rang out. On cue servants carrying large platters swam quickly into the dining hall, music began to play and the soft voices of the three singers carried out. There was variety of meals aplenty. Surprisingly some even looked cooked, and all were drenched in various spices and oils. There were spicy octopus legs, stuffed crab (stuffed with aquatic vegetables), a whole capricorn (thankfully no head) laid at the center, various species of fish, and Lily's absolute favorite shrimp and clam wrapped in seaweed.

Conversations were light but somewhat stuffy. It mostly revolved around the political squabbles of running a tribe. Even the Merchief looked somewhat bored as Councilmen Bartemius kept rambling about a set of new laws to be instated for the warriors. "Councilmen Bartemius, I hate to intrude but I think it is time we discuss the living conditions of young Lily." Head Councilwoman Millicent interrupted politely. Councilmen Bartemius looked as though he sucked on a sour lemon but complied.

"Now Lily, shortly before entering the palace, your magic was scanned and read." Merchief Thomas informed. Lily's face scrunched up in confusion. She didn't remember them doing that. "Your wound was also checked over. Nothing serious, another day or so and you'll be able to unwrap your bandages."

"T-thank you." she stuttered. They were obviously quick and efficient for Lily not to have notice, then again her attention was at concentrated on everything else at the time.

"How did she come to get such a wound in the first place!" one Councilman exclaimed "I had thought she was well protected!"

"We were attacked." Cassius spoke up. "A pack of Sharkpeople ambushed us. Many were wounded but none were bitten and all the guppies have made it back to the tribe in one piece." the Councilman huffed angrily, while the rest stared in horror, apparently it was not known news. "In fact had it not been for Lily, it could have been worse."

"Really?" Headmaster Albus asked with interest. "Tom, you did not mention this to me." Merchief Thomas rolled his eyes at his former mentor.

"It should not have happened in the first place. I would have thought the scouts would have kept the savages from the mermaids and guppies. And why am I now only hearing about this?" Councilman Bartemius stared accusingly at the Merchief. "We could have set up necessary provisions and healers to greet the wounded at the plaza!"

"Mind your tongue, Bartemius." the Merchief spoke in a dangerously calm tone. The other council members shifted uneasily in their seats. Headmaster Albus looked at Councilmen Bartemius in disapproval. "Healers were present and intermingled throughout the crowd. The wounded were taken quickly and quietly. The merpeople were to be informed of the Carcharions tomorrow, tonight I wanted them to celebrate the return of our people and the welcome of our new tribe members. Not to be marred by the news of such a bold attack." Councilman Bartemius stared mulishly at his plate, obvious put out. Merchief Thomas eye's bored to the side of the merman's head. "Do not question my methods in such a manner, Councilman." he finished in a sharp tone. "I will not tolerate another outburst such as this again. Have I made myself clear?"

Councilman Bartemius glared openly at the Merchief and Lily's mouth dropped at the rude display of the individual. "Yes, my Merchief." the councilman muttered.

"Good, you're dismissed." Merchief Thomas waived him off. The Councilman looked bitterly at the table, but made a curt nod and swam out without another word. Leaving the hall in an awkward atmosphere, even the musicians stopped their playing and gazed worryingly at their Merchief. "Apologies for having to witness such a scene." he said to his family and guests. "I will discuss with him further about his behavior at a later date." he concluded "Musicians please continue your music, something light." the Merchief called out, the band quickly complied. Music filled the dining hall once more "Now," here he looked at Lily "we were explaining where you would stay. For tonight you will stay in one of the guest rooms, come tomorrow morning you will meet your guardians."

"My guardians?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"You are still underage, and as such you will need a guardian. All Landborns are given them. Think of it as an adoption. In many cases actually the Landborn grows to see their guardians as parents. Though we are not expecting you to do so." Albus was quick to mention. "It was why your magic was scanned, you will be matched to a pair that best compliments your magical core. It is important that your magics are compatible. We do not them to go astray."

"Do you know who they'll be?" Lily asked nervously. She hoped they would like her, and that they weren't strict or overbearing. Lily had no aspirations in replacing her birth parents with her guardians, regardless if they have lost all memory of her. Hopefully her guardians would understand.

"I will find out after we have all retired for the evening." Merchief Thomas replied

"There is also your education we need to discuss. You'll have to catch up on five years of magical training and while that is possible, we will need to scan your brain and see if it is strong enough for the specific regimen we have in mind. You'll also need your very own triton."

"I get my own triton?" Lily asked excitingly. The adults smiled at her eager face. Though Lily still had some qualms in practicing magic, a part of her was ecstatic. After seeing it in full affect in the bustling tribe of Diagon, Lily couldn't wait to get her very own triton and learn how to control her newfound abilities.

Albus' eyes twinkled in mirth and a great smile was on his face. "Yes and perhaps tomorrow you can also meet the other Landborn that is your age. His name is Severus, and he is rather ingenious in potion brewing. From my knowledge young Severus aspires to be a potioneer."

"Sounds splendid." Lily was all for making a new friend, hopefully this Severus wouldn't be as prideful as James and his friend Sirius, or as petty as the Merchief's daughter.

"Well this has been an eventful evening, but I think it is now time we all retire to our rooms." Myrtle spoke after seeing both her daughter and Lily suppress yawns.

"Right you are my dear, an old merman needs as much rest as possible to avoid senility." Albus said lightly.

"You're already senile." Merchief Thomas faux whispered to his family pod. Lily cracked a smile, the two had a very peculiar relationship.

Goodnights were made all around, the small band was given a "standing" ovation, and Lily was shown to her temporary room by Cassius' mate, Gisela. Her room was certainly large enough. A large bed made of seaweed and some spongy material sat in the center. On one wall there was a half giant shell clam that had a reflective surface in the concave, a mirror! Lily swam up eagerly, curious to see how different she look. "Wow..." Her face was more smooth and rounded, she had no eyebrows, her teeth were in the shape of cones, she knew of her different hair texture, and her ears were now pointed. But most astonishing were eyes, they were larger now, more rounder, and like all Sirens, there was no white in them. Only large black pupils and the green iris. She wasn't hideous to look at, but it was different.

Lily swam out to the balcony and had a spectacular view of the city. The lights were dimmer now that everyone had turned in for the night, and the city was nestled snugly in the footholds of the mountains. Schools of fish swam sedately high above the spiraling towers like birds. And in the distance, Lily could make out just the outline of another grand architecture. She wondered what it's significance was.

Shrugging to herself Lily finally retired into her soft bed. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling smiling contentedly. Finally, after all these weeks, Lily was home.


	11. Chapter 10 Alice and Severus

**Chapter 10 Alice and Severus**

Lily had only gotten a few hours of sleep, but that was the norm for Sirens. She had taken to entertain herself by reading the scrolls placed on a bookshelf in her room, only to later realize that she could not yet read Mermish. She figured the enchanted shell only worked for speaking the language. Perturbed, Lily had then left to go exploring about the undersea castle. Curiosity was always a strong characteristic of hers. She gazed in awe at the carved walls the variety of plants in which she never laid eyes on before. Everything was so colorful, so different than what she was accustomed to. The whole world around her was alien.

After an hour of exploring about the castle, Lily decided to explore the botanical gardens. There were quite a few of them, Lily later came to notice. Some resembled much like greenhouses growing aquatic vegetables or plants for decoration. The young mermaid spent nearly an hour swimming through a seaweed garden maze gazing with childlike wonder at the blooming flowers and the fairy size half human, half seahorse creatures that swam about. Every now and then she would pass by a maid gathering flowers and placing them in a basket being held by a short, brown, half human-like, and half squid, with large round eyes. It spoke in a weird form of Mermish and called itself Blitzy.

Lily felt as though she could spend all day simply wandering the gardens alone! There was just so much new sights to see. Animals that had never been seen by the eyes of man swam in great numbers. Lily felt at ease swimming through the gardens. It was certainly more pleasing than having to sit in a dinner full of bureaucrats, no matter how friendly some were. She knew eventually she would have to turn back to the castle to face the others, though Merchief Thomas and Headmaster Albus were kind enough. Lily also was curious as to who would be her guardians until she reached legal age and this Severus. She hoped the two would hit it off well, one could never have too many friends.

The young Siren had passed through the garden maze. Behind her, Lily could see the only the tallest two towers of the castle above the high seaweed walls. Out in the distance before her was the rest of Diagon. This part of the tribe was more rural. Livestock grazed placidly and cottage like structures dotted the countryside. Then there was the famous Dark Kelp Forest. The forest was wild with magic and animals alike and it was there that a strong tribe of Ichthyocentaurs lived.

The sounds of merpeople shouting and spells being fired turned Lily's attention to down the hill. She couldn't believe that she missed the placed given how large it was. It looked almost like an academy of sorts. There were five buildings scattered that were two-stories tall. Surrounding the buildings were many small sparring pitches, obstacles course and even an elliptical pitch that had three rings on each end. _How strange_. she thought

Curiosity bit her once more and Lily swam down the hill to the unknown academy. She felt her cheeks flush brilliantly as she swam passed two males sparring against one another. They were both incredibly fit and was pleasing to the eye. In fact as Lily looked around all the males were in fine physique, as too were the females. Lily stared in disbelief as she saw few mermaids fighting just as viciously as their male counterparts. It reminded Lily of the mythical Amazonian women. "Lily?" a sturdy, young male asked. Lily recognized him as one of the older scouts under Cassius' command, but could not place a name on him. "My apologies, my name is Franklin, Son of Benjamin. But you can call me Frank."

"Oh! Forgive me, I forgot your name. I do remember that you were one of the scouts when we were migrating."

"At least you remembered my face." he smiled good naturedly "I see your Mermish has been improving since we first met." he noticed

"Oh! No it is due to this shell's enchantment that you can understand me. I am still speaking Hippocampi." Lily replied humbly. "What is this place?" Lily gestured around her.

Frank smiled widely "This is the Academy of Warriors. Where all potential Sirens come to be taught and guided once they reach of age." he said with pride in his voice.

"An entire academy? And both mermen and mermaids alike are allowed tutelage?"

"Of course." Frank stated as though it was obvious. "Come, I was on my way to see my Alice spar with one of our instructors." Frank gestured with his arm. _My Alice?_ Lily smirked knowingly at the older male and took pleasure in the light blush that adorned his cheeks. If Frank was anything like Lau, Lily would have great fun teasing the merman.

Frank nervously cleared his throat and bade Lily to swim after him. A few of the warriors-in-training gazed at Lily curiously. They knew she was not part of the academy, nevertheless they shifted their attention back to their own business and paid the mermaid no further mind. Frank led Lily to where a small pod of senior trainees encircled a cratered sparring pitch.

The young Siren could hear the sounds of two tritons clanging against one another and women grunting in exertion. Frank stopped next to a fellow companion of his and watched the match with great interest. Lily's eyes widen in shock at the brutality displayed between two females. There were cuts and bruises across the younger one's body, while the older had only a few scratches. "Alice has marked Warrior Bellatrix four times?" Frank whispered to a male with long black tentacles.

"Yes, quite impressive actually." the male responded.

The young mermaid, Alice, was pushed onto the defensive. And she managed to block each blow with a strong stance. Alice was quick and fluid, not allowing to be an easier target against the older woman. However she was tiring and with each second her moves would lose their grace and Alice would get battered with the blunt end of Bellatrix's triton. Bellatrix moved like a seasoned warrior. Each move was poised, quick, calculated, and provided such a strong offense that only another seasoned warrior would have the chance to break her pattern. The two tritons were locked in a stalemate, the women gritting their teeth and pushing in strength. Alice was so focused on Bellatrix's face and her weapon that she failed to see the quick swipe of Bellatrix's tail. Alice lost balance and her hands fumbled with her triton. With a short swipe, Bellatrix knocked Alice's triton out of her grasp and held her own weapon pressed against Alice's neck. "Dead." the woman said simply.

Alice sighed in disappointment but acknowledged her own defeat. "Well fought, Warrior Bellatrix." she mumbled.

Bellatrix gave the trainee a small smirk. "Well fought indeed. You should be proud, not many trainees are able to land a scratch on my body, let alone four. I'm impressed." Alice smiled proudly and straightened her stance at the receiving end of applause from the gatherers, Lily included. Alice had blonde tentacles that fell down to her shoulders and light brown eyes. Her smile widened when her eyes rested on Frank. Bellatrix, watching the interaction, smiled knowingly and rolled her eyes. "Trainee Frank, take your intended to see a healer." then her eyes landed on Lily.

When Lily saw Bellatrix head on, the air rushed out of her breast. For a moment Lily thought she was back in the cabin, chained up, with a demented witch fluttering about her. Bellatrix looked nearly identical to the Black Witch. Long black tentacles, aristocratic features that made her more beautiful, only instead of blue-gray eyes, this woman had just gray. "Are you alright Lily?" Frank asked in concern.

Lily could feel her heartbeat increase, she was taking shallow breaths, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Was the water no longer breathable? Her vision tunneled, the concern voices were far off and then everything went black.

"...coming to shortly." a woman's voice said

"And she suffers from no ailment?" the familiar voice of Merchief Thomas spoke

"No your highness, if what the trainees are saying is true, she had a panic attack." the woman said professionally

"What was a civilian doing wandering around my academy?" an unknown male's voice spoke up.

"Oh hush up Elphinstone, I hardly think the girl would be a threat to you and the others." another female huffed.

Lily blinked her green eyes open to find herself in a large room that held multiple kelp beds and had a few healers swimming back and forth between patients. A few beds away sat Alice with Frank close by, both staring in awe at being in such close quarters with their Merchief. Around her were the four Sirens. The healer looked to be in her mid-twenties with brown tentacles and light blue eyes. Merchief Thomas was to her left, looking as strong and imposing as ever. And then the couple, Lily deduced by the intimate way the male held the mermaid, the merman had dark brown tentacles and blue eyes and the mermaid had black tentacles and green eyes. The two looked like they could be the same age as the Merchief.

Merchief Thomas smiled a handsome smile at the young mermaid. "Good to see you've come to, Lily." Lily didn't speak, letting the healer do a quick check up before announcing that Lily was good in health. The healer bowed to the Merchief of Diagon and swam away to attend to the other gawking patients.

"H-how did you know I was here?" Lily asked meekly

The adults traded amusing smiles. "I figured you had gone exploring about the castle and lost track of time, when you did not make a presence at breakfast."

"Oh!" as if a reminder that Lily had yet to eaten her stomach growled, loud enough to be heard by the three adults. Lily's face flushed in utter embarrassment. "My apologies." the other merman, Elphinstone, snorted in amusement, as did the Merchief. However both straightened up when the woman leveled them with a glare.

"Leave it to Professor Minerva to glare challengingly at our Merchief." Lily heard Alice muttered.

"Quiet Alice!" Frank hissed

"Pay the males no mind." Minerva said kindly "You must be feeling famished. We can eat lunch in the palace. Unless the two of you would like to snicker like prattling school-children." Minerva raised a brow. Lily allowed herself a smile. She didn't know much about this Siren, but Lily could tell they were going to get along splendidly.

"Still as commanding as always I see, _Minnie_."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "And I've told you never to call me Minnie, _Tommy_." Minerva smiled in self-satisfaction when the Merchief wrinkled his nose. Elphinstone rolled his eyes between his longtime friend and mate.

"If you two are done, I believe we have a young woman in need of some lunch." Lily giggled to herself. The interaction between the three adults was amusing. Elphinstone looked over to the two gawking students of his. "The two of you are welcome to join us, you've earned it especially you my Apprentice." Elphinstone said to Alice kindly

"T-thank you Master!" Alice expressed in gratitude.

"Frank I'll inform Master Alastor where you'll be for the following hour."

"Thank you sir." Frank said calmly. "I would be honored to dine with you Merchief Thomas." Frank nodded respectfully

Eating lunch in the castle was far more entertaining than the dinner she had last night with the stuffy politicians. The Merchief, his mate, and companions were happily reminiscing the days of their schooling. Cassius was conversing with Gisela and laughing quietly at some of the tales told. Sabrina was staring Lily and the trainees with disdain, as though the trio had no right to dine with royalty as equals. Lily paid the girl no mind.

Lily was having a good time getting to know Frank and Alice better. The two were opposites in personality, but it was clear to the Siren that they both loved each other deeply. "I already received her father's blessing. When we graduate from the academy we will be bonded." Frank smiled lovingly at his intended.

Alice smiled softly at Frank then grinned wickedly at Lily. "You should have seen him, he was as skittish as a unihippocampus. The poor thing, you would have thought Frank was facing the mighty wrath of Poseidon! My father intimidates him so." Alice and Lily had a good laugh.

"Yes, yes let's jest the merman that faced your father and lived." Frank muttered.

Later Lily had told them stories of her time living with a pod of hippocampi. Sabrina looked scandalous that Lily was in company with such creatures. Frank and Alice were in awe at the tales. "I've never seen the sun before, what's it like?" she asked eagerly.

Lily was taken aback. She never thought that one day she would have to explain what the sun was like to anyone. It was another reminder how different things were to the aquatic people of Diagon versus the surface. Lily wondered if the Sirens weren't allowed to breach the surface above Diagon, it wasn't that far of a swim really. "Hmm." Lily pondered. "It's large, round and bright, really bright. The light shines brighter than all of the glowing fish and plants combined. It also makes you warm, there were some days when the sun's rays touched you skin...you felt invigorated. It made you more energetic and happy." Lily spoke fondly, she didn't realized she would miss the sun in such a way. Until now, it has always been above her shining brightly in the light blue sky.

"I couldn't have described it more eloquently, Miss Lily." Headmaster Albus spoke from the doorway.

Lily smile kindly at the old Siren. "Thank you sir."

"Albus, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." the Merchief smiled widely

"I apologize Tom, I was retrieving young Severus here from his guardians and ran into a fellow colleague of mine, well you remember how much Horace loves to ramble." Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. He was a thin, pale boy, with black tentacles that hugged his face, with a large nose and black colored eyes.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Severus said kindly and nodded deeply to the Merchief.

"Well mannered you are young Siren. Come, sit and eat. There is food aplenty!" the Merchief nodded his head to the long table filled with food. Frank and Alice said their hellos to their former headmaster as he joined the other adults. Severus swam and sat next to Lily. Sabrina apparently had enough dinning with the 'common folk' as she asked to be excused.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You would think we were contagious, the way she acts." Alice muttered "Always acting like a prideful aquabird." _Aquabird?_

"Alice! She's the princess of Diagon, mind how you speak." he hissed

"She's not going to rule our tribe." Alice replied flippantly "And besides, I have no respect for individuals that think themselves superior to others." at Frank's hard face, Alice sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, I'll mind my tongue for now."

"She's always like that. She feels she's entitled to anything because her father is the ruler of Diagon. No one says anything to her for that exact same reason." Severus spoke up quietly

"I've met females like her on the surface. They never change." Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm Lily." Lily held out her hand.

Severus looked at her and then back at her face. He grasped it lightly in his own and smiled shyly at the mermaid. "Severus, Son of Tobias, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Lily beamed back. "So you attend Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yes, I was sorted into the Salazar Clan, it is known for those that our cunning and ambitious. In my opinion I think it's the best clan in school."

"Clans?" Lily asked confusingly

"My apologies, you aren't aware yet. Hogwarts is divided into four clans, they're almost like family pods after awhile. The clans were made after the Four Founders, Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar. They found a way for us to migrate to the safety of the ocean and created Diagon. Godric taught students that showed much courage and chivalry in their hearts." here Severus pursed his lips. "Personally I think they're all boisterous and show high levels of vanity. Helga took students that were loyal and sought for just and kindness in the world. And Rowena took students that thirsted for knowledge and wisdom above all else, they're usually intelligent and hold a large repertoire of spells."

"Usually?" Lily questioned

"There was this first year, last cycle. He was sorted into Rowena Clan, he is so vain and prideful of himself. It is a wonder how he was sorted into the clan of intelligence. His name is Gilderoy."

"Maybe he'll grow out of it." Lily replied easily.

"I somehow doubt that." Severus muttered. "So, what Clan do you think you'll be sorted into?" Severus questioned

"Hmm, I think Rowena Clan would best suit me." Lily replied carefully

"How boring!" Alice intruded. "Those Rowena Clan-people have little to no fun. Now the Godric Clan, that is the best of the four! Where dwell the brave at heart!" Alice held her fist high above her head. Frank was quick to raise his fist with a loud "Hear, hear!" Even Headmaster Albus raised a proud fist as did Professor Minerva with a small tilt on her lips. The others that were not part of the Godric Clan merely shook their head in exasperation.

"Is that a common thing?" Lily asked Severus

"Oh yes, it is even said louder by a group of mongrels who call themselves Marauders. A fitting name I suppose."

"Marauders?" Lily asked with humor in her voice. "And who are these Marauders?"

"Oh I remember them, such pranksters they were." Alice laughed "I remember the time they've managed to enchant Frank's entire dormitory into glittering pink. Including their hair and scales!"

"Alice!" Frank groaned "Are you going to tell her every embarrassing moment in my life?"

"Eventually." Alice replied easily. "Oh calm down, I love you with all my heart Franklin." Alice placated. Frank smiled happily at his intended

"They're a rather odd pair." Severus noted

"Yes, but I think that's what makes them sweet." Lily said softly. The two Landborns left the older pair alone after that. "So these Marauders? Are they really pranksters?"

The thin boy snorted. "They are more akin to bullies." Severus said bitterly

"What?" Lily's eyes widened at the boy's tone.

"They like to mess with individuals that are not part of the Godric Clan. Particularly those in the Salazar Clan." Severus didn't say it, but Lily knew he was the target of the Marauders bullying. "They get away with it too, because they're all so smart and popular." Severus face scrunched up.

"Well I don't think that's right." Lily said with conviction. "No matter what clan you're sorted into, you shouldn't be made fun because of that." Lily wasn't fond of bullies, she had lived with one for years and ended in the grasps of the Black Witch. Lily shuddered, the mermaid from earlier resembled the witch greatly. The auburn mermaid had forced her memories of the witch to the back of her mind only to be brutally reminded by a familiar face. "Where did you live in the Drylands?"

"I lived with my uncle, in Cokeworth. He didn't like me much, and I never knew my birthparents."

Lily decided to focus on the more positive side of the story. "You lived in Cokeworth, that's where I'm from! What was your surname, maybe I've run into you when we were younger."

"Snape, my uncle was the town's blacksmith."

"My father has mentioned his work once or twice. I wasn't aware that he even had a nephew."

Severus laughed lightly. "You wouldn't, there are spells and potions that are used to make others forget we've ever existed." Lily flinched, she was rather familiar with that potion. "What about you, what was your surname?"

"Evans."

"The same Evans that produced firewhiskey?" Severus asked in shock.

"The very one, when I left, father was looking for one of his men to take over the company in a few years." she felt a pang in her heart when her father's face popped up in her mind. "So who are your guardians?" Lily asked curiously

"I live with Tobias and Eileen. Both are renown potioneers, and take great pleasure in teaching the arts." he said with pride. "I think of them as my parents, and they think of me as their son."

Lunch ended on a high note. Alice and Frank made their way back to the academy, after promising they would visit Lily again before her term started. Lily waived happily at her new friend Severus, the two agreed to meet up again tomorrow. Lily was properly introduced to her guardians, she shouldn't have been surprised when it turned out that it was Elphinstone and Minerva were to.

She did not mind this, both were well grounded and cared greatly for their students. Lily thought they would all get along famously. Come evening, Lily said farewells to the Merchief and family. She expressed her great gratitude in their hospitality and bowed to the rulers in respect. Sabrina only scoffed but the others were just as polite to Lily as she was to them.

Elphinstone, Minerva, and Lily swam through the bustling tribe of Diagon. Lily took in the sights once more with relish, the tall towers that were on par with the Eiffel Tower, buildings that twisted and turned, the way the architecture blended well like a giant coral reef. They finally came to a small stone cottage that was a block away from a local park. The neighborhood was a quiet one, there were still some small children playing about the street but noise level wasn't loud. "Elphinstone can show you to your room, while I prepare some supper."

Minerva swam off to the kitchen and Elphinstone showed Lily a decent size room, smaller than the one in the castle, but more comforting in Lily's opinion. "It's a little bare at the moment, but you can add some personal touches later on. Tomorrow, we'll acquire you a triton and start your crash course in magic."

Lily gazed about her new room. "Thank you," she said to Elphinstone "the both of you for taking me in, when you did not have to."

Elphinstone smiled softly at the young girl. "It is no trouble at all my dear, make yourself comfortable, we'll call you when supper is prepared."

"Did you need any help?" Lily asked

The merman chuckled. "No disrespect towards you, but no. Minerva would have my scales if I made you cook on your first night." Lily laughed as Elphinstone shuddered. Lily was going to get along well Minerva, indeed.


	12. Chapter 11 Nightmares, Tritons, & Nixes

**Chapter 11 Nightmares, Tritons, and Nixes**

_Her arms were stretched wide apart and chained while her tail was tied down with leather belts. Her surroundings were pitch dark but Lily somehow knew she was in a cabin. She moved frantically trying to wiggle herself free but it was all in vain. Cold sweat perspired on her forehead and her hands became clammy._

_Time was of the essence, any moment her captor could return and that would mean trouble for the chained mermaid. But Lily couldn't break free from her chains. And no matter how hard she tried, Lily couldn't call forth her magic to save her this time. She then tried calling for help but her mouth wasn't cooperating. Her tongue felt like it was tied, she couldn't form words at all._

_Suddenly Lily heard the dark chuckle of a woman echoing just outside her vision. Goosebumps peppered her flesh and the scales on her tail began to itch. Her stomach felt full with rocks and her heart was beating erratically against her ribs. Lily knew that laugh, she would never forget it for as long as she lived. But how was it possible? The woman was dead! Lily saw the dagger protruding from her chest!_

_But Lily was contradicted when from the shadows walked in the psychotic witch, Elladora Black. She was just as young and beautiful as the last time Lily saw her and she wore the exact same clothes from that night. But what made Lily sick around the gills was the ceremonial dagger still lodged into the witch's heart. The dark witch smiled malignly down at Lily's prone figure and brushed her fingers along Lily's face. The young mermaid flinched horribly and whimpered. Against her will, tears rolled down her face and into her tentacles._

_"Did you really think I would let you escape from my grasp, Lily?" the witch chuckled "How could you, a mere novice in magic, ever hope to compete against me? It would take more than a dagger to kill me young Lily."_

_"I-it was an accident!" Lily cried "I swear, I didn't want to kill you, I just wanted to escape! You've kept me prisoner and wanted to eat my heart!"_

_"It was all for the greater good. Your death would save the lives of the rest of our kin. You've seen where they dwell, forced to live in the black waters without ever seeing the sun. Man has pushed us to the fringes of the earth." Lily stared in horror as Black slowly pulled the dagger from her chest without flinching. It had rusted with the witch's blood. "You must die, so that others can live." the woman whispered. She held her dagger high above her head and without another word threw it down to Lily._

"NO!" Lily gasped. She sucked in huge mouthfuls of water and rested her hand on her heaving chest. The young mermaid frantically looked about and was able to calm down when she realized she was in her new room in the Diagon Tribe. Lily could still hear the echo of the mad witch's cackle in her head. Her eyes stung and Lily cried into her hands. The nightmare was too real. For a moment Lily really thought the witch was still alive and was now hunting high and low for her.

But that was impossible, the Black Witch was dead. Killed by Lily's own doing. Lily felt the bile in the back of her throat. In her eyes, Lily was no better than the witch. While the witch was in no way an innocent woman it didn't change the fact that Lily took a life with the use of her own magic. There were some nights where Lily would have the same dream only the roles were reversed. Lily was the mad witch and Black the prone mermaid. Only Black would cajole Lily into striking the elder woman in the chest.

_"Kill me Lily Evans. I know you want to. I've shackled you, kidnapped you, erased your existence from the ones you've loved and nearly killed you! You want revenge, I can see it in your eyes, I can sense in your heart. Just give in, killing is easier than you think. Kill me, Lily, and take my place..."_ Lily almost gave in, she was close to killing the witch but woke up instead. The terrifying thing was that Lily really wanted to make the woman pay for what she did to her. Did that make Lily a monster?

"Lily?" Minerva knocked on the doorframe and peered through the curtain of seaweed. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I just woke up." Lily smiled weakly.

Minerva frowned and swam into the room and rested at the foot of Lily's bed. "Is everything alright?" Minerva asked

"Yes." Lily cleared her throat. "Yes everything is fine, just a rough night."

Minerva looked like she wanted to press Lily more but decided to keep silent. "Well, I came in to help you get ready for the day. I don't know how the humans clean themselves but I am positive it is completely different than it is here. Afterwards we'll head to Mungo's Infirmary to have your health checked and then we'll get you a triton. If all goes according to plan we will begin your regiment tonight. Come I'll show you how to clean your scales of algae and then we'll have some breakfast."

The morning past by in a blur of activity. Elphinstone had left earlier in the morning to train his apprentice back at the Academy of Warriors, so it was just Minerva and Lily. Not that Lily minded, Minerva was an interesting woman. She was stern but fair mermaid that had two passions in life, teaching and "Quidditch?" Lily asked perplexed.

The duo had just left Mungo's Infirmary after Lily's checkup. The Healers were pleasantly surprised to learn that Lily was the missing Landborn from a few years prior. Lily was then subjected to a lot of praises to Poseidon, hugs, tears, and singing. Now the pair were slowly swimming down one of the bustling pathways of Diagon. Lily had spent a great deal of time staring in wonderment at the architecture and the variety of sea life swimming to and fro.

Minerva had begun to explain the on goings of Hogwarts, the class subjects, the professors, the four different clans, and now their sports. "Yes quidditch. It is an exciting sport with seven to a team. Hogwarts itself has four, and Diagon has thirteen separate teams. The arena where you and the migrants landed is actually a quidditch pitch for the teams.

"Hogwarts has its own pitch, you'll see more of it once you started school. There are three types of balls, the quaffle, the two bludgers, and the snitch."

"Interesting." Lily commented. She supposed it did sound exciting, but she never really played sports before. It wasn't exactly ladylike and her mother had profusely forbade Lily and Petunia in participating with the boys when they were young children.

"Oh it certainly is." Minerva smiled fondly. "I was a chaser, they handle the quaffle, when I was your age."

"You played in quidditch!" Lily exclaimed

"I most certainly did." Minerva boasted proudly. "Was quite good at it too, won our clan the Quidditch Cup for two years."

"I've never would have imagined mermaids playing sports. It's frowned upon in the Drylands." Lily explained.

"Oh for the love of Poseidon." the professor muttered. "I don't understand the customs of Man. Every time a Landborn tells me something I find myself more and more thankful I was born a Siren. Honestly from what I've gathered the women's sole purpose is to housesit and birth children."

"You're not exactly wrong." Lily muttered.

"Ah, here we are." Minerva stopped in front of small hobble carved into the coral. There was small sign above the seaweed covered entryway, but Lily couldn't make out what it said. Lily huffed irritably, she really needed to learn Mermish as quickly as possible. "This is Ollivanders, the finest triton maker of the Atlantic. You will have no trouble finding a triton complimenting your magic."

"Is he really the best?"

"I certainly believe so. Garrick gave me my own triton when I was a child, and it still works just as well as the first day." Minerva pointed to the triton slung over her back. "Head on in, I'll be waiting right out here. Unless you want me to go along with you."

"Oh! I thank you...Professor, but I can go in on my own." Lily smiled weakly. Minerva smiled maternally at the mermaid and gestured her in to Ollivanders.

"I'll be right out here."

Lily gave the Siren a curt nod before swimming into the establishment. It was warmly lit room, with coral plants growing out of the walls. Yellow glow gems hanged from the ceiling. Lily could see small schools of tiny fish swimming about the gems like moths around flames. Scuttling along the floor was a dark colored octopus as it swam into a small opening. "Hello?" Lily called out.

"I'll be out in a moment!" a voice from the back called out to Lily. There were sounds of shuffling in the backroom before an old Siren came out to the front desk. He was thin in build, had gray tentacles that framed his face and strange silver colored eyes. His smile widened when his gaze landed on Lily. "So the missing Landborn finally comes home to Diagon. You must be Lily."

"Y-yes, I am Lily." she replied. It was a little unnerving how the entire tribe seemed to know of her name.

"Well I extend my welcome to our tribe and to Ollivanders! A few years behind schedule but no matter, no matter at all." the older Siren quickly swam back and rummaged through various cases on the shelves. "Every triton is made of a special ore that conducts our magic called magium. But what tethers our magic to a triton is the sea-dragon-gem.

Diagon has a healthy colony of sea-dragons and they produce these magical gems that are then imbedded into the triton. No two tritons are the same, just as no two Sirens are the same." The triton-maker swam back to the front of the store with an array of cases in his hands. "I've cut each and every sea-dragon-gem here in this store." he then opened the first case and Lily gasped.

It was similar to the glow gems, but the gem was a green-purple color and it only glowed in the pit center. It would flare in a regular tempo, similar to a heartbeat. "This was from a rare green-purple dragon. A sure beauty, go on pick it up!" Lily hesitantly grabbed hold of the dragon-gem, but yelped in pain when the gem burned in her hands. She threw it back in the case and stared incredulously at the old Siren. "It happens to all of us, nothing to fret over." the merman waived off. He opened the next case to reveal a light blue gem. "Go on then." he urged the cautious mermaid.

Lily cautiously took hold of it and a frigid current descended upon the store. "Definitely not." Garrick muttered. This process continued on for the next ten gems. One blew up one of the glowing gems, another banished Garrick to the backroom, much to Lily's horror. Thankfully the merman was fine and in good spirits. "Happens to me every year." he chuckled. It wasn't until Lily grabbed hold of a deep purple dragon-gem that she felt a warm spread of her magic rush through her body and ruffled her tentacles. From her hands gold and red sparks flew out. "Congratulations Lily!"

"Wow." Lily breathed out.

"That dragon-gem is from one of our oldest sea-dragons in the colony, a beautiful dam from what I hear. She had only given four other gems in her entire lifespan, you should feel very privileged. Now why don't you bring in Minerva, while I place your gem into a triton that best compliments." Lily didn't even want to know how Garrick knew Minerva was just outside his store.

After Garrick handed Lily her own triton, and holster, Minerva paid the triton-maker seven gold coins. "The triton is a small as it usually for young merchildren, but it'll grow to the length of your arms in a few days time." he explained. The duo then swam off to an apothecary. The whole time Lily was staring at her new triton in wonderment. It was strange, the triton felt like an extended part of her arm.

Their next stop was at an apothecary. Lily took one look inside the store and decided to wait outside. The inside of the store reminded Lily too much of Elladora's cabin. Minerva looked at Lily worryingly but otherwise acquiesced to Lily's request. Minerva had picked up a set of rare potions that were needed for Lily's rushed education. The potions were hard to brew and the pricing was well out of a professor's salary, but luckily they were waived off as a gift from the Merchief.

Minerva declared that lunch was in order and decided that they should eat at a local pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Minerva had a whole lobster with sea vegetation and Lily had a spicy fish wrap. Lily had wondered what type of spices grew underwater but continued eat her lunch.

She had only gotten halfway through her lunch when Minerva cleared her throat. Lily looked up from her meal questionably. "Lily," the mermaid's stomach lurched. She had a feeling of what her guardian wanted to talk about. "is everything alright?" Minerva asked worryingly.

Lily gave a quick nod of her head. "I'm well."

Minerva raised a brow at the young mermaid. "Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe that everything is _well_." the professor quipped "Has something happened in the Drylands?"

"Nothing." Lily replied quickly.

Minerva leveled Lily with a stern glare and Lily shrank back in her chair. "Lily, I don't know what is going on but I expect you to be truthful with me and Elphinstone. I have a no tolerance policy for lying. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes ma'am." Lily mumbled

"Good. Now I reiterate, has something happened to you on the Drylands?"

"Yes." Lily sighed after a moment of hesitation.

"I see." Minerva muttered. "And with this have any relations to your postponed arrival to Diagon?"

"...It does. But everything is well, she won't be a bother to me ever again." Lily quickly supplied.

"She?" Minerva asked, perplexed.

Lily's eyes widened after her slip up. "I-I mean...Excuse me." Lily quickly swam out of the restaurant and ignored Minerva calling after her. Lily pushed and shoved mermen and mermaids alike. She needed air, she needed space. It was too much for her, the nightmares, the magic, the questioning. Lily wanted to be away from it all, she needed a few hours to gather herself. She didn't stop swimming until she reached the edge of the city and rested against a tree-like plant.

James was swimming idly up the rolling hills covered in seagrass. He and his fellow Marauders had just spent the day at Peter's home in the outskirts of the tribe. Peter's pod owned a small farm and bred giant-seahorses. The creatures weren't as intelligent as the hippocampus but were a prize to own amongst the wealthy of the tribe. Normally the four young mermen would congregate at James' home but with Peter's mother sick and his father busy in the city, the males decided to help Peter about the farm. Sirius had dragged along his younger brother Regulus and had stayed by his side like a whale to her calf. It was obvious the young merman was making up for lost time over the warm season.

That was hours prior however. The others had left for their home just as it was turning evening, but James wanted to swim leisurely. It wasn't often that James found peace and quiet, and he wanted to take advantage. This past summer had certainly been a busy one. Between last minute assignments, pre-training for the Academy of Warriors, and scouting for the yearly migration to Mer Cove it was a wonder, it was a wonder that James hadn't gone mad.

Then there was the formal dinner party that was to take place later in the week. In lieu of his and two of his best friends first successful scouting, his father and mother had decided that a dinner party was in order. His father had not only invited his three best friends and their families but his boss and his family, Alpha Bartemius, Son of Casper, but also his longtime friend and the headmaster and master of Alice, Elphinstone, Son of Mountstuart and his family. Unfortunately with Alpha Bartemius attending it meant that James had to suffer the company of the slimy eel that was Bartemius' son, Bartemius Jr. ; but goes by Barty. And Sirius' stern parents, Orion, Son of Arcturus and Walburga, Daughter of Irma. He didn't enjoy the company of either pod (with the exception of Sirius and Regulus), both pods were wealthy families of Diagon (as was his) and loved to showboat their "superiority" to others. There was a silver lining, his favorite professor, Professor Minerva, was also attending since she was mated to Headmaster Elphinstone.

Even so, James didn't feel much like celebrating. In his eyes, he failed as a scout. He froze and nearly turned tail like a coward. His brother was injured in battle and any of the mermaids and guppies could have been eaten. And worse of all, the long lost Landborn, Lily, was nearly captured at the hands of a savage beast. Even with Alpha Fabian's encouraging words, James felt like he could have done more. He never wanted to feel such terror again, that horrifying second where he though Sirius was dead. Or when his stomach plummeted when Fenrir and another Sharkman charged at Lily.

It was purely by the will of Poseidon that the mermaid was protected by her magic. And what strength it held! Once trained the Siren would be a force to reckon with. James wondered if the Sorting Hat would place her into Godric's Clan. He certainly hope so, he wanted to see more of her, befriend her even. The young male didn't know what it was that drawn him to the mermaid. It was confusing but not unwelcomed. He'd never felt such a way with any previous mermaids. With them, it was a purely physical attraction. But with Lily, it would be a blessing just to talk to her.

The last time he'd interacted with the mermaid she wasn't impressed with his agility and strength. She would roll her eyes or scoffed whenever he showed off his well worked muscles (she was staring!) or jumped the highest of the other males into the air. He didn't understand, didn't mermaids like it when mermen showed off their abilities? The other mermaids certainly did, why didn't Lily? Maybe his tricks weren't impressive enough. James would have to give his all when quidditch started up again. Surely Lily would be impressed by that!

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar laughter. Under the shade of a waving willow sat the new Landborn, Lily. She was just as striking as when he last saw her. The same captivating green eyes, the round face, the rare auburn colored tentacles. _ Poseidon, I'm pathetic. _James groaned mentally. He was just fortunate that Sirius wasn't there to see him.

James watched with amusing eyes as a small colony of Nixes, half man half seahorse, played in Lily's tentacles. She laughed while they were playing hide-and-go-seek or wrapped their tails around the tips of her fingers or even making funny faces at the mermaid which she responded in kind. James chuckled when he saw Lily cross her eyes and stick her tongue out at a pink colored Nix. The Nixes heard his laugh and their eyes widen in fear at the newcomer. They quickly swam and hid themselves in Lily's tentacles.

Lily's head snapped up and her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue, much to James' delight. "I see you're having fun." James laughed good naturedly. At the sound of his laughter, some of the more braver Nixes peeked out of Lily's tentacles and stared curiously at the newcomer. James smirked at them and made a funny face of his own. He heard the tinkling giggles of the Nixes and they soon swam out from behind Lily and began to play in his tentacles and jewelry.

"How long have you've been there?" Lily asked meekly.

"Just the past minute of seeing you make funny faces." James made another strange face at a pair of young Nixes when they pulled on their cheeks and waggled their tongues. "You seem to like them." he commented.

Lily smiled and tickled one that resting on her hand. "It's hard not to, when they remind me of small children. They're so innocent."

"They normally only play with merchildren, but if you're kind enough they'll make an exception." James ruffled his tentacles and sent a flurry of Nixes into the water and down to his arms and hands. At the same time he flexed his muscles for the mermaid and smiled to himself when he saw Lily's cheeks flush; regardless of her eye rolling.

The mermaid cleared her throat and looked pointedly down at her hands. "What are they called?" Lily asked

"Nix. They normally live either in the Dark Kelp Forest or the royal gardens of Diagon. It is strange that you found one out here in the meadows." James scrunched his nose and crossed his eyes when a blue Nix decided to sit on his nose. He smiled largely when Lily giggled at him. "I just noticed that your Mermish has greatly improved! Are you always this quick in learning a new language?"

"It took me a few weeks to speak Hippocampi, and I am speaking it now. Headmaster Albus, gave me this pink seashell that will allow me to speak to others have them understand me and vice versa."

"So you've met the headmaster ?" James raised. "What do you think of him?" James smirked.

"He's...interesting." Lily replied diplomatically. James bellowed out in laughter and the Nixes were shaken away from his form.

"You are too kind, _Lily_. I've heard Professor Minnie mutter more than once about the merman's senility."

"Minnie?" Lily asked "Do you mean Minerva?"

"The one and the same." James grinned widely. "She's the Alpha of Godric's Clan. She won't ever say it, but I am one of her favorite students." he grinned widely at Lily's look of skepticism. "You doubt my words? She made me captain of the Godric quidditch team. I'm the best chaser they've had in years." James puffed up his chest in pride.

"It's good to see that you're so humble in nature." Lily said in such a dry tone that for a moment James thought he was talking to a mermaid-Remus. "And I highly doubt Professor Minerva chose you for your _skills_ but because you were convenient." she quipped. Lily's eyes widened and she cupped her mouth. "Forgive me, my mother always scolded me of my mouth."

James laughed it off. "Think nothing of it. It's not often that I meet someone that has a dry wit of Remus and Minnie. Why would your mother find that inappropriate?"

Lily stared at James incredulously, he couldn't fathom why he garnered such a look. "Because it is not proper! A female never speaks such a way to a male." she explained.

James snorted. "You've clearly not met my mother or Professor Minerva."

"Actually Minerva and her mate are my guardians until I am of legal age."

James eyes widened comically at the mermaid. "You speak the truth?"

"You doubt my words?" Lily raised a brow.

"No, no!" James answered quickly. "It is just a strange coincidence that your guardian is Minerva. I heard from Frank that the mermaid glared down the Merchief! And you're apologetic over a little quip? Have you not realized that you have made several witty remarks our entire conversation?"

Lily sighed heavily and rolled her eyes upward. "It's how I was _raised_. In the Drylands, it is a male dominated society. Our main objective in life is to marry and bear children before we become an old spinster. As much as I wanted to rebel against the normality, that way of life was all I knew." Lily explained carefully.

"Well it sounds boring." James scoffed. "I bet Professor Minnie, found your old way of life preposterous." He noticed Lily was having trouble keeping a straight face when one of the Nixes decided to hang upside down off his ear. _Rambunctious little things._ James thought.

"I am aware how different society is here than it is in the Drylands." Lily sighed. "It will take me some time to acclimate." she peered curiously up at him. "If it's not too personal, what are you doing out here?"

James smiled to himself, the mermaid was interested in his whereabouts. That had to mean something, yes? "I was with my friends, you've met Sirius and Remus. We were with another friend of mine, Peter, at his farm. His family breeds a small herd of giant seahorses and sells them to wealthy patrons here in Diagon. They're not as intelligent as to have their own language like the hippocampi, but they are smart. You'll meet him at the dinner party, he's a bit timid but a nice Siren."

"Dinner party?" Lily asked. "What dinner party do you speak of?"

"Oh Professor Minnie hasn't told you yet? My parents are hosting a celebratory dinner party in honor of Remus, Sirius, and I. They've also invited Councilman Bartemius and his family, and the Headmaster of the Academy of Warriors, Headmaster Elphinstone and his family. Which means that you are invited as well. It'll be a bit boring but you'll like Peter." James reassured.

"Well then, perhaps he has some sense of humility." Lily smirked.

James chuckled "And you said it would take some time acclimate." One by one the Nixes left the tentacles of the two young Sirens and returned to the branches of the waving willow. The day was coming to an end and the inhabitants were returning home. James knew he would have to head home for the evening meal. His mother was very punctual and did not accept tardiness unless it was because of an emergency.

"I should go." Lily smiled apologetically at James. "Minerva and Elphinstone are probably wondering where I swam off too." James looked at Lily weirdly but didn't bother to ask what she had meant. He had the feeling she wouldn't give an answer regardless.

"Would you like for me to accompany you back to your home?" James asked

Lily smiled kindly at the merman, James steadfastly ignored the way his heart lurched when she smiled. "No thank you. I'm a fast swimmer, I'll make do on my own." James tried not to feel too disappointed. "Good day, James." she waived than swam off to Diagon.

"Good day, Lily!" he called out with an exuberant waive of his own. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes but waived back nonetheless. Once the young mermaid was out of sight, James punched his fist in the air and did a somersault. "She definitely likes me." James smiled to himself.


End file.
